Rio: Girl Trouble
by Slyassassin25
Summary: Jewel's wing has healed, and she is now living with Blu and his brother, Ethan. But, some undesirable things happen, revealing things about each other that Blu and Jewel don't like. They fight, leaving Blu alone and Jewel with Ethan. Ethan, along with Rafael, Nico, and Pedro, try to fix everything. But danger lurks in the jungle...
1. Love, Pain, and Forgiveness

**Hey guys, Sly here! This is it, Girl Trouble is finally here! I bet you guys have been wanted this to come out for a while now. Heh, I felt like movie studios with the whole Teaser Chapters thing. **

**A couple of things. First, the Deleted Chapters are not done, it will be updated after this story, as it serves as the collection of deleted chapters from these stories, so don't worry about that stopping. Second, as I said in the teaser, I'm going to take this slower, so no more than one chapter per two days. I'm using this time to make sure I put down everything I want to, because I didn't write everything I wanted to in Rio: Imagination. Lastly, school is still a problem, so this means even less frequent updates. Sorry, I'm trying to fix everything, but it'll take a while. **

**Now, without further ado, Lez do dis! **

**Disclaimer: I only own Ethan.**

Chapter 1: Love, Pain, and Forgiveness

As the sun rose once again in the Brazilian city of Rio de Janeiro, most humans and animals alike were still in their homes, exhausted from the Carnival festivities of the previous night. Most were trying to get some extra rest from the hard partying, but for six, it was the complete opposite.

Tulio was driving a Carnival float with a scarlet macaw design, one wing out of sync from the other because of collisions made while driving. Linda and Fernando were sitting next to him. Linda and Tulio had Carnival outfits on, as they used them to get through security to find Blu, Jewel, and Ethan. The outfits they had on resembled two of the birds, Linda's similar to Jewel, and Tulio's similar to Blu.

Ethan was sitting on the edge of the float in his human form. He was staring at the side of the road, deep in thought. Ethan had many things going through his mind. He knew he had some serious explaining to do after Jewel's predicament was dealt with. Blu and Jewel were sitting next to each other in the passenger seat in between Linda and Tulio. Blu had his wing over Jewel, trying to comfort her as the float continued on.

Ethan had revealed that he was both human and Spix's macaw. This was due to what he called the Imagination Hat, which gave the wearer the power to make their thoughts a reality. Ethan knew that it was going to be a challenge to explain everything, but he was going to do his best.

_This is going to be hard._ Ethan thought, _But this isn't the first time. If you did it once, you can do it again. _Ethan remembered when he first revealed his secret to Blu as chicks. That was a special day, for a reason other than the secret reveal.

Blu looked down worryingly at Jewel, who was writhing in pain. A cage fell on her wing during their escape from smugglers and a crazed cockatoo who were trying to sell them. Blu closed his eyes, remembering the events, even though they happened only minutes before.

*_Flashback_*

"_Come on, we need to get out!" Jewel said, forgetting that Blu couldn't fly. _

"_Wait, wait, wait!" Blu yelled, forcing himself out of Jewel's grip. Jewel then remembered. _

"_Um, it's okay. Hey, it's okay." Jewel said reassuringly, "We'll figure this out together. Right?" Jewel then screamed as Nigel pinned Blu down. "Let him go!" Jewel yelled, jumping onto Nigel. Nigel immediately pushed her off, Jewel hitting the wall of the plane. A cage then fell and landed on Jewel's wing, who then screamed in pain. _

"_Jewel!" Blu cried out, worrying for her. _

"_Oh, my wing." Jewel said painfully. _

"_Oh pity," Nigel said sarcastically. "Now we have two useless, flightless birds." Nigel tightened his grip more on Blu's throat. Blu then noticed the fire extinguisher he used to escape near him. He reached over and grabbed the cord, and attached it to Nigel's leg. "Oh?" Nigel questioned. _

"_Not cool man, not cool." Blu said, pulling the pin. The fire extinguisher was sent flying through the cockpit. Nigel broke through the glass, and stopped outside, the extinguisher falling down. He then looked up and saw one of the plane propellers coming straight towards him. He screamed as Blu saw some of his feathers fly by. Meanwhile, Jewel began slipping down the ramp. _

"_Blu!" She yelled, sliding. Blu raced over to her but it was too late. Jewel fell off, screaming and flapping her good wing, trying to fly. Blu then looked up, thought for a second, then closed his eyes and jumped off. Before he did, he heard Ethan's voice, yelling: _

"_Blu! NOOOO!" As Blu fell, he had a flashback of him and Ethan falling out of their tree as chicks. Opening his eyes, he too began screaming. He quickly caught up to Jewel, catching her in his wings. _

"_Blu! You are crazy! What are you doing?!" Jewel screamed as they fell. _

"_I'm not gonna let you go! We're chained to each other birds, remember?" Blu returned. Jewel smiled, and then kissed him. Blu was caught by surprise, but then welcomed the kiss. As Jewel drew away, Blu smiled, feeling his heart beat. He then spread his winds, opening his eyes. At the last second, Blu turned around and began flying. Blu was in awe at what he was doing. _

"_Blu! YOU'RE FLYING!" Jewel cried out in utter excitement. _

"_Yeah! Woo hoo!" Blu yelled, "You're right! I'm not an ostrich! I'm not an ostrich!"_

_*End of Flashback*_

Blu, with Ethan's help, got Jewel to Linda, Tulio, and Fernando without injuring Jewel further. They immediately got into the float and began driving off to the aviary.

Blu opened his eyes and looked down at Jewel once more.

_I hope she'll be alright. _Blu thought, _What if her wing doesn't heal?_ _And what about that kiss? Does that mean that she loves me? Or was that just one of those moments? Should I ask her? No. It's not the right time. _Blu was continuing his thoughts as Jewel had similar thoughts of her own.

_Ow, this hurts. _Jewel thought, cringing, _If I ever see that cockatoo again, I'm gonna break BOTH of his wings for what he did to me! Thank goodness Blu saved me. Oh Blu, why didn't I see you the way I do now? I wish I wasn't so harsh on Ethan either. _Jewel felt sad at these thoughts. Blu noticed this, but thought it was because she was sad that she couldn't fly anymore. He wrapped his wing around her more. Jewel scooted more towards him, feeling a little better. Tulio stepped on the gas more, going faster.

_25_

The door to the aviary bust open and all the ornithologists looked to the door. They saw Linda, Tulio, Fernando, and Ethan standing in the doorway, serious looks on their faces. Tulio was holding Jewel while Blu was on Linda's shoulder. Some doctors tried to stop themselves from smiling while others just had confused looks on their faces. Tulio broke the silence.

"Quit gawking at us! We have a serious case!" Tulio yelled at them, showing Jewel's broken wing. All of the doctors' faces returned to normal and began working again, several ran to get Tulio's equipment and some appropriate clothes for he and Linda.

_25_

When he got out of the bathroom after redressing, Tulio was approached by Ethan.

"What do you want?" Tulio said, annoyed, trying to get to work on Jewel's wing ASAP.

"I want to help." Ethan responded plainly.

"How can you help?" Tulio cried out, exasperated. Ethan tapped the Hat with his right pointing finger twice as he said:

"You'll find out. Besides, you're in no condition to help Jewel. And you might not want to have your doctors in the room if I help." Tulio opened his mouth to retaliate, but stopped and closed his mouth. He knew Ethan was right. He had gotten no sleep for the past day and knew Jewel might hurt him if he tried to help. He also didn't trust his colleagues to do this operation. Tulio sighed.

"Alright, you can help, but I need to be there at all times, in case you do something funny." Tulio said sternly, raising his finger. Ethan only nodded as they both turned around and headed for the operation room. Blu, Jewel, Linda, and Fernando were sitting outside the operation room. Tulio picked up Jewel. "We are going to run a few tests, and Ethan says he's going to help." Tulio explained. Everyone nodded, although Blu and Jewel were nervous.

_25_

Tulio and Ethan walked into the operation room, Jewel in Tulio's hands. Jewel looked around, and saw many man-made devices with buttons and screens. She also saw some tools and needles, which scared her the most.

"What are those things?!" Jewel yelled out, trying to break free of Tulio's grasp. Tulio had no idea why she was freaking out, Ethan, who understood her even in his human form, began to comfort her.

"Don't worry, we won't use those." Ethan said. Tulio gave him a look of astonishment because of his understanding of Jewel, and then to a look of confusion.

"We aren't?" Tulio asked. Jewel was relieved by the fact that they won't use those scary looking machines on her.

"Nope. Just set her on the table." Ethan answered, pointing to the metal table in the middle of the room. Tulio did as he was told, but look up at Ethan questionably.

"But, if we aren't going to use the machines, then how are we going to assess Jewel's injuries?" Tulio asked. Ethan tapped the Hat again.

"Like this." Ethan said plainly, turning to Jewel. "Now hold still. This won't hurt a bit." Jewel looked up at Ethan fearfully as he lifted up his hands and closed his eyes. Then, white beams shot out of Ethan's outstretched fingertips, much to Jewel and Tulio's surprise. The beams hit Jewel's injured wing. Jewel was fearful at first, but when the beams hit her wing, a warm feeling began to creep over it. Along with this, the pain began to slowly fade away. Jewel slowly eased into the feeling, a smile forming on her face.

Tulio, on the other hand, was astonished. He could see the bones in Jewel's wing go back together! Tulio began to get excited, forgetting about how this was being done and of Ethan being both human and bird. Tulio looked up to Ethan's face, and his smile slowly faded away. Ethan's face had signs of struggle. His eyes were being forced down, crease marks showing. His mouth was forcibly shut too, very tightly. His entire face was wet from sweat.

After a few seconds, Ethan's eyes snapped open and nearly collapsed onto the metal table. Ethan was breathing heavily as he pulled himself up. Tulio tried to help him up, but Ethan pushed him away. Jewel didn't notice what was happening until she heard Ethan pound his fist on the table.

"Dammit," Ethan muttered, hoping Tulio didn't hear it, but he did.

"What? What is it?" Tulio asked worryingly.

"Yeah, what is it?" Jewel asked too, the warmth gone from her wing. Ethan got up.

"Put Jewel's wing into a cast. I'll explain this outside." Ethan said after a few seconds of silence. Tulio grabbed a cast and carefully put it on Jewel's wing. Ethan picked up Jewel and walked to the door, Tulio right behind him.

_25_

Blu and Linda were sitting in front of the operation room. Fernando was being watched by a few doctors, just in case he tried to steal something else. He had no intention of doing this.

Blu was pacing next to Linda, anxious and worried for Jewel. Linda looked over to Blu.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be fine." Linda smiled comfortably. Blu smiled too as Linda picked Blu up, putting him into a hug.

The door opened and Linda quickly put Blu down. Tulio and Ethan walked out, Jewel in Ethan's hands. Ethan set her down next to Blu as Tulio sat down next to Linda.

"Okay Ethan, what's the problem?" Tulio asked. After hearing this, Blu became very scared for Jewel's sake. Everyone looked to Ethan.

"I've got some bad news. That cage did more damage than it looked." Ethan started. Everyone froze with terror, especially Jewel. "Several bones had been broken in unfixable ways, and the nerves were nearly destroyed. Jewel wouldn't have been able to fly again if-" Ethan was cut off by Jewel.

"That's it!" Jewel wailed, crying. "I'm never going to fly again!" Jewel began crying into Blu chest, who had a look utter shock. Tulio and Linda began accusing Ethan.

"What was all that stuff you were doing in there? Did you make it worse?!" Tulio screamed.

"For fifteen years, FOR FIFTEEN YEARS I cared for you!" Linda screamed, "And now you repay me by showing that you were human all along, and you didn't save Jewel's wing!" Amongst all the noise, Ethan yelled:

"STOP! YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH!" Everyone did, and Ethan cleared his throat. "I was going to say that Jewel wouldn't have been able to fly again if I wasn't here." Everyone became confused. "Tulio, those white beams? Those were healing Jewel's wing." Everyone felt relieved, and Jewel felt like running up to Ethan and kissing him, even if he was human.

"But," Ethan started, raising his finger, the feeling of dread returning to everyone, "I was not able to heal her wing completely. I was able to reduce the injury to a minor fracture. It will still take a week to heal." Tulio and Linda felt relief again, knowing that the fracture will heal. Blu was too, but was still nervous about Jewel. Jewel was just flat out annoyed.

"Ugh, I still have to stay here?" Jewel said, annoyed.

"Yes, but at least you will still be able to fly." Ethan retorted, slightly annoyed himself at Jewel's behavior.

"Ethan's right." Blu stated, trying to calm Jewel down. "You'll still be able to fly again, and you'll be in the jungle again too." This thought eased Jewel a little bit more. Linda then spoke up.

"So Ethan," Linda started uneasily, "This is the real you, huh?" Ethan sighed. He brought his hands to his face and began rubbing his eyes. When he put his hands back down, you could see how tired he was.

"Well, more or less." Ethan answered tiredly, although it left Linda confused.

"Well, do you mind explaining everything to us?" Linda asked.

"I think we've all had enough for one day." Ethan said, "I think we all should get some sleep. I'll explain everything tomorrow." Everyone nodded, happy at the thought of some sleep. Tulio picked Jewel up and walked her over to the breeding chamber. Jewel was slightly unhappy at this decision, but she had no choice. After Blu and Jewel went in, Ethan walked up to the entrance.

"I'll keep a close eye on them. I'll make sure no one tries to steal them again." Ethan stated, changing into his bird form. Tulio nodded as he did this and closed the entrance. He was too tired to be bewildered by Ethan's quick transformation from human to bird.

_25_

Blu and Jewel were walking the breeding chamber, reexamining the place. They began climbing the same pegs Blu walked on a few days earlier to get to the branch that they talked on when they first met.

"So…" Blu started, breaking the awkward silence.

"So…" Jewel returned, making the conversation more awkward.

"Here we are again, huh?" Blu added, trying to get a conversation going. Jewel laughed nervously.

"Yeah…Who knew we'd end up in the same place as we started?" Jewel continued, smiling nervously. They then hear Ethan land next to them.

"Come on, let's get some sleep." Ethan said tiredly. Blu and Jewel were both glad that he ended the awkward conversation and that they'd get some sleep. Just then, Jewel's stomach growled. Jewel then blushed. Nearly immediately after Jewel's stopped, Blu and Ethan's growled simultaneously.

"I guess we're all hungry." Blu stated, rubbing the back of his head with his wing. Jewel giggled.

"Why don't you put those new flying skills of yours to good use and get us food Blu?" Jewel pleaded.

"No, I'll get it." Ethan said, putting one wing up.

"No. Blu should get it. I need to talk to you." Jewel said quickly. Blu opened his mouth to protest, but sighed.

"Fine. But only for you, Jewel." Blu said, to which Jewel smiled sweetly. As Blu flew out to get some food from one of the ornithologists, Ethan turned to Jewel.

"Okay, what do you want?" Ethan asked, puzzled as to why she wanted to talk to him.

"I wanted to say, I'm sorry." Jewel apologized. Ethan became more confused.

"What? Why?" Ethan asked.

"I'm sorry because of the way I treated you. I jumped to conclusions because of you being human. I treated you like crap, and left without incident. No arguments, no nothing. And yet, you came back and tried to save us from that crazed cockatoo, despite how I judged you. Even then, you saved me again when Blu nearly dropped me, and you tried to heal my wing. I just want to say, I'm so very sorry." Jewel apologized, a tear coming to her eye. Ethan felt pity for her, even if it was weird.

"Hey, it's okay. It's nothing. That's in the past, and there's no need to worry about it now." Ethan reassured. Jewel felt better, and then hugged Ethan.

"Thank you, thank you for being so forgiving." Jewel nearly sobbed. Ethan was caught by surprise at Jewel's hug, and felt weird hugging his brother's crush. He then eased himself into it.

"Hey, that's just me." Ethan soothed. After a few seconds, Ethan cleared his throat and broke the hug. "Now… where's Blu?" Ethan said uneasily, wanting to change the subject. He then saw Blu with three fruits in his talons, looking for them. Ethan face palmed and muttered: "He's already getting lost. Blu! Over here!" Ethan began waving at him. Blu turned and saw them, and began flying over. As he landed, he let a sigh of relief go out.

"These things are heavy!" Blu sighed, wiping sweat off of what would be his forehead.

"Ooo! Mangos! My favorite!" Jewel squealed happily as she grabbed one. "This was the only tolerable thing while I was here. Easy access to food!" Jewel was talking through a full beak. Blu and Ethan picked up a mango.

"What a coincidence! Getting you're crush's favorite food by accident." Ethan teased Blu as he took a bite. His face lit up. "This is incredible!" Ethan exclaimed, "Blu, try it!" Ethan began stuffing his face like Jewel. Blu took another good look at it, and took a bite as well.

"You're right! This is one of the best things I've ever tasted!" Blu exclaimed as he took a bite. The three birds finished eating, feeling even more tired, if that was even possible.

"Ugh, I'm stuffed." Ethan said, lying against a branch.

"Same here." Jewel added, lying on top of Blu.

"Me too." Blu said. Ethan got up and noticed a two hollows nearby. One was big enough to fit two birds and a smaller one that could fit one bird, and was very close to the other one.

"Hey! Look at that!" Ethan exclaimed, pointing. "Two perfect hollows for all three of us!" Blu and Jewel got up and walked to the larger hollow. "Well, if you need me, I'll be in here!" Ethan flew into the smaller hollow. A dull _thud_ was heard, and then silence. Ethan was out like a light. Blu chuckled.

"That's Ethan for you, the heavy sleeper." Blu mused as he and Jewel walked into the hollow. A nest was already set up in the center. "Did you sleep in here before Ethan and I came?" Blu asked.

"Yep. It was what I could make with what was lying around here. It's not a natural one, but it was what I could do." Jewel answered proudly.

"It's nice." Blu complimented. _She seems happy, _Blu thought,_ Should I ask her about the kiss now?_ "Uh, Jewel?"

"Yes?" Jewel returned.

"Uh, th-that kiss on the plane? Wa-was that real?" Blu asked nervously, thinking Jewel was going to hurt him. She walked up to him. She got centimeters away from Blu's face, looking serious. Blu got more and more fearful. He looked away, ready to get slapped. To his pleasant surprise, Jewel brought him in for a passionate kiss. This caught Blu totally by surprise, but eventually eased into it. Jewel pulled away, Blu already missing the feeling.

"Did that answer your question?" Jewel said seductively. Blu smiled blissfully.

"Yes." Blu returned, barely audible. Jewel giggled.

"Come on now, let's follow Ethan's lead and get some sleep." Jewel said, turning towards the nest. Jewel got settled into the nest. Blu went to a corner of the hollow and tried to make himself comfortable. Jewel noticed this. "What are you doing?"

"Uh, sleeping?" Blu stated, puzzled at why Jewel asked that question. Jewel only giggled again.

"Not over there you're not, bobo." Jewel said teasingly as she motioned him to come closer. Blu eased over, nervous. "We're in a relationship now. This is what mates do. Did this _Animal Planet_ thing teach you that?" Jewel giggled, referring to something Blu said before.

"No, and I'm disappointed they didn't." Blu returned, wrapping his wings around Jewel.

"Me too. Goodnight." Jewel said, closing her eyes.

"Goodnight Jewel." Blu returned, closing his eyes too for a peaceful sleep.

**Annnd done! I hope this was worth the wait! Also, the _25_'s you saw during the chapter is the things I'm going to use to show the transition between scenes. IT'S THE ONLY THING THAT WORKS! See you in the next one! **

**Real life fact: All known Spix's macaws are in captivity for breeding. The last known wild Spix's disappeared in 2000. If this bird is dead, then RIP. **


	2. Revelations

**Hey guys, Sly here! Before I start, I'd like to bring your attention to a story. There is a story called Rio and You by Sunny56 that deserves some recognition. It's a clever story about how Nico and Pedro met each other. This author writes as well as me (if not better), and his story-telling is superb. He only has two reviews for 6 chapters, one being my own and the other Alexriolover95's. Go check it out, and tell him Slyassassin25 sent you. Lez do dis! **

**Disclaimer: I only own Ethan and the Imagination Hat. **

Chapter 2: Revelations

The light and warmth of the sun had once again touched the city of Rio de Janeiro. It looked like a start to a beautiful day. The sun had risen high into the sky when Blu woke up.

Blu opened his eyes groggily after the long sleep. He sat there for several minutes waiting for his eyes to stop trying to close. After that, he realized something was lying next to him. He looked down and saw Jewel's sleeping form snuggling him. Blu nearly screamed as he saw her. He then became worried as his actions woke her up, and she would yell at him for sleeping next to her. After a few seconds, he remembered the events of the previous night. He then felt relieved as he had nothing to worry about.

Blu sat there for a few more minutes staring at Jewel, admiring her beauty.

_Oh, why do I deserve this?_ Blu thought to himself. Jewel began to stir, opening her eyes. She looked up and saw Blu staring at her. Blu quickly looked away, embarrassed. Jewel giggled at Blu's behavior.

"Were you watching me?" Jewel asked teasingly, nudging Blu.

"Y-yes." Blu stammered, "Do-does that bother y-you?" Jewel giggled again and pecked Blu's beak.

"No." Jewel answered sweetly, "I quite like it." Blu felt relieved. The two lovebirds sat there for a few minutes in silence. Jewel finally spoke up. "So, we're going to learn more about your brother today, huh?" Blu remembered what she meant. "Where is he?"

"I dunno… still sleeping?" Blu pondered, getting up. Jewel did likewise, and followed Blu outside the fake hollow. They both walked over to the small hollow that Ethan took refuge in the previous night, confirming Blu's suspicion. Ethan was lying on his left side, beak slightly open. His wings were tucked under his head, supposedly a substitution for a pillow. Blu walked up to him. "Ethan?" Blu said, trying to wake him up. Ethan mumbled something and kicked his talon slightly, not budging.

"Let me try." Jewel suggested, standing right next to Ethan. She got close to his "ear" and yelled: "ETHAN!" This got him up. Ethan jumped up, landing on his stomach, screaming. He got up once more and rushed out of the hollow, ending up in a fighting position.

"BLU?! JEWEL?! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Ethan yelled, looking around the chamber.

"Ethan!" Blu cried out, causing Ethan to scream again. Ethan jumped around, still in his fighting stance. His face looked frantic. Seeing Blu and Jewel, he put his wings down and his face turned to relief and then agitation.

"Ugh, don't do that again! I thought you guys were in trouble!" Ethan nearly shouted, exasperated.

"Well, it's nice to see you looking out for us, but we didn't want you to miss your own lecture." Jewel reminded. Ethan became confused to what she meant by "lecture", but then remembered.

"Right. Let's go take care of that." Ethan said, starting to fly over to the exit.

"Do you mind giving me a lift Blu?" Jewel asked sweetly, to which Blu couldn't refuse.

"It would be my pleasure." Blu answered, picking up Jewel.

_25_

Ethan knocked on the entrance/exit of the breeding chamber, and Tulio came and opened the door. Ethan flew out and changed into his human form. As he did this, Tulio had a look of shock on his face, and so did Linda, who was right behind Tulio. Their expressions quickly disappeared as Blu carried Jewel out.

"Punctual, aren't we?" Tulio said sarcastically.

"Ah, healing Jewel's wing yesterday took a toll on me." Ethan retorted, "Let's get down to business." Everyone nodded as they walked over to the seats outside the operation room. As everyone sat down, Ethan took a deep breath.

"Okay. Before I was a bird, I lived in the US, California to be more specific. Now, this may come as a shock to you, but I was in 2014 when I obtained the Hat." Ethan began. Hearing the last bit, everyone (except Blu, who has already heard the story) had their mouths drop and eyes widened. "Yeah, I'm from the future. Whop de do."

"But," Linda began, stuttering, "How can you be from the future?" Ethan shrugged.

"I was getting to that. Anyway, it all started in that summer…"

_California, US, 2014,_

_Ethan opened the door to his house after coming home from school. He just finished his last day of his freshmen year in high school. Summer vacation had officially begun._

"_Woo! Summer!" Ethan said happily. He quickly ran upstairs to his room and started to play games on his Xbox 360 and PC. The rest of the day, Ethan played games like Halo, COD, Battlefield, Minecraft, Company of Heroes, just to name a few. He only stopped to get a drink or a snack or dinner. _

_After a long day of video games, Ethan got himself ready for bed. As he settled in, he thought:_

This is going to be a great vacation. _After this thought, Ethan closed his eyes._

25

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _

_Ethan's alarm watch started going off, much to his displeasure. School had ended on a Thursday, and Ethan's alarm watch goes off on weekdays. Ethan used an old watch as an alarm clock, as part of the strap broke off. _

I forgot to turn that stupid thing off. _Ethan thought as he tried to find it with his hand. His hand eventually found it, after going through multiple charger cords and his glasses, which he had set down before sleeping. Ethan pressed the button and threw it across the room, saying:_

"_Stupid thing, shut up." The watch hit the wall with a loud _clang_. Ethan got up and rubbed his eyes, reaching for his glasses. "Well, so much for sleeping in on the first day of summer vacation." Ethan said bitterly as he put on his glasses. When he did this, he saw something peculiar on his bed. A hat was on the foot of his bed. The hat was purple everywhere except for its bill, which was yellow. And a symbol, which had _C_ with a _/_ was going through it, was above the bill. _

"_What the heck is this?" Ethan asked himself, "How did this get here?" Ethan began examining it, spinning it around, looking in the inside. After several minutes, Ethan shrugged. "Meh, it doesn't seem that weird. Looks kinda cool too. I wonder how it would look on me…" Ethan pondered. Ethan got dressed into his normal clothing, a blue flannel, a white T-shirt, and brown shorts, just to see what it would look like in his normal getup. He placed the hat on his head. Ethan thought he heard a noise, but he shrugged it off. He figured it was his loud neighbors. _

_Ethan's head began to feel weird. It felt something like a headache, yet it didn't hurt. He then noticed his room began to melt away. Ethan started to panic as he found himself going through some portal. He ended up in the middle of a rain forest. Through a clearing, he saw a city in the distance, but had no idea which city it was. _

"_WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" Ethan screamed. Ethan began to get another feeling, except this time, it was all over his body. Ethan nervously looked at his arm. He saw that it was starting to grow blue feathers. The same thing was happening all over his body except his feet, which were turning into talons. He also noticed that the world around him was growing bigger. He eventually found himself as a small, blue, parrot chick. _

"_WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?!" Ethan screamed again. He then felt another feeling in his head, like something was taking over his mind. He noticed he was starting to think of childish things. He felt the thoughts taking over his mind. Ethan tried to fight it, but after a few seconds, Ethan's human mind was overcome by his new parrot mind._

_Ethan, now a scared and tiny chick, began looking around for anything dangerous. A couple of minutes later, two blue birds flew down to him._

"_Look here, honey." One said, a female, "A lone chick, one of our own. Who could have left him here?" _

"_I don't know… I also don't know any other Spix's macaws here either." Pondered, the male. _

"_He looks so scared, he looks as old as our little special one," the female said sadly, "We should take care of him. Besides, it'll give our little one some company." _

"_He doesn't seem to have anyone else, so we don't have much of a choice, do we?" the male returned. The female squealed in excitement as she picked up Ethan. Ethan was cowering behind his wings, afraid of the larger-than-him macaw picking him up. _

"_It's okay, little one," the female said to Ethan. "We'll take care of you." At this, Ethan felt more relieved. The female put Ethan on her back and the two macaws flew to their hollow. When they arrived, Ethan noticed another Spix's macaw chick. This chick had coca-eyes and three little feathers on the top of his head. The two chicks looked like they were the exact same age, confirming the female's suspicion. The female landed in the hollow and placed Ethan in front of the other chick. _

"_Hey there, little buddy." The male said, "We found you a new brother." The coca-eyed macaw looked at Ethan for a second, and then gave Ethan a hug. _

"_I think our little one likes our new addition to our family." The female said, smiling. The male smiled too._

"_I think it's time for bed you two." The male said, picking up the two chicks. He put them in the nest in the center of the hollow, and the two parents snuggled with their babies. _

"_Goodnight." The female whispered, giving the two chicks a goodnight kiss. Ethan fell asleep soon after with his newfound family. _

_Present day _

"… and the next day, Blu and I were captured by smugglers and shipped to the US, and you know the rest of the story." Ethan finished. He was talking for several hours, the sun in a position suggesting it was late afternoon. Everyone was silent the whole time, listening closely to his story. After Ethan finished, everyone sat there, trying to process the information. After several minutes of silence, Jewel broke it.

"So, you had no say in what happened to you?" Jewel asked.

"No, I didn't. The Hat just teleported me to what I'm guessing was Rio, and changed me into a Spix. To this day, I have no idea why it did this." Ethan answered.

"Wait, you don't know everything about that thing?" Linda asked, shocked at this fact.

"Nope. And I doubt I ever will. I've tried countless times, and it wouldn't budge." Ethan said, taking off the Hat.

"Wait, that thing's sentient?" Tulio cried out, a look of shock appearing on his face as well. Ethan only shrugged.

"Apparently," Ethan answered, staring at the Hat, "although, it has never done anything to support this, other than teleporting and changing me on its own."

"And you had the mind of a bird for, what was it… four years?" Jewel asked, being her turn to speak again. Ethan nodded.

"Yes. Those first four years, I had Spix's macaw instincts until my human mind began to return. That was a weird week for me. I started to retain my human memories, everything getting sorted out ironically on my birthday." Ethan explained, putting the Hat back on his head.

"The one I made up for you?" Linda asked.

"No, my actual birthday, February 5th, 1999. That had to be the strangest day of life." Ethan answered.

"So… that means…" Linda thought.

"Yes, I'm technically thirty years old." Ethan said, finishing Linda's sentence. Everyone just sat there, gawking at Ethan's statement. "I know, I can't believe it either." After several minutes of silence, Ethan cleared his throat. "Um, any more questions?"

"Yes." Linda said, "If you got your human mind back, why didn't you leave?"

"Because of Blu." Ethan answered, pointing to the bird in question. "Over those four years, Blu and I had bonded as brothers. When I regained my human mind, I couldn't just leave him. He needed someone to connect with, as most other birds that were with us were jerks to him. And Linda, I'm sorry to say this but, even with you, he would have been lonely."

"It's fine." Linda said. Ethan smiled at this, relieved he was being accepted.

"Why weren't you able to heal Jewel's wing completely yesterday?" Tulio asked. That had been bugging him all night, he needed to know. Jewel did also.

"Yeah, why couldn't you?" Jewel asked as well.

"Because," Ethan began, pointing to the Hat, "In order to use this thing, I need lots of focus, and if I have too many things on my mind at once, I can't focus enough to use the Hat properly. That was the case while healing Jewel's wing."

"What was on your mind?" Linda asked.

"Like I said, lots. I was, of course, thinking about Jewel's wing, about telling you guys about me, worrying that I'd be shut out by you guys, and other smaller things." Ethan answered, extending a finger at each reason.

Surprisingly, Blu had a question.

"Why didn't you use the Hat to save us during our, um, adventure?" Ethan looked at him, puzzled. Jewel did also. Linda and Tulio, who can't understand Blu, looked up at Ethan.

"What did he say?" Tulio asked.

"He asked why I didn't use the Hat to help us in our little adventure." Ethan answered, still puzzled as to why Blu asked this.

"I thought you two shared everything about each other." Linda pondered, looking at Blu as well.

"I thought so too." Ethan pondered as well, looking up and putting a hand to his chin. Ethan tried to remember a time when he told Blu the answer. He didn't find anything, and shrugged. "I guess I didn't tell him. Oh well. Anyway, the reason why I didn't use the Hat is because I don't like to use it." Everyone looked up at him puzzlingly, confused as to why Ethan wouldn't like to use something with that kind of power.

"Why not?" Blu asked.

"Because, it feels…" Ethan started, trying to find the right words, "…unnatural. I'd rather try to do things without it, as it makes things seem artificial. But, I will use it when absolutely necessary. In fact, I almost used it in one occasion." This perked everyone's attention even more.

"Which was were?" All four asked simultaneously..

"When Rafael was trying to teach Blu how to fly. If those hang-gliders weren't there, I would've had to use the Hat." Ethan explained. Linda and Tulio became confused when Ethan mentioned Rafael, but they shrugged it off. "Is that all you guys need? Because I've got nothing else to say." Everyone nodded, satisfied at Ethan's explanations.

"Now that everything's been sorted out, I'm happy to say that you are welcome to stay, Ethan." Tulio said happily. Linda nodded as well. Ethan's eyes lit up, and felt extremely happy.

"Thank you so much! I'll make sure that the Spix's macaw race will stay alive." Ethan promised, raising his fist up in the air. Everyone smiled at Ethan's little act, glad that Ethan was staying and that's he'll protect Blu and Jewel. Tulio looked at the clock, and saw that it was ten-thirty.

"Yikes! It's getting late. I think everyone should go to bed." Tulio said, pointing to the clock. Everyone nodded. Linda and Tulio went outside to the jeep outside. Some of the ornithologists had found the jeep and brought it back. As the both climbed in, Linda sighed in sadness. Tulio looked worryingly at Linda. "What's wrong?"

"It's just that, now that Blu and Ethan are going to stay here, I'll have to go home, alone." Linda chocked, wiping a tear from her eye. Tulio felt pity for her. He didn't want her to leave, for more than one reason.

"Hey, it's okay…" Tulio soothed, awkwardly putting his arm around Linda, "Linda, I've been thinking, the aviary has some spare money, we might be able to get you a small house here if you'd like." Linda looked up at Tulio, wiping another tear from her eye.

"*Sniff* Really?" Linda asked, slowly becoming more cheerful. Tulio nodded.

"Yes really." Linda jumped and gave Tulio a big hug.

"Thank you Tulio! Thank you!" Linda said, now crying tears of joy. Tulio returned the hug soon after and began to drive Linda to her hotel. He now felt much happier than he did before, not because of giving Linda the house in Rio.

_25_

As the three birds (Ethan had changed into his bird form) reentered the breeding room, Ethan and Blu began flying around in joy, whooping and hollering. They both were happy that Ethan got to stay. Jewel smirked.

"Someone's happy." Jewel mused as she watched them fly around.

"Wouldn't you be?" Ethan yelled back as he did a midair circle. After a few minutes of flying around, Blu and Ethan landed next to Jewel. "Now all that's left is for your wing to heal!" This only got Jewel a little agitated.

"Yeah, in a week." Jewel scoffed. Ethan nudged her.

"Oh, come on, it's only a week! Besides, you've got Blu!" Ethan teased, "You two can get down and dirty while you wait!" Ethan laughed, but when he saw Blu and Jewel's glares, his laugh faded away. "I'm going to go now." Ethan said quickly, turning around and flying to the small hollow he stayed in.

After Ethan was out of sight, Jewel turned to Blu.

"Shall we go to bed, Bluey?" Jewel said teasingly. This caused Blu to blush at the nickname Jewel gave him.

"Uh… yeah. Sure." Blu said, smiling nervously. Blu picked Jewel up and flew her to the hollow they were staying in. They eventually curled up in each other's wings, as Blu was still unused to sleeping like that. After settling down, Jewel pecked Blu, saying:

"Goodnight." Jewel closed her eyes. Blu looked out of the hollow for a few minutes, thinking happily about his current life. He closed his eyes for a peaceful sleep.

**Sweet! We just learned a lot about Ethan. Whew! That's a lot of information to process, isn't it? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, even with the four to five day hiatus. See you in the next one!**

**Rio Fact: When Rio was released, Pixar had to cancel a movie in production called Newt. This is because it's plotline was too similar to Rio's. Good thing Rio came out first, am I right? **


	3. Up-To-Date

**Hey guys, Sly here! Unfortunately, I can see that most of you guys haven't checked out Sunny56's story I mentioned. That's disappointing. What I mean by that is not giving him/her a review. In my opinion, a review means more than a fav or a follow. That way, an author can see what an author is truly thinking. I really thing you guys take a look. Lez do dis!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Ethan and the Imagination Hat.**

Chapter 3: Up-To-Date.

Several days have passed since Ethan had explained his backstory and what he knew about the Hat. Jewel's wing had only a few days before it was fully healed and O.K. to be used for flight.

The three friends continued to stay in the breeding chamber, occasionally going out for food and check-ups, respectively. Ethan had also been going out of the aviary to find Rafael, Nico, and Pedro to give them an update on themselves. For the first few days, Ethan had no such luck. Ethan eventually found the three, ironically looking for them as well.

Blu and Jewel would stay behind in the aviary, as Jewel couldn't help, and she wouldn't let Blu leave. Blu never protested. The sun was going down, and Blu and Jewel were starting to get worried. Ethan would normally be back by then, and he wasn't. They knew that he had the Hat, but they also remembered that he only uses it when absolutely necessary. They worried that he would not know when that moment will come.

Blu and Jewel were in the fake hollow they reside in, wrapped in each other's wings.

"I'm getting worried…" Blu said, a fearful look on his face.

"Me too…" Jewel added. They sat there, looking and listening, for several minutes, waiting for any signs of Ethan. The opening and closing of the entrance was heard, and this raised their hopes. To their relief, Ethan landed in the hollow, a gleeful look on his face.

"What took you so long? We were starting to get worried." Blu said, relieved. Ethan snickered.

"Oh, you really think the big, scary jungle can take on ol' Ethan here?" Ethan said proudly, "It'll take a lot more than an eagle to get me." Blu and Jewel smiled at Ethan's attitude. They both got up.

"What's making you so happy?" Jewel giggled.

"I found them!" Ethan said, ecstatic. Blu and Jewel became even happier knowing that their friends know that they're okay. "Yup. I did, and jeez, they were worried! They asked me what seemed like hundreds of questions… at once! I explained everything, Blu learning to fly, Jewel's condition, even the stuff about the Hat like I told you guys a few days ago." Ethan paused, his tone changing, "Although, when I mentioned your relationship, they stopped me. They wanted to hear it from Blu." Blu perked up at this, surprised that they'd rather hear it from him than Ethan.

"Why?" Blu asked, curious. Ethan only shrugged.

"I dunno. I guess they'd rather hear it from the guy who's experiencing it firsthand." Ethan said. Jewel frowned.

"Well, apparently, they don't want to hear it from me." Jewel pouted, crossing her wings with some difficulty because of the bandage. "Ugh. I also want this thing off!" Jewel began pulling on the cast. Blu and Ethan stopped her before she could do any serious damage to her wing or the cast.

"Don't worry," Blu soothed, "I think it's because they know that your wing is fractured and they don't want to strain it any more than it is already." Blu looked up at Ethan. "Right?" Ethan nodded, smiling while doing so. Blu smiled too. "See?" Jewel nodded, yet still slightly upset.

"Anyway, they want to talk to you, Blu." Ethan continued. Blu looked up at this, getting slightly scared.

"Bu-but what if so-something g-gets me?" Blu stammered, "Wha-what if I get l-lost?"

"Ah, don't worry, they told me to tell you to meet them at Rafael's hollow. It's straight that way." Ethan said reassuringly while pointing in a direction to the right of him.

"This will also be a great way to get used to the jungle!" Jewel added, "This will give you firsthand experience with the jungle." Blu was about to protest, but Jewel interrupted him. "Come on, let's get some sleep. You're gonna need it for tomorrow." Ethan left, saying goodnight. Blu and Jewel settled down as well. Jewel fell asleep quickly, but Blu stayed awake.

_Do I really want to go into the jungle?_ Blu thought to himself. He then soon closed his eyes, the thought of living in the jungle still troubling him.

_25_

The sun rose up once more on Rio de Janeiro. The three Spix's macaws were already up. Blu was getting ready to talk to Rafael, Nico, and Pedro. After eating, he said goodbye to Jewel and Ethan.

"Don't worry, I'll keep her safe!" Ethan called out as Blu left the chamber. Jewel gave Ethan an irritated look, saying that she can take care of herself. Ethan laughed nervously as he flew off, leaving Jewel alone.

Jewel stood there for several minutes, thinking about what had happened over the past week. She remembered meeting Blu and Ethan, having the adventure with them, Ethan revealing his humanity and his special power. She also remembered Nigel breaking her wing, (at this thought Jewel grimaced and became more angry at Nigel) remembered Blu saving her and learning how to fly. Above all, she remembered how Blu had treated her over the past few days.

Blu had been constantly trying to make her happy. Whether it was getting food or even flying her around for hours on end to satisfy her feeling of flight, Blu did it. Jewel smiled warmly at these memories.

_Oh, Blu… _Jewel thought, _Why didn't I see you like I do now? _Jewel became sad and guilty. She felt bad for treating Blu poorly when they first met. She felt like she hadn't repaid him enough for his services. Then, she got an idea.

Jewel began to run across the breeding chamber as fast as she could. She had an idea that would easily repay Blu for his loving care.

"Ethan?" Jewel called out, looking for him, "Ethan? Where are you?" Jewel was returned by silence. She frowned, and began looking around. She eventually spotted Ethan's tail feathers on a branch above her. Jewel climbed on some pegs nearby and walked onto Ethan's branch.

Ethan was staring off into space, his back towards Jewel. Jewel would find him like this oddly often, just thinking. She never knew what it was he was talking about. Whenever she asked him, Ethan would say quickly: "Nothing," and fly away. Over time, Jewel gave up and thought that Ethan was making sure everything about the Hat was all good.

"Hey! Ethan!" Jewel shouted. Ethan snapped out of his trance, looking around frantically.

"Huh? Who? What? Where?" Ethan said quickly. He would normally do this when he stopped thinking. Ethan turned around and saw Jewel. "Oh, what is it Jewel?" Ethan asked.

"Can I borrow the Hat?" Jewel asked sweetly. Ethan frowned.

"No." Ethan said quickly, a stern tone of voice. Jewel became confused.

"What? Why not?" Jewel asked.

"Because, throughout my life, I've seen and read multiple scenarios where people, no matter who they are, go crazy with absolute power." Ethan began, a stern tone still in his voice, "The Hat is absolute power… times ten, if not more." Jewel was still surprised.

"So you don't trust anyone?" Jewel asked.

"No, not even Blu." Ethan answered, his tone not changing the slightest. Jewel was surprised the most by this. Throughout the time she spent with the two brothers, she thought that they trusted each other with everything. "If you want to use it, then I have to do it. You can't use it personally." Jewel frowned at this.

"Fine," Jewel said, giving up, "I'll do it without the Hat." Jewel began walking away.

"Just… let me know if you need any help!" Ethan called out, turning away. "I'll be here…" Ethan then looked away, back to thinking once more.

_25_

As Blu flew, he gawked at the city below him. The view from the hang glider was incredible, but this at his current view, it was indescribable. He could see all of Rio de Janeiro, along with the other neighboring cities like São Gonçalo, Niterói, and Duque de Caxias. He looking at the view for so long that he nearly flew past Rafael's hollow. Blu saw the giant rock that he, Jewel, and Ethan used to originally break the chain. Blu flew down to the jungle ground. He then saw Rafael, Nico, and Pedro sitting at the entrance/exit of Rafael's hollow.

"Hey guys!" Blu called out. He was quickly shushed by the three. This confused Blu.

"Quiet! We just got them to sleep!" Rafael whispered, referring to his seventeen kids. The three flew down to him, looking tired because of the crazy kids.

When they reached down, their expressions changed to happy ones. They three began hugging Blu, hard. At the same time, they kept on asking questions about him. Blu couldn't answer them for two reasons. One, they were all talking at the same time, so Blu couldn't understand them. And second, they were squeezing him so hard, he couldn't breathe.

"Gu-guys…" Blu chocked out, "You're… hugging me… too… hard…" Blu nearly passed out before the three finally let him go.

"Sorry bird…" Pedro began, "We were just so excited to see you again!" Blu laughed as he tried to catch his breath.

"I can tell." Blu said between breaths, "So… what's going on with you guys?"

"Nothin' much." Pedro responded, "We're still tryin' to fix the club after those monkeys." Blu laughed at that, remembering the fight between them and the marmosets.

"You should tell Ethan to help us out," Nico began, "His thought hat could come in handy. You should also tell him to join us in the club too!" Blu laughed again, more memories of them pestering Ethan to perform at the club were returning.

"So, you're okay with Ethan now?" Blu asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Rafael said, "Also, the egg hatched!" Rafael said gleefully. Blu perked up at this, feeling happy for his friend.

"Congratulations! What'd you name it?" Blu asked.

"His name is Bruno. He hatched two days ago. He still hasn't grown his feathers." Rafael explained. "Anyway, what about you amigo? How are you lovebirds doing?"

"Yea." Pedro agreed, "Did every thin' work out?" Blu gave a nervous smile.

"Yes." Blu said confidently, surprising himself. The three birds began barraging Blu with more questions.

"Great! Are you going to live in the jungle?" Nico asked eagerly.

"Are you gonna stay in Rio?" Pedro asked, just as eager as Nico.

"Have you done 'it' yet?" Rafael said, implying something. Blu understood it right away, and nearly screamed.

_Why would he think that?_ Blu asked himself, "NO! Why would you say that?" Blu asked frantically, horrified at the thought. This confused the three birds. After looking at each other quizzically, Rafael asked:

"Uh, isn't that why you came here, amigo?"

"No! I mean, Yes! No! Ugh… I don't know…" Blu said quickly, an angry tone in his voice. It died down as he finished.

"Yea. It's no prob. It's your own personal business." Pedro added. Rafael nodded as well. After a couple minutes of silence, Rafael spoke up.

"I think we're up-to-date, aren't we amigos?" Rafael said, looking at everyone. Everyone else nodded. Blu turned and flew off, saying goodbye to his friends. They said bye in return and flew to their respective places.

As Blu flew back to the aviary, the sun was lowering over the ocean. The sun was low enough to turn the water a wondrous orange, the buildings glistening. This was giving another amazing view, but unlike the way over, Blu wasn't paying attention to it. Too many things were troubling his mind to notice the sun.

_I know what Rafael meant, but I don't think the both of us are ready yet, especially me. _Blu thought as he flew over the city. _I don't think we're ready for kids. I also don't believe I'm ready for the jungle. Sure, it's cool and all, but I don't think it's safe._ Blu pushed these thoughts in the back of his mind and continued on, unsure of what he should do.

**That's it, Chapter 3 completed! I hope you guys enjoyed. See you in the next one! **

**Real Life Fact: Birds are not born with feathers. I guess they can't show a featherless bird. **


	4. Jewel's Surprise

**Hey guys, Sly here! I'm glad to see that you guys are enjoying this story so far. Seeing your positive reviews really makes me happy. Like I said in the last chapter, the reviews mean more than a follow or a fav. I'm also kinda surprise at myself, being able to post a new chapter in a shorter amount of time then I usually do. Luckily, this will become a thing in a few weeks. Lez do dis!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Ethan and the Imagination Hat.**

Chapter 4: Jewel's Surprise

While Blu was visiting Rafael, Nico, and Pedro, Jewel was setting up a little surprise for him. She wanted to repay Blu for how he had treated her over the past few days. Ethan was helping, even though Jewel didn't ask for it. She was glad that Ethan was helping, as some tasks were things she couldn't do.

"Well, what do you think?" Jewel asked, hoping what she did was okay. Ethan smiled.

"Looks great. I'm sure Blu's gonna love it." Ethan answered, liking what he was seeing. Jewel had decorated the fake hollows, (with Ethan's help), with an assortment of flowers. The flowers were hanged outside on vines and branches and inside in any crevices they could find. Jewel had also grabbed large amounts of mango, passion fruit, and others that she didn't recognize.

Ethan had grabbed the flowers from outside the aviary, as Jewel was not allowed out. Jewel got all of the fruit on her own, despite the fact that she had to push all of the fruit across the aviary. Ethan asked if he could help multiple times, but each time Jewel turned him down, saying she could do it on her own.

Jewel had also cleaned and preened herself in the stream nearby. She wanted to make herself look as beautiful as possible. She had carefully preened every place she could reach, and washed herself for nearly thirty minutes. While she was bathing, Ethan continued to hang and find more flowers.

_Yikes, she's been bathing for a while, _Ethan thought, _Good thing that her cast is waterproof. If it wasn't, that thing might've washed off by now._ After a few more minutes, Ethan heard Jewel call out to him.

"Ethan?" Ethan set down a flower he was holding and flew over to Jewel's voice.

"Yes? Whoa…" Ethan gawked. Jewel was standing under a light in the middle of the breeding chamber. She had cleaned herself so well, that her feathers sparkled like a star. She had also arranged her feathers in a way that made the light seem to be behind her. Even her cast seemed to compliment her beauty.

"How do I look?" Jewel asked. Ethan shook his head to stop himself from gawking.

"Well, I can see why Blu loves you so much." Ethan chuckled. Jewel blushed, then smiled. "You might as well stand there when Blu comes back. I don't know a better angle than that. This will definitely surprise him." At this statement, Jewel felt extreme pride in herself.

After looking things over a couple of times and adjusting a few things here and there, Jewel felt satisfied at her work. Right on cue, Jewel and Ethan heard a flapping outside the chamber. Jewel quickly ran back to the spot under the light, her back to the entrance/exit. Ethan hid in some bushes nearby.

_25_

As Blu walked into the breeding chamber, he heard nothing. He saw nothing. Blu was getting worried that somehow, Ethan failed to save Jewel and Jewel got kidnapped again.

"Jewel?" Blu called out. He was returned by silence. "Ethan?" Again, silence. Blu walked around a bush, and saw something that completely amazed him.

Blu saw Jewel in the middle of a clearing. She was cleaned in such a way, that her entire body shined like a star. Blu could've sworn he saw some heavenly light behind her. Jewel then turned her head halfway in his direction, a seductive look on her face.

"Hey Blu." Jewel said seductively. Blu just gawked at Jewel's indescribable beauty. Jewel then began to slowly walk over to Blu. The entire time, Blu did nothing but stare. Jewel gave a seductive giggle. "Like what you see?" Blu still said nothing. He was at a total loss for words. Jewel giggled again. "What is it Bluey? Bird got your tongue?" Jewel teased. Again, Blu said nothing. "I know what'll get you out of that trance." Jewel then kissed Blu passionately, much to Blu's surprise and pleasure. They're tongues danced with each other furiously.

After several minutes, which seemed like hours to them, Jewel broke the kiss.

"Are you going to talk now?" Jewel asked. Blu shook his head before he fell into another endless stare.

"Yes." Blu said, smiling. Suddenly, Ethan jumped out of his hiding place.

"Surprise!" Ethan yelled, a big smile on his face. Blu and Jewel gave him annoyed looks, as he ruined the mood. Ethan smiled nervously. "Heh, wrong time, huh?"

"No kidding." Blu said, "Anyway, what's all this for?" Blu was curious as to why Jewel would go through all this trouble.

"Because," Jewel said seductively, "I wanted to repay you for treating me so well."

"But what I did was nothing compared to this!" Blu stated. Jewel just shook her head.

"No, _this _is nothing compared to what you've done." Jewel said, "Besides, there's still more to come." Blu looked puzzled.

"There is?" Blu asked.

"Yup! Over here!" Ethan said happily as he flew in the direction of the fake hollows.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Blu asked. Jewel put a primary feather to his beak.

"No, you've done enough for me." Jewel said, shushing Blu. Blu picked Jewel up anyway.

"That doesn't mean I can't do more." Blu stated, flying over to the hollows. Jewel smiled sweetly at this. She was glad she had a caring bird like Blu.

When they reached the fake hollows, Blu was surprised once more. The hollows were decorated with a large assortment of flowers. Some flowers were hanged on the branches and vines all around, and more were hanged in Blu and Jewel's fake hollow. And to the left, a large pile of fruits.

"Whoa!" Blu gawked as he set Jewel down on a branch. "Jewel, did you do this all on your own?"

"I helped a little." Ethan chuckled. Blu looked around hollows, admiring the flowers.

"Do you like it?" Jewel asked sweetly. Blu gave Jewel a frown.

"No." Blu said bitterly. This shocked Jewel, and Blu's tone made her heart broken. Ethan became shocked as well, never seeing this in Blu before. Blu then smiled. "I love it!" Jewel perked up, and felt happy again. Ethan felt relieved.

"Now, with that out of the way…" Ethan said, "Let's eat!" Ethan then ran over to the fruit pile. "WOOOO!" Ethan jumped into the pile like it was a swimming pool, a couple of fruits falling off as he jumped in. He came out a couple of seconds later with a green fruit. Ethan then took a large bite. A good fifth of the fruit was gone. Blu and Jewel were chuckling at Ethan's behavior.

"I'm guessing you like that fruit." Jewel giggled as Ethan took another large bite.

"It's a pear. I love a good pear. Also, I'm hungry." Ethan said while chewing. Blu and Jewel went over to the fruit pile and began eating as well, but not as "enthusiastic" as Ethan.

_25_

After the three birds finished, much of the fruit was untouched. Much like their first night of Jewel's healing, all three were on their backs.

"I might have gotten too much fruit." Jewel grunted, full from eating too many mangos.

"Ugh… you think?" Ethan grunted as well, who ate five pears in under two minutes. His stomach was not agreeing with his decision to eat so quickly. "Ugh… let's hope I can sleep this off."

"I like that idea." Blu mumbled, trying to get up. "Let's get some sleep. Today was kinda tiring." Everyone nodded as they struggled to get up. Ethan fell down a couple of times walking over to his hollow.

"'Night." Ethan mumbled as he walked into his hollow. Once again, they heard a dull_ thud_, but this time, a couple of grunts followed. "Ugh… I shouldn't've landed on my stomach… uuuggghhh…" Blu and Jewel chuckled as they entered their hollow. After finding a comfortable position that their stomachs agreed with, Blu wrapped his wings around Jewel.

"Thank you Jewel." Blu whispered, glad that Jewel did all of that for him. Jewel just placed one of her primary feathers on his beak, shushing.

"No, I should thank you." Jewel whispered before closing her eyes. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Blu returned, closing his eyes as well.

**Aww, that was cute. Sorry if it was short, but at least it was sweet. Eh? Eh? Short and sweet? Ah, what a waste. Also, I do know that I repeated myself in the one scene. I just wanted to keep the image fresh in your guy's minds. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed that, because I sure did. See you in the next one! **

**Real Life Fact: Spix Macaws don't eat fruit. Spix Macaws are seed eaters. Seems odd that everyone has them eat fruit. Oh well, it is FanFiction.**


	5. Release

**Hey guys, Sly here! Before we continue, I have something to say. For one thing, Happy Mother's Day! I know, it's late and that I could've done it on the last chapter, but I was finishing up the last chapter on Sunday and it didn't cross my mind. Secondly, a review by HeadHusky reminded me to say something: I will not, and I mean WILL NOT POST A LEMON CHAPTER. NOT NOW, NOT EVER. So don't even try to ask. **

**Now, just because I say I won't do a lemon, that doesn't mean I can make jokes about it or other related things. I have already done the joke part already, and the other part will come up soon…**

**Lez do dis! **

**Disclaimer: I only own Ethan and the Imagination Hat. Lyric changes are for a parodic manner only. **

Chapter 5: Release

The day had come. The day had finally come. The day that Jewel's wing had fully healed had come. Nearly the entire aviary was buzzing with excitement with the event. Birds and humans alike were talking about the last Blue Spix's Macaws being released into the wild. Everyone was anxious to see them leave the aviary, and the Spix's macaws in question were no less excited.

Jewel was running around the breeding chamber in excitement, flapping her wings and whooping. Tulio had just taken her cast off, and Jewel was incredibly excited for that, being released, being able to fly again, and most of all, living with Blu.

Blu and Ethan were standing on a branch above Jewel. They both were watching her run around in sheer joy and excitement. Ethan chuckled a bit here and there, as Jewel sometimes did some humorous things, like jumping onto a low hanging branch and doing a front flip.

Blu was thinking about a plan he had. Blu had thought over the prospect of living in the jungle. After several hours of thinking carefully, Blu had come up with a plan that he thought would satisfy Jewel and himself. Ethan helped set up his surprise to Jewel, as Blu needed his help. Blu and Ethan set up this surprise the previous day. Despite this, Blu was still worried that Jewel would refuse.

_I hope she'll like it, _Blu thought as Jewel continued to run around, _I don't think I can live in the jungle. It seems too dangerous, even with Ethan around. _Blu looked at Ethan as he thought this. Blu and Ethan continued to watch Jewel run around until Tulio became visible in the viewing room. Everyone looked up to him as he pointed to his watch, as they couldn't hear him inside.

"WOO HOO!" Jewel whooped, doing another front flip. This grabbed another chuckle from Ethan and the two brothers flew down. "It's time!" Jewel ran over to the entrance/exit of the breeding chamber. "I'm glad we're leaving this place!"

"Ah, it wasn't that bad, was it?" Ethan asked.

"Well, no, but I'd rather be in the real jungle, not in a fake one made by humans." Jewel said back.

"I am going to miss that hollow we stayed in." Blu said somewhat sadly, as Blu and Jewel shared some pleasant memories in that hollow.

"Me too." Jewel agreed, looking back to those memories.

"I third that." Ethan agreed as well. After a few minutes of enjoying the memories of the past week, Jewel spoke up.

"So are we going or not?" Jewel asked with excitement. Blu and Ethan nodded. "I'm also guessing I'm going to learn about this surprise of yours, Blu." Blu nodded again, remembering his surprise. "And yours too, Ethan." Ethan smiled as well. Ethan was absent most of the previous day, either helping Blu or doing something he wouldn't reveal.

_25_

After signaling the three birds that it was time, Tulio stood near the entrance/exit of the breeding chamber. As he was waiting, Tulio had reviewed everything that happened over the week.

Linda and he began a relationship during the week, already with two dates. Tulio was also enlisted the help of Ethan the previous day to construct Linda's new house and new bookstore in the city, thanks to the Imagination Hat. Linda and Tulio also built a sanctuary in Rio's jungle, again thanks to Ethan. They wanted a place for Blu and Jewel's kids to be raised safely, as well as protecting other birds. Tulio was wearing a yellow T-shirt that said _BLU BIRD SANCTUARY_ on it. It also had a macaw on it that looked like Blu. Linda and Tulio began taking care of Fernando as well, giving him a place to stay in Linda's new house and a job at the aviary.

_That Hat is really useful, _Tulio pondered, _Maybe he could help out in the aviary. He could help a lot of birds._ Soon after, Tulio heard the door open. He saw the three Spix's come out, Ethan changing into his human form. Everyone had grown accustomed to Ethan's changes and the Hat. Tulio smiled.

"Punctual, aren't we?" Tulio laughed. Ethan laughed too.

"Ah, we were just giving the place one last goodbye." Ethan said, patting the wall with his hand. Tulio laughed again as he picked up Jewel.

"Let's go." Tulio said confidently. Blu hopped onto Ethan's shoulder as he followed Tulio.

Linda and Fernando were sitting outside the viewing room, waiting for them. They both had similar shirts to what Tulio was wearing. They heard the door open, and saw the four come out.

"Are we ready?" Linda asked. Blu flew off Ethan's shoulder and onto Linda's as she talked, Linda giggling in response. Tulio nodded.

"Let's get to the jeep." Tulio said, motioning everyone to follow him.

_25_

After several minutes of driving, the jeep finally made it to the jungle. After another few minutes, a wooden watchtower came into view. The roof was red while the walls were white. On the side of the tower, a sign had a macaw on it that suspiciously looked like Blu that said _BLU BIRD SANCTUARY_.

"When was this built?" Blu asked. Ethan smirked.

"Remember how I was gone most of the day yesterday?" Ethan asked. Blu and Jewel nodded. "Well, I was helping Linda and Tulio with this. But, this isn't my surprise." Blu and Jewel nodded in understanding as the jeep slowed to a stop.

"We're here!" Tulio hummed, getting out. Everyone followed suit, and climbed up the stairs. When they reached the top, Tulio outstretched his hands, nodding. Jewel took this as the OK and took off. Jewel's wing had successfully healed, and was flying again.

Linda walked up to the railing, Blu in her hand. She placed Blu down on the railing, doing their signature handshake. Ethan didn't join in, as he and Linda found it awkward. Linda stroked Blu on the top of his head. Blu then looked up at Jewel, then at Ethan, and then took off.

Ethan stood to the railing. He turned to the three behind him.

"We'll be in touch." Ethan said. He then climbed up onto the railing, and jumped off, turning into his bird form mid-air. The three humans grouped together in an embrace.

"That's my big, brave boy." Linda sighed, referring to Blu. The three humans watched the three birds flew off into the distance.

_25_

After several minutes of flying around in excitement, the three birds stopped on a branch. Blu and Ethan were slightly out of breath from flying around, trying to keep up with Jewel.

"Whew!" Ethan said, "You fly fast!" Jewel giggled.

"I'd better whip you two into shape." Jewel laughed, "But not now. So, Blu, where's your surprise?" Blu perked up, remembering the surprise.

"Oh, right!" Blu said. He began looking around where his surprise might be. "Uh, Ethan? Which way?" Ethan began looking around too. He eventually stopped in a direction behind them.

"That way!" Ethan said, pointing. All three took off in that direction.

_25_

After several more minutes, a house came into view. Jewel was confused as to why they were going towards to a human structure. Eventually, a large bird house came into view next to the human house. The birdhouse had two houses. A large one was sitting on a piece of wood, serving as a landing strip. Another smaller one was a couple feet above the larger one, no landing strip for it. The three birds landed on the landing strip.

"Surprise!" Blu said somewhat nervously. Jewel was confused.

"What's this?" Jewel asked, not sure of what she was looking at.

"Our new home?" Blu answered, which sounded more like a question.

"New home? Here?" Jewel asked again. Blu was starting to get nervous. His fear was coming true.

"Uh… yeah. It's a good place." Blu began nervously, "The jungle's over there, and Linda's new home is that." Blu pointed to the areas as he was speaking. "The two houses here will give me and you some privacy." Blu pointed to the two birdhouses. "And it's in the Blu Bird Sanctuary." A little ways away, the watch tower was visible. "It's perfect!"

"I guess we got caught in the excitement of being free we flew in the opposite direction of the bird houses." Ethan chuckled. Jewel was somewhat unhappy. She didn't like the idea of living in something like that.

"Look, Blu," Jewel began, "I think its best, for us and our kids," Blu froze at the mention of kids, "to live in the jungle, away from humans."

"Well, technically you can't do that." Ethan intervened, raising a primary feather. Jewel gave him a glare that said: _Who asked you?_ She was clearly not in the mood for Ethan's remarks. Ethan threw his wings up defensively and took a couple of steps back.

"Anyway, besides, it's in your nature, Blu." Jewel continued. Blu was still nervous about living in the jungle.

"I don't know… it seems too dangerous." Blu said softly, looking away. Jewel walked up to Blu.

"Hey, it's okay. I'll be there to protect you. And so will Ethan." Jewel reassured. Jewel looked up at Ethan as she finished, who _nodded_.

"I agree." Ethan said, "It is probably for the best." Jewel smiled at this.

"See? Even your half-human brother agrees with me. Come on, let's go find some real hollows." Before Blu could protest, a familiar voice was heard.

"He-hey! If it isn't our favorite blue birds!" the voice said. Everyone turned around, and saw Nico and Pedro flying over. It was Nico who called out to them.

"There you birds are!" Pedro exclaimed, "We thought Ethan told you about the party!" Blu and Jewel became puzzled. Ethan just looked agitated.

"Party? What party?" Blu asked. Ethan face-winged himself and sighed.

"Well, it was going to be a _surprise_," Ethan said bitterly, placing extra emphasis on "surprise", also shooting the two a glare. Nico and Pedro just looked around, whistling casually. "But I guess not. Anyway, that was my surprise." Blu and Jewel were confused.

"Why did you set up a party?" Jewel asked.

"Why? Because it's a celebration for your wing healing, and for your relationship." Ethan said happily.

"But, I thought the club was destroyed when the marmosets attacked us." Blu stated, remembering the occurrence.

"I helped fix it all up yesterday." Ethan said. Blu and Jewel smiled.

"That's sweet of you. You really were busy yesterday." Jewel said, smiling.

"Why do you think I was so tired when I came back?" Ethan said laughing. Pedro cleared his throat. Everyone turned to the samba birds.

"If you three are done, let's get partyin'!" Nico said happily as he flipped his bottle cap. Everyone cheered as they flew off to the re-built club. On the way, Blu asked:

"Is Rafael coming?" Nico shook his head.

"Nah, man. Eva wouldn't let him leave." Nico responded. Blu inwardly chuckled. "Too bad. He would've loved to see you guys."

_25_

As the five birds walked into the new samba club, many things were different than the last visit. The stage was rebuilt, nearly exactly the same as before. But, it had actual instruments, which were shrunk to fit birds. The dance floor was much larger, fitting nearly twice as many birds as before. Much more advanced lights were set up, which automatically changed to the beat of the music. Also, a bar was set up to the left, and so were some tables to the right. Ethan became confused at the two last things.

"Hey! I didn't make those!" Ethan cried out.

"Brand new addition. We added them just after you left." Nico stated.

"Why didn't you go after me when you got the idea?" Ethan asked.

"You look too tired to do anything." Pedro answered. Ethan walked over to the bar. What he saw shocked him even more.

"You got ALCOHOL too?!" Ethan nearly screamed. "How did you even get this stuff?"

"Humans don't pick up after themselves." Nico shrugged. "But what does it matter? We're here to party, not drink."

"Yea! It's time to skip a level!" Pedro said enthusiastically as he and Nico flew to the stage.

"Hey, everyone! Our special guests are back and ready to party!" Nico called out to the crowd. Every bird stopped dancing and turned to Blu and Jewel. Blu and Jewel walked to the center of the club, receiving "Congratulations!" and "I wish I was you." comments from other birds as they walked by. "Let's give 'em a party they'll never forget!" Everyone cheered.

"And guess who's also back!" Pedro shouted. A spotlight shined on Ethan, who was still gawking at the alcohol. Everyone cheered even louder as they remembered Ethan from the previous week. Ethan turned around in surprise. He quickly recovered, smiled, and bowed.

"I can see that I sang pretty well last time!" Ethan shouted, flying up to Nico and Pedro. The familiar music was starting to play, and Nico and Pedro began singing.

_Nico and Pedro: I wanna party,_

_I wanna samba, _

_I wanna party, _

_I wanna samba, _

Everyone began dancing until a voice rang out through the club.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" The music completely stopped, and everyone turned their head in the direction of the voice. The voice turned out to be Ethan's. "Is this all you guys sing?" Ethan asked. Everyone was silent. They were utterly confused at what was going on.

"Uh… yeah… is that a problem?" Nico asked, puzzled.

"Well, kinda. I mean, if that's all you guys sing, then, don't you get bored? Does anyone get bored?" Ethan asked back. Ethan looked to the crowd, and a couple of heads nodded.

"Well, not us." Nico said.

"Yeah, we never get tired of it." Pedro added.

"Although, attendance has been down recently…" Nico pondered.

"Then that's it! Let's do something different." Ethan exclaimed, throwing his wings up.

"Well, what do you think we should do?" Pedro asked, a little agitated. Ethan turned and thought for a bit. After a couple of seconds, Ethan smirked.

"I got an idea." Ethan said smugly. Just as he said this, music began playing. Ethan stepped forward, and began singing.

_Ethan: I came to dance, dance, dance, dance,_

_I hit the floor, 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans,_

_I'm bringin' all my favorite friends, friends, friends, friends, _

_Leave me some space for both my wings, wings, wings, wings,_

Ethan began doing a bit of a shuffle, striking a pose every time he repeated a word. During his second line, he did more poses. On his third line, Ethan pointed at Blu, Jewel, Nico and Pedro instead of striking poses. On his fourth, he raised his right wing, then his left, then both up, and finally, both down.

_Yeah, yeah,_

'_Cause it goes on and on and on,_

_And it goes on and on and on,_

_Yeah, _

Ethan took off into the air, spinning as he sang.

_I throw my wings up in the air sometimes,_

_Saying AYO! Gotta let go!_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life,_

_Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!_

The music picked up, and Ethan flapped his wings hard, sending him high up. Ethan fell down, landing on his third line. Ethan began dancing, and so did the others. They all liked the new change. Blu was spinning Jewel around, who was cheering in joy. Blu gave her a little push, still spinning. Jewel stopped spinning and began dancing with Blu again, unfazed and in sync. Nico and Pedro were dancing too.

_'Cause we gon' rock this club,_

_We gon' go all night,_

_We gon' light it up,_

_Like it's dynamite!_

_'Cause I told you once,_

_Now I told you twice,_

_We gon' light it up,_

_Like it's dynamite!_

As Ethan finish, Pedro got an idea of his own.

_Pedro: I came to move, move, move, move,_

_Get out the way of me and my crew, crew, crew, crew,_

_I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do,_

_Just what the heck, came here to do, do, do, do,_

Pedro slid in front of Ethan as Ethan finished, striking poses in a similar fashion. On his second line, Pedro pointed to Blu, Jewel, Nico and Ethan and pushed an invisible bird while doing so. On his last two lines, Pedro struck poses.

_Yeah, yeah,_

'_Cause it goes on and on and on,_

_Ethan and Pedro: And it goes on and on and on,_

_Yeah,_

Ethan joined in as Pedro was singing. Pedro, flew up so that he was at level with Ethan, and Ethan just raised his wings.

_I throw my wings up in the air sometimes,_

_Saying AYO! Gotta let go!_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life,_

_Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!_

They crowd became more and more excited and danced more ecstatic in response. Some even danced in the air.

_'Cause we gon' rock this club,_

_We gon' go all night,_

_We gon' light it up,_

_Like it's dynamite!_

_'Cause I told you once,_

_Now I told you twice,_

_We gon' light it up,_

_Like it's dynamite!_

Pedro and Ethan continued dancing, Ethan spinning on his head while Pedro was flying and dancing with the birds in the air. Ethan got up, as soon as he did this, he felt small talons on his head.

_Nico: I'm gonna take it all,_

_I'm gonna be the last one standing._

_Higher over all,_

_I'm gonna be the last one landing._

_Cause I, I, I believe it,_

_And I, I, I, I just want it all..._

_I just want it all..._

_I'm gonna put my wings in the air!_

_Nico and Pedro: Wings, wings in the air!_

_Nico, Pedro, and Ethan: Put your wings in the air!_

Nico had joined in, placing himself on Ethan's head, his bottle cap off, and swaying his body from side to side as he sung. Ethan continued to dance, just not as fast, so that Nico wouldn't fall off. Nico leapt of Ethan's head, and began flying upwards. Pedro and Ethan followed, singing as well. They flew as high as the roof would allow them. When they finished singing, a dance break began.

_Ethan: I throw my wings up in the air sometimes,_

_Ethan and Pedro: Saying AYO! Gotta let go!_

_Nico: I wanna celebrate and live my life,_

_Nico and Pedro: Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!_

_All: 'Cause we gon' rock this club,_

_We gon' go all night,_

_We gon' light it up,_

_Like it's dynamite!_

_'Cause I told you once,_

_Now I told you twice,_

_We gon' light it up,_

_Like it's dynamite!_

The three performers landed at center stage, who continued to dance until they finished. They ended with Ethan in the center, wings crossed, with a smug look on his face. Nico and Pedro were back-to-back, in the same pose in front of Ethan.

When they finished, everyone cheered. It was so loud, that every human within fifty feet could hear. Luckily, the club was well hidden from human sight.

Blu and Jewel were sharing a kiss. Ethan flew down to them, smirking.

"That's how it should have happened the first time." Ethan said. Blu snickered.

"If I remember correctly, you stopped that from happening the first time." Blu stated. Ethan laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head with this wing.

"Heh, oops." Ethan said with a nervous smile. Blu and Jewel laughed.

"Now, just because that song's over," Pedro exclaimed, "That doesn't mean that the party's over! Let's hit it!" The crowd cheered as more music began playing.

Everyone partied hard and long into the night, so much that Blu, Jewel, and Ethan even tried some of the club's new stanch of alcohol.

**Woo hoo! That's one hell of a day for our favorite birds! I'm sure you've noticed (I mean, how could you not?) the addition of a song here. **

**You know, the thing I've noticed about this archive is that there's something we've been missing: Music. Lots and lots of music. I know, there are some songs here and there, but not as much as the movies. Rio is a musical after all. Well guess what? I'm here to change that. I'm including lots of music, so get your music players and headphones ready, 'cause I'm becoming a DJ! See you in the next one! **

**The song featured in this chapter is "Dynamite" by Taio Cruz. Who knew it was this song? Let me know! **

**Real Life Fact: Although Eva can't sing, her voice actor, Bebel Gilberto, is a well-known singer. Now that's what I call acting! **


	6. The Incident

**Hey guys, Sly here! As you may have noticed, this is the chapter where we find about the "Incident". Now, get ready, it's a doozy. And controversial. Don't say I didn't warn you. Lez do dis! **

**Disclaimer: I only own Ethan and the Imagination Hat. **

Chapter 6: The "Incident"

The sun rose once again in the wondrous city of Rio de Janeiro. Once more, the living things began to wake up to the start of a new day. Although, for three birds, it wasn't a pleasant awakening.

"Uuuuuggggghhhhh…" Blu groaned, barely opening his eyes. After blinking several times, he found himself in a hollow, Jewel and Ethan with him.

Blu and Ethan were lying on their backs, and Jewel on her side, facing the entrance/exit of the hollow. Ethan was behind Jewel, and Blu was in front of Jewel. Jewel and Ethan were still asleep.

"Ugh," Blu groaned again as he lifted his head up. This was a mistake. Blu had a terrible headache, and put his head down to relieve himself of the pain. After several more minutes, Blu was able to lift himself up. His head still hurt, but not enough to keep him down. He was also tired as well, which surprised him. "What happened last night?" Blu asked himself, looking around the hollow. "I don't remember getting here last night." Blu looked at Jewel and Ethan, still asleep. Blu walked over to Jewel, who was closer.

"Jewel? Jewel?" Blu said, shaking Jewel. Jewel just murmured and moved a bit. Blu frowned. "Jewel! Wake up!" Blu shock her more vigorously, and Jewel opened her eyes.

"Blu? Uuuggghhh…" Jewel groaned, rubbing her head. "My head hurts, ow." Blu nodded.

"Mine does too." Blu added, helping Jewel up. After several more minutes, Blu and Jewel decided to wake Ethan up. They both shock him quickly.

"Uuuggghhh… mornin'." Ethan grunted, feeling the pain in his head too.

"Morning." Jewel grunted back, as her head still hurt badly.

"I guess we had one too many drinks last night." Ethan grunted, pulling himself up.

"So that's why our heads hurts." Blu exclaimed, rubbing his head.

"Hey Ethan, could you get rid of this headache?" Jewel pleaded.

"Sure. This is excruciating." Ethan responded. After a few seconds, the pain completely disappeared. All three of them sighed in relief.

"Ah, much better." Jewel said, happy. Blu and Ethan nodded in response.

"That happened quicker than I expected." Ethan pondered.

"It did?" Blu asked. Ethan nodded. "How?"

"Let me see…" Ethan answered, looking away. Ethan stared off into space for a couple of seconds before turning his head back to Blu and Jewel. "Heh, the Hat actually gave me an answer for once."

"Well, what is it?" Blu pushed, wanting to know the answer.

"Apparently," Ethan began, "The Hat is not only affected by Focus, but by Brain Power too. I guess the lower Power I have, the harder it is for me to use It. And it's 'refueled' so-to-speak by singing, oddly enough." Blu and Jewel were confused.

"How does that work?" Jewel asked.

"I guess it has to do with the fact of making the lyrics on the spot has to do with it. It might be the factor of being creative, or 'imaginative' that gives the Power." Ethan responded, placing his primary feathers to his "chin". Blu and Jewel were still confused. "Believe me, this thing confuses me too." Jewel began to notice the hollow that all three were in.

"Hey, look at this hollow!" Jewel exclaimed. She began to inspect it. "It's the perfect size for us! And no one owns it!" Jewel leapt out of the hollow and onto a nearby branch. Jewel began looking around. "There's a stream over there, and some fruit trees!" Jewel was becoming more and more excited. Blu and Ethan walked outside. Ethan then saw something that perked his interest. Ethan flew over to it, becoming excited.

"Hey! Another hollow and it's really close to you guys!" Ethan said happily. "Wow, what a coincidence!" The other hollow was about a hundred feet away. Amongst the happiness of Jewel and Ethan, Blu was slightly unhappy. He hoped that they couldn't find a good hollow, and they would have to live in the hollow he and Ethan built. But, seeing Jewel happy made it better.

The three began making their nests, Jewel having to help both Blu and Ethan, as they didn't know how to make a proper nest. After several hours, the three stood in front of their work, proud. After a minute of admiring, their stomach's grumbled. Jewel laughed nervously.

"I guess we got caught up in the fact that we stumbled across the hollows we forgot to feed ourselves." Jewel said, rubbing the back of her neck with her wing.

"Who knew that our drunken versions would find such a place." Ethan laughed. Blu's stomach grumbled again.

"Can we get some food now?" Blu pouted. Without any further argument, the three flew over to the fruit tree Jewel spotted earlier. They flew over to a passion fruit tree. While the three were eating, Ethan suggested something.

"You know… we should… go visit… Rafael." Ethan said while eating. "Since…he couldn't… go to… the party…" Ethan swallowed the food in his mouth, "we should tell him how things are going between us." Blu and Jewel nodded.

"Yeah, I'd bet he would." Blu said, swallowing. Jewel swallowed her fruit and leapt off the tree.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Jewel cried out. "This will be a great way for us to get used to the area." Jewel began to fly, Blu and Ethan behind her.

* * *

After several minutes of flying around, trying to find Rafael's hollow, they eventually found the familiar rock in front of Rafael's house. They landed outside the hollow, expecting Rafael's kids to jump them at any moment.

"Rafael?" Blu called out, hoping he would answer before they were pounced. Luckily, he did. Rafael popped out of his hollow.

"Who's out there?" Rafael called out, ready to defend his home. He then saw the three blue birds and smiled. "Ah, it's just you three! How's it going, amigos?" Everyone smiled warmly.

"Good! How about you?" Ethan answered.

"Muy bien! Eva took the kids to Copacabana Beach today." Rafael returned.

"I was wondering where those little de-*ahem*- kids were." Jewel pondered, stopping herself from saying something rude. Rafael flew down to them.

"How's the relationship going lovebirds?" Rafael asked. Blu and Jewel blushed a little before Blu saying:

"It's going good." Rafael's eyes lit up. He then gave the two a big hug.

"I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" Rafael nearly yelled, hugging Blu and Jewel tighter.

"Uh, Rafael?" Blu sputtered, "Could you lessen your grip, please?" Rafael realized that he was crushing the two, and finally let them go, Blu and Jewel gasping for air. Ethan laughed.

"Who knew even an old bird like you could strangle two birds at once!" Ethan laughed. Rafael frowned.

"Why don't I give you one?" Rafael said, getting closer to Ethan. Ethan's smile disappeared.

"Nope!" Ethan cried out as he flew up, avoiding Rafael. Blu, Jewel, and Rafael laughed at Ethan flying away. Ethan frowned. 'Err, it's not that funny!" Ethan flew back down, keeping his distance from Rafael.

"Anyway," Rafael said, "Have you found hollows yet?" Everyone nodded.

"Yes. We found them this morning, coincidentally waking up in them." Blu said.

"Yeah, and their perfect for our kids!" Jewel said happily. Blu froze.

"You've been thinking about 'it' then?" Rafael said.

"Uh, no…" Blu said quietly, looking away. Rafael just shrugged it off.

"Well, you'll think about it at one point or another." Rafael said.

"Well, it think this was a good talk!" Ethan said, clapping his wings once. "We should probably get going." Blu nodded, happy to change the subject. As the three turned to leave, Rafael stopped them.

"Oh! And one more thing amigos," Rafael began. "There's a group of eagles in this area-" Rafael was cut off by Jewel.

"Of course there is, there's always eagles somewhere." Jewel scoffed, thinking that Rafael thought they were oblivious to the fact of predators. Rafael frowned.

"This group's different." Rafael said. This grabbed their attention. "This group of eagles like to capture their prey and torture them until they want them to eat them." All three had their eyes widened, slightly horrified at this thought. "These eagles are very strong, and their leader, Drako, is insane. They all torture you, but Drako will do it in the worst possible ways, he'll torture you for so long that your only want in the world is to die, in a matter of hours." The three were really set off guard, becoming more horrified and scared.

The three flew off, saying goodbye to their toucan friend, a little unnerved.

"Uh, Ethan," Blu said, his voice shaky, "You're going to protect us, right?" Ethan nodded firmly.

"To my last breath." Ethan said, looking ahead. Blu and Jewel relaxed, sure that Ethan will keep them safe.

_One week later_

The sun rose once more on Rio de Janeiro. The sun was a beautiful sight to be seen, but for one macaw, it was an annoyance.

The light shined on Blu's eyes, causing him to move around, in an attempt to block out the light. Unfortunately, this didn't work, and he woke up.

_Ugh, I'm going to have to remind myself to sleep somewhere else tonight._ Blu thought as he got up. He looked down and saw Jewel, sleeping peacefully. Blu smiled. _What did I do to deserve her?_ Blu walked over to the entrance/exit of the hollow, admiring the sun that just gave him a rude awakening. Blu began to become accustomed to the jungle, but only slightly. He would sometimes go visit Linda, much to Jewel's displeasure. He would also sometimes bring something, until Jewel told him to return it.

After a couple of minutes, Blu felt two wings wrap around him. He turned around, seeing Jewel behind him, smiling warmly. Blu returned the smile and wrapped his wings around Jewel as well.

"Good morning, handsome." Jewel whispered, giving Blu a quick peck.

"Good morning, beautiful." Blu returned.

"What are you doing?" Jewel asked, lying her head on Blu's shoulder.

"Oh, just watching sun rise." Blu answered, pulling Jewel closer. The two enjoyed the moment until Jewel's stomach rumbled. Jewel blushed.

"I guess someone's hungry." Blu teased. Jewel smiled again.

"Why don't you get us some food? Make sure you get me two this time." Jewel pleaded. Blu couldn't refuse.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Blu said, flying off. Blu reached the fruit trees and plucked three mangos off a tree. During the last couple of days, Jewel had grown a larger appetite, normally eating two, and in one instance three, fruits in one sitting. She would eat these really fast, normally before Blu ate through half of his one fruit. It perplexed Blu, but he thought that Jewel just liked the fruit's taste.

As neared his hollow, he heard a pained scream in the hollow. It sounded like Jewel. Blu felt fearful, and flew as fast as he could to his hollow, dropping the mangos in the process. When he reached his hollow, he saw Jewel lying on the ground, her wings over her belly. She looked like she was in great pain. Blu ran over to her.

"Jewel!" Blu called out, "Jewel! What's wrong? Tell me!" Jewel looked up.

"My stomach… hurts… really bad…" Jewel sputtered, yelping in pain from time to time.

"Uh… what do I do? What do I do?" Blu said quickly, his wings on his head. Blu was thinking quickly, trying to find a solution. Finally, an idea came to his head. "I'll go get Ethan, okay? I'll be right back!" Jewel just grunted.

"Hurry!" Jewel pleaded. Blu flew off to Ethan's hollow. Thirty seconds later, Blu came rushing in, Ethan right behind him, a look of worry on his face.

"Okay, this'll help!" Ethan said quickly, holding his wings out. Jewel stopped him.

"Wait! The pain's going down!" Jewel said. Blu and Ethan became confused.

"What?" Ethan said. Jewel got up.

"The pain's gone now." Jewel said, confused as well.

"Ethan, check if there's something wrong!" Blu said, exasperated. Ethan nodded. After a few seconds, his eyes lit up.

"So that's what it is!" Ethan said, a smile forming on his face.

"What is it?!" Blu and Jewel yelled in unison.

"Jewel's pregnant!" Ethan said, throwing his wings up. Blu and Jewel became utterly shocked. The three remained silent for several minutes until Ethan broke the silence. "Uh, are you too still there?" Blu and Jewel shock their heads, snapping out of the trance they were in.

"I'm pregnant?" Jewel nearly screamed.

"Uh, yeah… didn't you hear me?" Ethan said, somewhat confused at how they were reacting.

"She's pregnant?" Blu nearly yelled as well.

"Uh, yeah." Ethan said again.

"Are you sure?" Blu asked.

"Uh, yeah. I found one egg in there." Ethan said, pointing at Jewel's stomach. Jewel then became excited.

"I'm going to be a mother!" Jewel said excitedly, running around. Blu was just staring at the wall of the hollow. He was just dumbfounded.

"I don't remember us doing… that…" Blu said, his voice quieting down as he finished. Jewel stopped running around.

"Yeah, me too." Jewel pondered. Ethan thought for a moment.

"Maybe during the party last week. You too did have lots of time alone after those first few drinks." Ethan stated. "Well, hey, it was going to happen sooner or later." Jewel was became happy once more and hugged Blu.

"We're going to be parents!" Jewel squealed, hugging Blu tightly. Blu pushed her off.

"But, I'm not sure if I'm ready to be a father…" Blu said apprehensively. "I don't think I can handle it…" Jewel came closer and gave Blu another hug, this time more comforting.

"Hey, you'll be a great dad. I know it." Jewel said, trying to ease Blu's nerves. Ethan came up too.

"Yeah. And Jewel and I will be there to help." Ethan said. Blu thought about it for a few more seconds, and then nodded.

"In that case, then… I'm ready." Blu said, growing more confident as he finished. Jewel squealed again and hugged Blu. Ethan smiled. After a few seconds, Jewel let Blu go.

"Um, Ethan?" Jewel asked trepadaciously.

"Yeah?" Ethan responded.

"Could you… um… check to make sure the baby's okay?" Jewel asked. Ethan nodded.

"Sure! You know, you don't have to be so awkward about it." Ethan said happily before turning away. "Okay… good… good… good…" Blu and Jewel became relieved that their baby was going okay. "…good…"

Ethan paused. His face began to change. His eyes widened. His pupils narrowed. He slowly turned to Blu and Jewel, stiff as a board. They began to get seriously worried. Ethan began to become white. He became so white that his entire skin was visible under his feathers. Blu and Jewel became utterly scared. Then, Ethan's skin changed again, but this time, to a disgusting green. Ethan then began to stagger out towards the entrance/exit of the hollow. He moved out of view, but Blu and heard Ethan puking.

"BBBBLLLLLLAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGG!" This went on for thirty more seconds, Blu and Jewel dreading the news more and more. Ethan finally came in, turning white again.

"E-Ethan?" Blu stammered. "Wa-what's wrong?" Ethan stood there for another ten seconds, not moving or speaking. He then finally did.

"B-Blu…" Ethan stammered, "Yo-you're no-not th-the fa-father." Blu and Jewel froze. They were full of dread and fear. This struck them hard, Jewel much harder. Blu couldn't talk, but Jewel somehow mustered the strength to.

"W-who is then?" Jewel stammered. Ethan remained silent for several more seconds. He was fearful of the answer he was about to give.

"…I-it's me…"

***faint* **

…


	7. Nervous Breakdown

…

* * *

Chapter 7: Nervous Breakdown

* * *

"…I-it's me…"

Blu and Jewel were utterly baffled. They just couldn't believe it. They heard it, they've seen it, but they just couldn't believe it. They couldn't believe that Ethan was the father for Jewel's egg. The two stared at Ethan in disbelief, who looked like he was going to faint. Blu and Jewel looked at each other worryingly. Their faces gradually turned from worry to fury. They both turned to yell at Ethan, but all they saw was the entrance/exit of the hollow. Ethan disappeared. The two became confused and turned around. They found him behind them, but what they saw softened their expressions.

Ethan was huddled in a corner of the hollow, his face in utter distress. His eyes were wider than ever, and his pupils were so small that they were barely visible. He was sitting in a fetal position, his wings around his legs, rocking back and forth slowly. Ethan was muttering something too, but it was so quiet that Blu and Jewel couldn't hear him. Blu and Jewel walked up to Ethan.

"Ethan?" Blu called out, hoping to get his attention. Ethan didn't respond. "Ethan?" Blu said again, waving his wing in front of his eyes. Ethan didn't even flinch. This softened the two's expressions more, losing their rage. But something else iced the cake.

As Blu waved his wing in front of Ethan's eyes, Blu was close enough to hear what Ethan was muttering. He only heard one word at a time, but they were powerful on their own.

"…Betrayer…"

"…Rapist…"

"…Asshole…"

"…Good-for-nothing…"

These were among the many words Blu heard. Blu's expression completely changed. His feelings of rage were replaced by sadness and pity. Blu motioned Jewel to listen as well, her face and feelings becoming like Blu's. Ethan was calling himself these names, the self-insults getting worse and worse as time passed. Blu and Jewel withdrew, now knowing the truth. It was a complete accident. The two looked down, sad. Nothing could be heard in the hollow, other than Ethan's barely audible self-insults. Blu sighed, breaking the silence.

"What do we do?" Blu asked. Jewel shrugged.

"I don't know…" Jewel responded. Another silence grew as the two tried to find out a solution.

"Maybe… Tulio?" Blu suggested, unsure. Jewel raised her eyebrow.

"Tulio?" Jewel nearly yelled, "Why Tulio?" Blu shifted nervously.

"Well, he knows a lot about birds, he may know what to do." Blu said.

"What would he know about something like this?" Jewel exclaimed, "Besides, you can't depend entirely on humans." Blu was about to say something, but Jewel stopped him, knowing what he was going to say. "Ethan doesn't count, since he isn't full human."

"…Retard…" Ethan muttered, still talking to himself. Blu and Jewel grimaced after hearing this. Jewel then sighed.

"Well, who do you think we should go to?" Blu asked, somewhat irritated by Jewel denouncing of his idea.

"I think we should go to Rafael." Jewel finally suggested, "He knows more about relationships than anyone. He's also closer than Tulio." Blu opened his beak to protest, but closed it, realizing she was right.

"Alright," Blu said, defeated, "But if Rafael can't help us, then we're going to Tulio!" Jewel nodded. The two walked up to Ethan, trying to snap him out of his trance. Ethan didn't respond. Jewel sighed in frustration.

"We're going to have to carry him, aren't we?" Jewel said, irritated. Blu nodded.

"Yep." Blu responded, looking at Ethan. Jewel sighed.

* * *

Rafael and Eva were watching over their kids, making sure nothing was going out of hand, which normally happened. Luckily, it was one of those rare occasions that the seventeen rascals weren't trying to strangle each other. The two toucans stood happily outside their hollow, glad that they didn't have to pry one of their kid's beaks off another's head.

The two looked back at the egg sitting in the nest. The two smiled even wider. The egg was going to hatch soon; it had been several weeks since it was laid. Rafael pulled Eva closer.

"We're going to bring another one into the world soon, my love." Rafael said smoothly. Eva smiled.

"Yes, my pudgy papaya." Eva responded, the two pulling closer. Before their beaks reached each other's, they heard someone calling Rafael's name.

"Rafael? Rafael?" the voice went. Oddly enough, it wasn't in distress. Their kids clearly weren't tackling and biting whoever was calling for Rafael. The two looked back, and saw Blu and Jewel, carrying Ethan by his talons. They assumed this was the reason why their kids didn't attack them, yet the two still became confused.

"Over here, amigos!" Rafael called out. Rafael and Eva flew out of their hollow to meet the three. Blu and Jewel dropped Ethan on the ground, who immediately returned to his fetal position and continued to mutter.

"Good, you're both here." Jewel said, relived. The toucans became more confused. The toucan kids continued to play, as what was happening didn't interest them.

"Why?" Eva asked.

"We have a BIG problem." Blu said.

"What is it amigo?" Rafael said. Blu and Jewel looked at each other uneasily before Blu turned.

"Jewel's pregnant-" Blu started before Rafael cut him off.

"Congratulations amigos! How is this a bad thing?" Rafael said happily. Eva smiled as well. Blu frowned.

"I didn't finish!" Blu yelled. Rafael shut his beak abruptly. "Jewel's pregnant with… Ethan's… kid." Rafael and Eva froze. They both had widened their eyes in disbelief. "We had the same reaction." Blu said calmly.

"I guess that's why he's like that." Rafael said, pointing at Ethan. Blu and Jewel nodded.

"How did this happen?" Eva asked. Blu and Jewel just shrugged their "shoulders". Just then they heard Ethan say something.

"…Drunkard…"

This caught everyone's attention. Everyone looked at Ethan, but he was still muttering, nothing had changed.

"Maybe that's how." Eva said, somewhat satisfied.

"Does make sense, Nico and Pedro told us how much you guys drank." Rafael pointed out.

"Rafael, Eva, we need your help." Blu began, cutting to the chase, "We don't know what to do. Surely someone with as much experience with kids as you guys do would know how to handle this problem." Rafael and Eva looked at each other, unsure. They had helped other couples with their problems before, but this was different. They had never encountered something like this. They had no idea what to do.

"Look amigo…" Rafael began, "We'd like to help, I mean, we REALLY do, but we have no idea what to do. We've never had to deal with something like this." Blu and Jewel looked down, sad. Jewel was slightly agitated because they'd have to go to Tulio.

"Thanks anyway." Blu said, disappointed.

"But I am NOT carrying him again!" Jewel said, referring to Ethan. Eva perked up.

"Now that's something I can do to help." Eva said. She walked up to Ethan. She then grabbed Ethan's head feathers and yanked on them, causing Ethan to scream. "SNAP OUT OF IT!" Eva screamed. Ethan frantically broke free of Eva's grasp.

"AHH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Ethan screamed, rubbing his head. "OW!"

"You froze up, genius." Eva retorted.

"Oh yeah… right…" Ethan said, beginning to look like he was going to freeze up again. Eva rolled her eyes and slapped Ethan in the face, hard. Ethan yelped in pain, rubbing his cheek. The Blu and Jewel took a mental note: Don't mess with Eva when she's angry.

"Thanks. I deserve that." Ethan said. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Well, we're going to go to Tulio to get some help on this situation." Blu stated. Ethan nodded.

"Let's get going. I don't want this to continue any further." Ethan said, shuddering. Blu and Jewel nodded. As the took off.

"Good luck, amigos!" Rafael called out. As the three birds disappeared from sight, Rafael turned to Eva. "Ay caramba, that's new."

* * *

…


	8. Resolution

…

* * *

Chapter 8: Resolution

* * *

The aviary came into Blu's sight as he, Jewel and Ethan flew on. Blu began to feel relieved, as they would finally get a concrete answer to their problem. They flew down to the door of the aviary, and Ethan turned human and opened the door. The three rushed in, trying to find Tulio as quick as possible. They eventually found him helping a Lear's macaw, who had a broken leg.

"Tulio!" Ethan cried out, grabbing his attention. Blu and Jewel called him too, but it was just squawks to Tulio. Tulio looked up.

"Ethan? Blu? Jewel?" Tulio said, puzzled.

"Tulio, we have a serious problem." Ethan said quickly. Tulio's face showed signs of worry.

"Don't worry, I'm on it." Tulio said reassuringly, turning to his side. "Julia! Come take care of this one, something important just came up!" A woman came over and began take care of the Lear's Tulio was caring for. "Okay, what's the problem?" Tulio said urgently. Ethan took a deep breath.

"Look, no matter what I say at first, it's not as it seems." Ethan began. Tulio nodded in understanding. Ethan took another deep breath. "Jewel's pregnant, with my kid." Tulio's eyes opened wide and his mouth gaped. Tulio was expecting something bad, but not something this bad. Tulio managed to speak.

"Are you sure?" Tulio asked, hoping Ethan was wrong. Unfortunately, Ethan shook his head.

"No. I checked several times. One egg, and DNA match. It's me." Ethan looked as if he was going into another fit again, but he realized he was and slapped himself, much to Tulio's surprise. "AHH!" Ethan yelled as he hit himself. Ethan saw Tulio's weird look. "I broke down when we first found out, and that's the only way to prevent me from doing so again." Tulio nodded again, but was still in disbelief. He wanted to ask how it happened, but then changed his mind.

"So… what do you want me to do?" Tulio asked.

"We have no idea what to do with this situation." Ethan explained.

"But, what does that have to do with me?" Tulio asked.

"Well, first, we went to a friend who knows about relationships, and we thought he could help us. Unfortunately, he couldn't and we came to you. We're hoping that you could give us an idea, since you know of birds." Ethan continued. Tulio paused for a moment, taking his glasses off and rubbing his face. He had no ideas.

"I may know of birds, but not of something like this." Tulio said sadly as he placed his glasses back on his face. "This is personal problem. I have no idea what to do. I'm sorry, I can't help. The only thing I can give is to raise the chick…" Tulio paused, grimacing at what he was about to say, "…or end it." Tulio turned and walked away, leaving the three.

Blu, Jewel, and Ethan stood there for a couple of minutes, reviewing on the "advice" Tulio gave them. _Or end it_ still rang in their heads like church bells. Ethan sat down, taking off his glasses and rubbing his face much like Tulio did. He then sighed.

"What do you guys think?" Ethan asked.

"I think we should raise it." Jewel said. Blu and Ethan snapped their heads in her direction, Ethan nearly falling out of the chair he was sitting in.

"WHAT?!" Blu screamed, shocked at Jewel's idea.

"Well, we are the last of the Spix's macaws, we need more of our kind. Also, we can still have some of our kids, Blu." Blu and Ethan were just dumbfounded.

"H-how are you so accepting of this?!" Ethan yelled, "That's a terrible idea!"

"Yeah! We should do what Tulio said and end it!" Blu said. It was Jewel's turn to be bewildered, and Ethan was with her.

"What?!" Jewel cried out, "Why would you think that?!"

"Yeah, why?!" Ethan agreed. He had never seen this in Blu before.

"Jewel, it's not our kid! It would make things so awkward and depressing knowing that this isn't your kid!" Blu said, frustrated. Jewel became frustrated as well. Ethan was about to break down again. Because of this, Ethan continually slapped himself, as he was constantly on the verge of breaking down.

"You're just talking about yourself!" Jewel stated.

"Either way, these are terrible ideas! It's fratricide!" Ethan yelled.

"Well, what do you think we should do?!" Blu and Jewel said angrily.

"I'm trying to think!" Ethan said, frantic. He was, but so many things were running through his mind that he couldn't think straight. Jewel's idea, Blu's idea, the whole event, these things were hindering his thought process. After several minutes, Ethan finally came up with a plan, but was one that still wasn't so good.

"You think of something?" Blu and Jewel said hopefully.

"Yes. We do end it." Ethan began, but was cut off by Jewel.

"How could you say that?! You said it yourself, it's fratricide!" Jewel exclaimed. Ethan became irritated.

"Again, interruptions!" Ethan yelled. Jewel closed her beak. "Yes, we do end it, but not in murder. What I'm going to do is make this whole thing nonexistent." Blu and Jewel became confused. "I'm going to make it that it never happened." Blu and Jewel, now understanding Ethan's plan, felt relieved. "Doing this will remove the 'mate' status between me and Jewel." To this, Blu felt extremely happy.

"Good. I'd like to not remember this." Blu said happily.

"Yeah, me too." Jewel agreed.

"Unfortunately, that can't happen." Ethan said, depressed. Blu and Jewel became scared.

"W-what do you mean?" Blu asked.

"I can't erase this from everyone's memory. I don't think I have the Focus to de-exist this event and erase everyone's memory. Just the de-existing." Ethan said, still depressed.

"How is that possible? If it never happened, why would we remember it?" Jewel asked.

"This…" Ethan began, looking for a better word, "...'Incident'… is both physical and mental, and mental is hard to erase." Blu and Jewel nodded, somewhat understanding the situation. "Jewel… are you ready?" Jewel nodded, with a few seconds of hesitation. She walked forward, standing under Ethan. Ethan turned bird, and walked closer, his wings outstretched. A few seconds later, the familiar white beams shot out of his wingtips, landing on Jewel's stomach. After several minutes, Ethan let his wings down. Ethan was panting, and if he could sweat then his entire body would have been wet. He had been barely able to keep his Focus.

"It's done." Blu and Jewel looked relieved, Blu going over to Jewel and hugging her. Ethan sighed tiredly. "I'm going to my hollow. I need sleep. It's been a long and stressful day. I recommend you two do the same." Ethan flew off towards the jungle. Blu and Jewel sat there for a couple of minutes, looking back at the whole day. But one thing in particular confused them.

"Uh, Jewel?" Blu asked.

"Yeah?" Jewel responded.

"Why did you say we should raise the chick?"

"I thought I already told you this, we need more of our kind."

"But not from something like that!"

"Fine. That brings me to something though, you said we should end it."

"Don't bring that up!"

"Well, you said it first!"

"You know what? We should follow Ethan's lead and go home. We're turning against ourselves because of today's stress." Jewel nodded at Blu's suggestion, and the two turned and flew off.

* * *

…**uuuggghhh… Wa-what happened? *looks at computer* Oh yeah… right… Just for the record, I only did that for the plot, not any other purpose. Ugh… see you in the next one. **


	9. Division

**Hey guys, Sly here! New Chapter, Woo! I don't have much to say. Lez do dis!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Ethan and the Imagination Hat.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Division

* * *

Another beautiful-looking day began for the South American city of Rio de Janeiro. The residents of the city were beginning their everyday business.

Ethan opened his eyes groggily as the sun hit his eyes. He quickly placed his wing in front of his eyes, shielding them from the sun's blinding light. Ethan got up, rubbing his eyes, ridding them of the sleepy feeling. He then walked outside, and took a deep breath.

A week had passed since the "Incident", as he, Blu, and Jewel called it. He had fully recovered mentally from the traumatic experience. He had small, yet disturbing flashbacks of him when he had his mental breakdown throughout the week.

_This sure beats living in California._ Ethan thought, smiling. Although, it quickly changed to a slightly worried expression. During the week, Blu and Jewel were seemed very tense around each other. It got progressively worse as the week progressed, as evidenced by large arguments that would start over the tiniest things. Jewel was always trying to teach Blu how to live naturally, and Blu always tried to ease Jewel's apprehension around humans. These attempts always ended the same way, failing miserably.

Ethan thought it was "roommate sickness", one of those things were if you had a weekend-long-sleep over with your best friend, you would get sick of them over time. That sickness would be resolved when the friend leaves, and the next day, everything would be back to normal. Ethan planned to do just that, have Blu and Jewel spend a day without each other. Blu and Ethan would go to Linda's new bookstore for a while, and then hit the beach. Jewel would go with Eva, and go do whatever girls do. Ethan never asked what they would do, but he didn't care, as long as Blu and Jewel get over the "roommate sickness", he was happy. Ethan never told Blu and Jewel about the plan, as he was normally performing with Nico and Pedro at the club. He also thought that it would be a pleasant surprise to them. Ethan was still slightly worried.

_I hope this works._ Ethan thought, leaping out of his hollow and towards Blu and Jewel's. As he neared the hollow, he heard voices. Ethan stopped mid-air, looking around. He didn't see anyone around, so he continued on. As continued to fly, the voices became louder, and clearer. He was able to distinguish the two voices as a male and a female. Ethan stopped again to look around, but again saw no one. Ethan shrugged and flew on. As Ethan arrived at Blu and Jewel's hollow, Ethan realized where the voices were coming from. Blu and Jewel were arguing again.

_Uh oh… _Ethan thought, the feeling of dread creeping up to him as he entered the hollow. Ethan had grown somewhat accustomed to Blu and Jewel's bickering, but this one was different. The two were yelling at the top of their lungs at each other, their faces in pure hatred. Their conversation was worse.

"I can't believe you!" Blu said, angry, "After all I've done for you, this is how you repay me?!"

"Yes!" retaliated Jewel, "And you deserve it!"

"How do I deserve it?" Blu snorted, "I've done so many things for you, and all you've given me is fake love!"

"FAKE?!" Jewel screeched. Ethan tried to say something, but either Blu or Jewel always said something before he could. Eventually, Ethan was reduced to a fearful bystander, like a child watching his parents in a fight like Blu and Jewel's. "You think this is fake?!"

"Yes I do! Ever since we left, no, even _before_ we left, you've been pressuring me to change, and I can't do that!"

"You can't bring those traits of yours here! You'd get killed! I was only doing that for your safety!"

"Oh yeah? If they are going to get me killed, and the others were going to keep me safe, then how am I still here?"

"You've gotten lucky! Luck doesn't last long out here. I know that from experience."

"Oh, pfffft. If you really think luck is involved, then you're lucky this 'relationship' lasted as long as it did!"

"This 'relationship' is real! Don't deny it! You've been overreacting to all this."

"Look who's talking. You're as angry as I am, and you were equally freaked out when the 'incident' happened! And speaking of that, how did that happen again? Oh yeah, YOU let it happen!"

Ethan stiffened, realizing that they were beginning to talk about the "Incident".

"No I didn't! It was a complete accident! And it was resolved, so why does it matter now?"

"I still can't believe you let _him_ do that to you, even in that state!"

"Well, even then, you were doing it too! Just because _he_ was a bit more involved, he and I don't take the full responsibility! In fact, if I remember correctly, it was _your_ idea, and you let him join in! And remember how he reacted when we all found out? He didn't mean to do it at all!"

"Sure, he 'didn't mean to do it'. Yeah, like I believe that. Also, how would you know that it was my idea? Again, you are making lies, just like the fake love." After several minutes of shouting, a silence fell upon the hollow. Jewel was shocked at Blu's words. She then became more and more angry.

"You know what? You were right. It was fake. Do you know who I really love? _Him_!" She screamed, pointing at Ethan. Ethan stiffened even more, his pupil's contracting. "He was always nice to me; he never accused me of anything. He also agreed with me with you changing! He's also adapted to this life, something you'll never do! Isn't that right, honey?" Ethan didn't respond, he was too distraught to say anything.

It was now the Blu's turn to become silent. He gave a cold glare to Ethan. This made Ethan feel worse, as he was again taking Jewel away from him.

"If that's how it is, then goodbye! You know, I once saw you as a gem, now I see you as a ROCK!" Blu yelled, taking off.

"Fine, pet!" Jewel retaliated, taking off, a feather also falling off her, "I'll see you in the hollow, honey." Ethan was left alone in the hollow. He stood there for several minutes, trying to process what just happened. He finally moved, going over to the entrance/exit of the hollow.

"Where did all of this go so wrong?" Ethan muttered to himself, unsure of what lies ahead. He took off after Jewel.

25

Ethan flew into his hollow, finding Jewel there. She was rebuilding Ethan's nest, to suit both him and Jewel. Ethan became more and more worried. Jewel seemed _happy_ at the break-up. Jewel looked up, noticing Ethan's arrival. She smiled as she walked up to him.

"Hi there, honey." Jewel said, pecking Ethan on his beak. Ethan internally grimaced, not wanting to show his displeasure to Jewel.

"H-hey." Ethan stammered, his mask not working.

"What's wrong?" Jewel asked. Ethan shook his head and gave Jewel a fake smile.

"Nothing!" Ethan said. Jewel turned around and got back to rebuilding the nest. "So, uh, I see you're remaking my nest." Ethan pointed out. Jewel giggled.

"Of course, my hurd. We are living together." Jewel said. Ethan internally grimaced again before becoming confused at his nickname.

"Hurd?" Ethan asked. Jewel giggled again.

"Yes, my human-bird, hurd!" Jewel said, smiling. Ethan nodded in understanding, yet still didn't like the fact that Jewel was his girlfriend now. Ethan started to help Jewel rebuild the nest, careful to not show his displeasure. After a couple of minutes, they finished. Jewel became happy, hugging Ethan. "It's great! Aren't you happy?" Ethan gave his fake smile and nodded.

"Yeah, looks great." Ethan said. Just then, his stomach rumbled, and Jewel's rumbled right after.

"Why don't you get us some food, honey?" Jewel said sweetly. Ethan grimaced internally again at "honey".

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Ethan said, flying out.

* * *

As he flew over to the fruit trees, Ethan began to think on how he could fix this. _This is wrong._ Ethan thought, _Blu and Jewel should be together, not Jewel with me and Blu alone! _Another thought came to Ethan's head, _And the thought of mating with Jewel again?_ Ethan shuddered violently at the thought, flashbacks of the "Incident" returning, _Unimaginable, and that's coming from me._

As Ethan neared the fruit trees, he saw a blue speck in the distance. It was Blu, and still fuming. Ethan quickly hid behind the tree, hoping that Blu wouldn't see him and try to attack him. Blu's glare came back to Ethan, haunting him. Ethan saw Blu fly in the direction of the watchtower, probably heading to the birdhouse him and Ethan originally made. Ethan silently grabbed two mangos and flew behind Blu's tree, so that Blu couldn't see him.

* * *

Ethan flew into the hollow, the two mangos in his talons.

"I'm back! I got mangos!" Ethan said, raising the fruits. Jewel was cleaning the hollow, throwing old fruit stems that Ethan had forgot to throw out. She turned and looked at Ethan and smiled, seeing the fruit he was carrying.

"Oh good, mangos!" Jewel said, snatching one from Ethan. The new couple, (Ethan grimaced again at the thought) began to eat. Jewel was savoring the meal, and to Ethan, the mango tasted horrible. Ethan didn't eat much, grabbing the attention of Jewel. "Is something wrong?" Jewel asked, worried.

"No, it's just…" Ethan began, trying not to start say something rash, "What… happened back there?" Jewel frowned, as if she was disgusted.

"Oh, it's just that the ass of you claim to be your brother was pushing things too far. My previous judging was right." Jewel said bitterly, finishing off her mango.

"Which thought is that?" Ethan asked.

"The one when we first met: a weak and useless pet." Jewel said. Ethan grimaced once more, this time showing on his face. "Is that a problem?" Jewel asked. Ethan mentally slapped himself for allowing himself to show his grimace to Jewel.

"Uh, no… it's just… it all happened so suddenly, I'm having trouble wrapping my head around it." Ethan explained. Jewel smiled in understanding.

"I see." Jewel said seductively, throwing her mango stem aside. "I know how to fix that." Ethan felt fear in his stomach, the thought of mating returning. Fortunately, it was just a passionate kiss, which wasn't much better. Ethan was caught by surprise, the dread increasing in his stomach. Jewel's tongue was asking for entry. Ethan knew he had to go along with this, so that Jewel doesn't get suspicious. Ethan did, very much to his displeasure. After several minutes, which seemed like a torturous eternity for Ethan, Jewel broke the kiss. Ethan felt relieved. "Did that help?" Jewel asked. Ethan placed a fake look of bliss on his face.

"Yup." Ethan said. He frantically tried to think of a way to get away from Jewel. An idea popped up into his head. "Oh! I almost forgot! I need to help Tulio today in the aviary today." Jewel frowned.

"Really?" Jewel whined, "Can't you do it later? I just want to spend time with you…" Jewel moved closer to Ethan, trying to hug him. Ethan backed off.

"Sorry, it's really important." Ethan said quickly, backing off more, "I'll be back as soon as I can." Ethan turned and flew off. As soon as he knew Jewel couldn't hear him anymore, Ethan flapped his wings as fast as he could. He had to get to the one bird he knew could fix this.

Rafael

* * *

As Jewel watched Ethan fly off, she felt more depressed. She sighed.

_Why do you have to help Tulio?_ Jewel thought, _Well, at least we shared our first kiss._ Jewel then realized something. _Wait,_ _I don't remember getting that good feeling I got when I would kiss-_ Jewel stopped herself from saying Blu's name. _That's weird. _Jewel thought about it for a second, but shrugged it off. _It was probably nothing. It'll return next time._ Jewel turned around to lay in the nest to get some sleep. She and Blu had argued for a long time, and along with rebuilding her and Ethan's nest had really tired her out. Jewel settled down for a mid-morning nap.

* * *

Blu stormed into the birdhouse, still fuming.

_What? What did I see in her?_ Blu screamed in his head, _And also, Why? Why doesn't she see that I can't change?! _Blu began to pace around in the birdhouse that was supposed to be for him and Jewel. _Humans are good! I know that some are bad, but some birds aren't good either! Just like Nigel and that Drako guy Rafael was talking about. _

After a while, Blu calmed down slightly, now just frustrated. Blu then flew out of the birdhouse with no destination.

* * *

**Ah, crap! Blu and Jewel broke up, and to make things worse, Jewel's with Ethan! AHHHH! Let's hope Ethan can get to Rafael ASAP. AHH! SO MANY BAD THINGS HAPPENING AT ONCE! Also, as you probably noticed, one excerpt from this chapter was from the Teaser Chapter. I took out some details to remain vague and mysterious. After all, that is what Teasers do. See you in the next one! **

**Rio Fact: Linda's password for her computer in Minnesota is 92v]ia. Weird password. And I know, a random fact, but until I do the Rio 2 for this series, I'm only using facts that have to do with events before the second movie. **


	10. Uncertainty

**Hello boys, I'm baaaaaack! Heh, heh, Independence Day, heh, heh. **

**Hey guys, Sly here! Like it says up there, I'm back to Fanfiction, and this also means more frequent updates! Woo! In case you were wondering, I did good on my Finals, so taking that break helped. **

**Also, I'd like to place a cover picture for my stories. I'm not a computer wiz, for example I had to YouTube how to post a new chapter on this site because I'm such a noob on computers. It would be simple, and I'm just thinking of the Rio logo in front of the Symbol, (You know, the C with a / going through it that's on top of the Imagination Hat) with the words Girl Trouble or Imagination or whatever the name for the story is over a gray backdrop. Or at least, something like that. If you guys could do that, I'd be incredibly grateful.**

**Now, let's get rid of this cliffhanger. Lez do dis!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Ethan and the Imagination Hat.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Uncertainty

* * *

Rafael was standing outside his hollow, keeping his kids from their endless mischief. Bruno had become big enough to keep up with his older siblings, and was as troublesome as the others, much to Rafael and Eva's annoyance. Eva had gone a stream with many flowers, as that was her plan to cheer Jewel up. She had agreed to help Ethan with the "roommate sickness" he mentioned, leaving Rafael to watch the kids. Again.

_It seems that I've been left to watch the kids more often. _Rafael thought, a slight frown on his face. As he was thinking, his kids tumbled into some bushes; a loud rustling noise broke out. The rustlings continued for a couple of minutes before stopping abruptly. Rafael was still too caught up in his thoughts to notice. Suddenly, a loud shout broke out, startling the Toucan.

"GOD DAMMIT!" The voice boomed, "WILL YOU CRAZY KIDS STOP JUMPING ON BIRDS?! COME ON! GET OUT OF THOSE BUSHES! I WANT ROWS OF THREE, SIX OF YOU IN EACH! NOW!" Rafael jumped out of his hollow in a hurry, hoping to appease the bird his kids jumped on. When he moved through the bushes, what he saw astonished him.

Rafael found Ethan standing in front of his kids, looking pretty infuriated. Surprisingly, no signs of feathers ripped out or anything. But that wasn't what Rafael was focused on. His kids were standing in perfect rows of three, six of them in each row. They had followed Ethan's orders, even more effectively than Eva's orders. To add insult to injury, the kids were incredibly fearful, more so than whenever Eva yelled at them.

"YOU'D BETTER START BEHAVING, OR I'M GOING TO DO SOMETHING TEN TIMES WORSE THAN YOUR MOTHER WOULD EVER DO!" Ethan screamed. The kids took a step back in unison, still in their rows. "AM I CLEAR?" The kids nodded furiously, also in unison. The look of fear increased in the kids.

Rafael was baffled. Ethan, a near-complete stranger to his kids, was able to literally get them in line. This was something that he and Eva were not able to do for the entirety of their kid's lives. Satisfied, Ethan turned and looked at Rafael.

"Uh… Ethan… how?" Rafael shuddered. Ethan walked up to him, grabbing his beak.

"Your hollow… inside… now." Ethan said, pulling Rafael. Rafael continuously looked at his kids and then at Ethan.

* * *

Rafael and Ethan flew into Rafael's hollow. Rafael still had a look of bewilderment his face.

"Ethan, how-" Rafael was cut off.

"Not important." Ethan snapped. He then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, Ethan seemed more calm. "We have a HUGE problem."

"You seem to have a lot of problems lately, amigo." Rafael pointed out. "What is it?" Ethan hesitated.

"Blu and Jewel broke up." Ethan answered after several seconds of silence.

"WHAT!" Rafael screamed, flapping his wings around frantically. "HOW?!"

"Honestly, I don't even know myself." Ethan began, shrugging his 'shoulders'. "All I know is that the tension from this week exploded, and the breakup is the result." Rafael was in complete distraught. Ethan looked down, depressed.

"What did they do afterwards?" Rafael asked. Hearing this, Ethan grimaced.

"Blu took off, probably going to the birdhouse we built. And Jewel…" Ethan paused, grimacing even more, "said that… she loved… me… instead." Rafael nearly fell down after hearing this, his eyes as wide as they could be.

"Jewel said what?" A voice said. Rafael and Ethan turned to the entrance/exit to find Nico and Pedro standing there. Ethan looked slightly relieved.

"Good, you two are here." Ethan exhaled. Nico and Pedro flew in.

"What are you doing here, amigos?" Rafael asked, curious.

"We were comin' over to Ethan's hollow to get him to the club." Pedro answered, pointing in the direction of Ethan's hollow.

"And then we heard you two talking about this, and we went to investigate." Nico added.

"So, the two blue birds are out of it?" Pedro asked. Ethan nodded.

"My hopes of fixing that tension failed before it even started." Ethan said, depressed. He felt bad that it was partly his fault for not telling Blu and Jewel about his plan. Rafael put his wing on Ethan's 'shoulder'.

"It's alright amigo." Rafael reassured.

"So where's Jewel now?" Nico asked.

"She's living with me, and is giving me the… beak lock." Ethan said, wincing on the last word. The three party birds winced too, but not as much.

"Did you… go along with it?" Rafael asked, uneasy.

"Only to not raise suspicion." Ethan said sternly, raising a primary feather. He had an expression saying: _It was for that reason and that reason only_. The three party birds sighed in relief. "But, I feel something off." Ethan said, unsure. The other three birds looked up again.

"What do you mean?" Nico asked.

"The kiss. It seemed…" Ethan paused, searching for the right word, "fake…" This confused the other birds.

"What do you mean, bird?" Pedro asked.

"Like, Jewel was faking it. The whole love thing. It feels like an act. But, I'm not sure." Ethan said, turning to the entrance/exit of the hollow. Ethan began to go into one of his trances again, just staring off into space. Thinking.

"Well if you're right, then we can get them back together!" Nico shouted, happy that there might be a solution. Rafael stopped him though.

"Blu might be a problem, amigo. If he's still angry at Jewel, he might not want to get back together." Rafael pointed out. This statement lowered Nico's spirits, causing him to stare down at the floor again. But Pedro got an idea.

"Maybe Ethan should go talk to Blu!" Pedro suggested, "If they are as close as bros can be, then there should be no problemo!" This time, Ethan spoke up.

"No. Just after Jewel said that she loved me, Blu gave me a cold stare." Ethan stated, recalling the events. "If anything, he's as angry at me as he is angry at Jewel." This lowered everyone's spirits. No solution seemed possible. The thought was making Ethan angry. "URRRG!" Ethan growled, "Why did this happen? I might as well leave if this happens!" The three party birds became incredibly worried, and rushed to try to calm Ethan down. A rustling was heard outside the hollow, but nobody paid any attention to it.

"Amigo! Calm down!" Rafael cried out, trying to hold Ethan down.

"Yeah man, we'll think of something!" Pedro added. Ethan was shaking them off, and finally they let him go. Ethan began to pace the hollow angrily. Pedro sighed. "What are we gonna do Ralfie?" Hearing this, and idea popped up in Nico's head.

"I got it! I got it!" Nico shouted, flying around excitedly. Rafael and Pedro looked confused, even Ethan stopped and looked up at Nico. "Rafael! YOU can go and talk to Blu, and Ethan, you go talk to Jewel! Then we bring the two back together that way!" Everyone's face lit up.

"Nico! That's brilliant!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Yeah man! We could bring the two to the club and have them relive that awesome party!" Pedro added.

"But, we need to be subtle about this." Ethan pointed out. "We can't let them know that we're planning all of this." Everyone nodded in understanding. Rafael clapped his wings together.

"Alright amigos, let's get started." Rafael said. The four began to work out the details of their plan, in hopes of restoring Blu and Jewel's love.

* * *

A female Military macaw was flying through the jungle, following Nico and Pedro. Her name was Diana. After finishing a song, Nico and Pedro announced that they were going to get Ethan. Diana took this opportunity to find out where Ethan lived.

Diana was Ethan's biggest fan, and she was hoping to find him by Nico and Pedro. Over the course of the couple of weeks Ethan had performed at the club, he revolutionized the place. Because of this and his talent, be gained a huge fan base throughout Rio. And Diana was the biggest one.

Diana was also a bit of a nuisance. She would always tell tall stories and rumors about many birds in the city. This act really spiked when Ethan began to perform. Her biggest one was when told other birds that Ehtan was going to give the Hat to her because of how big of a fan she was. Most other birds believed her, as she seemed to spend a lot of time with Ethan, but in reality, Ethan never met her.

Diana was staying behind the canary and cardinal duo as she didn't want to be seen. She just wanted to know where Ethan lived. Eventually, she saw the two stop and look to the left. They then flew in that direction. Diana soon followed behind them. She realized that this place looked too familiar. She flew into a large amount of leaves on a branch, making her nearly invisible. She saw the canary and cardinal enter a hollow.

_Hey…_ Diana thought bitterly, _This is Rafael's home! Why are they here?_ Diana began to move closer to the hollow, getting a better view of inside. She now could hear what was going on.

"If anything, he's as angry at me as he is angry at Jewel." Said a voice. Diana instantly recognized Ethan's voice.

_Does Ethan live with Rafael? _Diana thought, _That can't be right. And who is this Jewel? _After a couple of seconds, she heard Ethan growl.

"URRRG! Why did this happen? I might as well leave if this happens!" Diana froze. Hearing this she turned and flew off, creating a loud rustling noise in the leaves.

_Ethan's LEAVING?! _Diana screamed in her head, but then smirked. _This is juicy stuff._ Diana flew off back to the club.

To tell everyone.

* * *

**Uh oh! A rumor is spreading like wildfire in Rio. This ain't good! Also, let's hope Nico's plan works. They've run out of options here. Luckily, only two days to find out what happens next! I know, a cliffhanger after another cliffhanger, but it's storytelling. **

**I'd really like that cover image ASAP, but I can wait. To anyone who will do it, thanks! **

**Also, since school's out, videogames! And who wants to play with this guy? Same name on Steam and Minecraft. On Xbox, it's the same with 99 added after the 25. Apparently, someone already had it! :( Did one of you guys take it? Unfortunately, my LIVE is being retarded and I can't connect. Trying to fix it! See you in the next one!**

**Rio Fact: In a deleted scene, Blu is seen to eat an entire watermelon! He must have been REALLY hungry! **


	11. Uncertainty: Pt 2

**Hey guys, Sly here! Before we start, I'd like to address something. There's a recurring review that I've seen that seems odd. Most of you guys say that Jewel still has Ethan's kid. I guess chapter 8 flew over your heads. The 'Incident' was resolved in that chapter, so I suggest you guys check it out before reading this chapter. I'm not going to spoil it for those of you who haven't read it. Also, speaking of reviews, we've passed Rio: Imagination's reviews! The person who posted the passing review is... HeadHusky! Now, enough with these shenanigans, Lez do dis! **

**Disclaimer: I only own Ethan and the Imagination Hat.**

* * *

Uncertainty: Part 2

* * *

Several hours had passed since Jewel fell asleep. When she woke up, she noticed it the sun was still high in the sky, suggesting it was early afternoon. Jewel got up and stretched, and stood outside the hollow. She noticed that Ethan wasn't back yet, which disappointed her. Although, it wasn't as strong as she thought it would've been. She walked back into the hollow.

Before she could think more deeply into the thought, Ethan flew into the hollow, two pears in his talons. Jewel smiled when she saw him, happy that he was back. When she saw the pears, she slightly frowned.

"Where'd you get those?" Jewel asked, suspicious. Ethan seemed nervous for a split second before answering.

"Uh, at the aviary?" Ethan lied, "I was over there helping Tulio, remember? I thought that since I was there, I'd get us some food. Like you said before, easy access to food." Jewel nodded in understanding, yet was still slightly agitated. She didn't like the prospect of her new boyfriend going to humans. She also didn't like that he was getting food from said humans.

"Did you have to help Tulio?" Jewel whined, "I just wanted to spend time with you." Ethan sighed.

"I did too." Ethan lied again, as part of the plan, "But Tulio said that they found many birds from another smuggling gang. These birds were in terrible conditions, and most were on the verge of death. I had to step in." When Jewel heard this, she softened up. She felt proud of Ethan, helping those poor birds. Yet, she was still slightly annoyed. She wanted to have as little human interaction as possible. Nonetheless, she walked up to Ethan.

"I think my miracle worker deserves a reward." Jewel said slyly as she pulled Ethan into a kiss. Jewel expected the spark that she got when kissing, and again, it didn't come. Jewel pulled away, uneasy. She was confused, unsure why that spark wasn't coming. Ethan seemed to notice her uneasiness.

"Is something wrong?" Ethan asked worryingly.

"Nothing! Nothing…" Jewel said quickly, looking away. A couple of moments of silence passed.

"So… now that we have some free time," Ethan said, breaking the silence, "What do you want to do?" Jewel perked up at this.

"I thought you'd never ask." Jewel responded. "I was thinking we'd go explore the jungle a little bit. There was some areas I haven't been to yet." Ethan became confused.

"Areas you haven't been too? I thought you lived here before Tulio found you." Ethan said. Jewel frowned.

"No, I didn't. I lived in the Amazon before being found by Tulio." Jewel snapped, annoyed. Ethan threw his wings up defensively.

"Sorry, I didn't know." Ethan apologized. Jewel sighed.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to snap at you." Jewel apologized, depressed. Ethan looked worryingly at Jewel.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ethan asked, pulling Jewel into a hug. Jewel sniffed, feeling slightly better.

"No, it's not important." Jewel said, pulling away. Jewel began to walk to the entrance/exit of the hollow. Ethan nodded, following Jewel. The two took off, Ethan still following Jewel. While they were going, Jewel was thinking. _What's wrong with me? _Jewel thought to herself, _Why aren't I getting that spark that I used to get?_ Jewel thought, trying not to think of Blu, _I love Ethan, right?_ Jewel shook her head and continued flying. While she was thinking, so was Ethan.

_Okay, the act's working. _Ethan thought. _Jewel seems to be slightly annoyed with me, and that's good. _The plan that Ethan, Rafael, Nico and Pedro came up with was for Ethan to make Jewel realize that she's lying to herself. And it was working. _Although, She's hiding something else. I wonder what it is…_ Ethan pushed the thought into the back of his mind. _Let's hope Rafael can do the same with Blu. _Ethan and Jewel continued on, exploring the jungle.

* * *

_Jewel was standing in a cold, gray hallway. A single light was above her head, dangling. It was making slight creaking noises as it swung. She started looking around, confused. _

"_Where am I?" Jewel asked to no one, her words echoing on the walls. She soon began feel lonely. The cold hallway was scary, and the creak of the light began to become louder. She looked around again, trying to find anyone. She found no one, only the gray walls. Jewel suddenly felt extremely cold. She sat down, wrapping her wings around herself in an attempt to warm herself up. It only seemed to make her colder. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Jewel called out, scared. Jewel was met by a faint response._

_"Hello?" returned a male voice, very faint. Jewel's hopes rose slightly, finally hearing a response. Suddenly, a light turned on, far down the hallway. Squinting, Jewel was barely able to see a Spix's macaw down there. Jewel felt extremely happy, the noises and the cold lessening their grip on her. Jewel got up and began running as fast as she could to this bird. As she got closer, the noises and the cold began to slip away. As Jewel approached the bird, she jumped onto the bird. The two tumbled around, ending with Jewel on top of the bird. Without thinking, she kissed the bird passionately, the spark that she missed so much returning to her. When they separated, Jewel gasped. _

It was Blu.

* * *

Jewel awoke with a start, gasping for breath. Jewel looked around frantically. She was still in Ethan's hollow, not a cold, dark hallway. She could see the light of the sun hitting nearby trees, suggesting it was early morning. She turned quickly to her left, finding herself face-to-face with Ethan's worrying face. She must have waked him up.

"Is something wrong?" Ethan said quickly, trying to calm Jewel down. After a several seconds, Jewel responded.

"I-I don't know… I had a dream… it was so weird…" Jewel stammered, still looking around frantically.

"What happened in it? Was it a nightmare?" Ethan asked.

"I-I don't know…" Jewel said again, not wanting to tell Ethan what happened. After several minutes, Jewel had calmed down. Jewel pondered over the dream in those minutes. She realized that she didn't love Ethan. She loved Blu. "I'm going to get us some breakfast." Jewel got up and walked to the entrance/exit. But, before she could get there, Ethan stopped her.

"Why don't I get it? I think you should sit down." Ethan said, standing in front of Jewel. Jewel only shook her head.

"No. I need some fresh air. And besides, you've been getting the food all week." Jewel stated, moving toward the entrance/exit. Ethan opened his beak to protest, but stopped himself. He knew she was right. As Jewel left, Ethan sighed in relief. In the span of a second, Ethan used the Hat to see Jewel's dream. Even though it took a week,

It had worked.

* * *

In a large tree, five large eagles were sitting on a large branch, hidden from view due to the large leaves on the branch and from the overhanging vines. Below them, several fruit trees stood, many different species of birds were hanging out there, picking their breakfast. These eagles were deciding which ones to take.

"That one looks delicious." Said one, pointing to a Scarlet below, grabbing a passion fruit. Another one pushed him.

"Nah, that one's too skinny. It couldn't feed one of our young." The eagle pointed out. "That one looks good." The eagle pointed to a Lear's, picking up some guavas.

"So does that one." A third pointed out, motioning to a Military macaw. A fourth shoved him.

"That one?" the fourth asked, "If anything, the one next to him is better." The four started arguing, but the fifth, the biggest of them, was silent. He was observing the birds carefully. Eventually, he saw something that perked his interest. A blue, female bird flew into the fruit trees. The eagle didn't recognize the species. He turned to the other four without taking his eyes off the female.

"Hey, idiots." The eagle said. The four stopped fighting and turned to him. "Look at this." The four rushed to the opening, and saw the female. "What do you think of that one, boys?"

"Oh, I like her." The first one said.

"Me too." The second one said.

"I third that." The third one added.

"Same here." The fourth agreed. The five eagles watched carefully as the female grabbed two mangoes from one of the trees.

"Shall we get 'er, Drako?" the third one asked, referring to the larger eagle. Drako remained silent for several seconds.

"No." Drako finally answered. "There's too many birds. But we'll get her eventually." Drako paused, watching the female leaving in the direction from where she came. Drako smirked.

"We just need the right time."

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! Drako is finally revealed! And Jewel has come to her senses! Let's just hope it's the same for Blu… **

**See you in the next one!**

**Rio Fact: In the first movie when Rafael demonstrates flying to Blu, his whooping noise is out of tune with his mouth movement. This is something that I've found, but it might have just been a glitch or something on my DVD. I don't know if it's the same on the others. **


	12. Uncertainty: Pt 3

**Hey guys, Sly here! I don't have anything to say, so…**

**Lez do dis! **

**Disclaimer: I only own Ethan and the Imagination Hat.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Uncertainty: Pt. 3

* * *

Blu flew onto the birdhouse ledge outside Linda's new home. Blu had been flying around for hours, not doing anything. He looked at Linda's house, hoping to see any signs of her. He couldn't see her in the house, and decided to get a closer look.

Blu landed right outside the closed kitchen window. He tried to pull it open, but it was locked from the inside. Blu frowned. He flew around the house in hopes of finding another window. He didn't find an openable window, and returned to the kitchen window. When he arrived, he knocked on the window with his beak, hoping Linda would answer. Linda never came, showing that she was not home. Blu frowned even more.

_Where are you Linda?_ Blu thought, agitated. Blu flew back up to the birdhouse. Not two seconds after he entered, he heard a familiar voice.

"Blu?" the voice called, "Blu? Are you over here, amigo?" Blu turned and looked outside the birdhouse, finding Rafael flying over to him. "There you are, amigo!" Rafael said with a big smile on his face. Blu walked out of the birdhouse, coming to greet him. "I was wondering where you were! I didn't find you in you or Jewel in your hollow, and Ethan was nowhere to be seen." Blu frowned again at the mention of Jewel, and even more at the mention of Ethan.

_Well, looks like they're going about well._ Blu thought bitterly. Rafael noticed his irritated expression.

"Are you okay, amigo?" Rafael asked, "What are you doing here anyway? Where's Jewel and Ethan?" That was the last straw for Blu.

"GONE!" Blu screeched, "AND GOOD RIDDANCE TO THEM! JEWEL'S LOVE TO ME WAS FAKE, AND HER _REAL_ LOVE IS ETHAN!" Rafael jumped back, surprised at Blu's behavior. He would have never guessed that Blu had this part of him. "NOW THEY'RE LIVING HAPPILY EVER AFTER TOGETHER, AND THEY COMPLETLEY FORGOT ABOUT ME! LIKE I SAID, GOOD RIDDANCE!" Blu screeched again, turning around in anger. After several minutes of recollecting himself, Rafael put his wing on Blu's 'shoulder'.

"Blu, that's terrible." Rafael muttered, "I'm so sorry. I wish I could help." Blu looked at him sharply.

"Yeah, but you can't." Blu snapped before turning his head around again. Rafael backed off again before placing his wing back onto Blu. Rafael sighed.

"I know amigo." Rafael said quietly. "Come on, let's go." Blu remained silent for several minutes before nodding.

"Okay." Blu said before turning and flying off with Rafael. As they flew, Rafael began to think.

_Ethan didn't tell me that Jewel's love to _Blu _was fake. _Rafael thought, _I'm going to have to ask him when I get the chance._

* * *

"_Uuuggghhh," Blu groaned as he opened his eyes. He then found himself staring at a gray wall, lying on a cold floor. Confused, Blu picked himself up. He tried to look around to try to find out where he was, but couldn't. It was too dark for him to see anything more than two feet in front of him. What he could make out that it was a hallway of some sort, yet it was very dark._

_To his right though, there was a light. Relieved, Blu tried to go towards it. But, as far or as fast as he went, the light stayed as far away as it did when he started. Blu sighed in frustration, giving up. Blu slumped onto the side of the hallway, becoming very cold, scared, and lonely. After several minutes, he thought he heard a feminine voice._

"_Hello? Is anyone there?" the voice called out, very faint. The voice sounded scared, like he was. Blu shot up, feeling worried for this voice. He started to look around, but the voice kept bouncing off the walls. He also couldn't see anyone in the light. _

"_Hello?" Blu called out, hoping to find the owner of the voice. As he said this, a light turned on over his head. Taking the opportunity, Blu began to look around again for the voice, but to no avail. But, the cold of the room began to drift away, beginning to feel much warmer. Blu turned around, and was tackled by an unknown force. The two tumbled for a bit, ending with Blu on the bottom. Not even a second passed, and Blu was kissed passionately. _

_Blu was caught so much by surprise, he couldn't get a clear view of who tackled him and was now kissing him. Nonetheless, Blu returned the kiss, enjoying every second of it. The mysterious bird pulled away. Blu opened his eyes and nearly fainted. Jewel was on top of him, and she looked as surprised as he was. Jewel gasped and everything went black._

* * *

Blu shot up, now wide awake. Blu was breathing heavily while he quickly scanned his surroundings. He was in his birdhouse, not a hallway. And Jewel was not with him, he knew that for sure. After several minutes, Blu dragged himself onto his talons, still panting. Blu turned and looked outside, finding out it was early morning. Blu walked outside to get some fresh air. He began to reevaluate his dream.

_What was that?_ Blu thought to himself, _What was I doing there? Why was Jewel there? Why did she kiss me? AND WHY DID I ENJOY IT?! _Blu was astounded with the randomness of the dream, and his own actions in it. _Jewel doesn't love me, and I sure don't love her! _Blu thought angrily. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rafael flying over, early as usual.

One week had passed since Blu had told Rafael about the he and Jewel's breakup. Throughout the week, he and Rafael had done lots of things together, like exploring the city and hitting the beach. In one instance, they also partied at the club. Blu had asked why Rafael had so much time to spend with him. Rafael said that he told Eva about it, and she said that Blu needed a friend. Throughout the week though, Rafael had asked lots of questions and talked a lot about the break up. This rose suspicion in Blu, but never addressed it.

Blu had also spent a considerable amount of time with Linda, doing the things they always did in Minnesota. Whenever Linda asked about Jewel or Ethan, Blu never responded.

"Good morning Blu!" Rafael called out, smiling. Blu returned with a half-hearted smile. Rafael noticed this when he landed. "Is something wrong?"

"Rafie, I had a dream last night." Blu stated. Rafael 'raised an eyebrow'.

"What happened?" Rafael asked. Blu proceeded to tell the dream. Hearing the details, Rafael internally smiled, hopeful that Blu had come to his senses. "So, what do you feel?"

"More angry at Jewel and me." Blu spat, turning around. Rafael's hopes died right then and there. After several seconds of silence, Rafael spoke up.

"I-I can see you need some time alone. I'm going to go…" Rafael muttered before flying off. As he flew back to his home, Rafael became more worried. _Let's hope Ethan has better news._

* * *

**Uh oh! Blu hasn't changed! This is could end the plan! Ahhhh! See you in the next one! **

**Real Life Fact: The Conservation Center is based off the Jardim Botȃnico (Botanical Garden in English) in Rio. Talk about attention to detail. **


	13. Uncertainty: Pt 4

**Hey guys, Sly here! Guess what? We've surpassed the amount of chapters that Rio: Imagination had! Yea-yo! Anyway, on with the chapter! Lez do dis!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Ethan and the Imagination Hat.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Uncertainty: Pt. 4

* * *

Jewel flew back into Ethan's hollow with two mangos in her talons. Her dream was still on her mind, and was seriously bothering her. She couldn't stop replaying the dream in her head. She knew she couldn't reveal to Ethan how she was feeling. Jewel still thought that Ethan thought that she loved him, and Ethan loved her back.

Although, Ethan did know about Jewel's dream. In the span of a second before she left, Ethan saw the entire dream using the Hat's power. Also, Ethan didn't love Jewel, at least in the boyfriend/girlfriend way. Ethan loved Jewel in the way a brotherly way, as Ethan began to see Jewel as a sister in a way. But, Ethan couldn't tell Jewel what he knew. It could ruin the chances of getting her and Blu back together.

Part of the plan created by Ethan, Rafael, Nico, and Pedro, was to meet at Rafael's hollow in a week's time, to see each other's progress. Ethan was happy, as he had good news. He hoped Rafael had the same.

"Ethan!" Jewel called out, "I got us some mangos." Jewel walked in, handing one to Ethan. Ethan smiled and took his and the two began to eat. _How do I tell him?_ Jewel thought to herself as she continued eating, _How do I tell him that I love Blu?_ Jewel sighed as she ate. Ethan didn't notice, as he was deep in thought too.

_Okay, maybe this is the last day I have to continue this act. _Ethan thought, hopeful. _Maybe today is the day that Blu and Jewel get back together. _Ethan took a deep breath after he swallowed his last chunk of fruit. After doing so, Ethan got up and walked to the entrance/exit. "I'm going to help Tulio again." Ethan said, turning to Jewel. "He told me to come back in a week to help him check on those birds from that smuggling group." Jewel only nodded. Ethan nodded back and flew off. _Well, here we go._ Ethan thought to himself as he flew to Rafael's hollow.

* * *

Rafael was worried. He was flying back to his hollow after talking with Blu. Blu said he had a dream where Jewel kissed him, which was a promising sign. Unfortunately, Blu went right out and said that it didn't change his viewpoint at all. And Blu seemed very tense, much more than usual.

Rafael continued onto his hollow, hoping that there was some light in this situation. His hollow came into view, and he could already see Nico and Pedro there. Eva was there too, keeping the kids in line. Rafael had told her about Ethan getting their kids to behave, and she was astounded. Although, Rafael didn't see Ethan at his hollow, which worried him even more. Rafael landed on the ground outside his hollow, meeting up with Nico and Pedro.

"Is Ethan here yet?" Rafael asked, just to make sure. Pedro shook his head.

"No, he's not. We thought as much." Pedro answered. Rafael became confused.

"What do you mean?" Rafael asked. Nico flew up to Rafael.

"There's a rumor going around that Ethan is leaving Rio." Nico explained. Rafael looked even more worried and confused.

"Why would he do that?" Rafael asked worryingly.

"Most birds say because of the stress of this whole love-triangle thing that's going on between him, Jewel, and Blu." Pedro explained.

"Where did this start?" Rafael asked, refusing to believe the rumor.

"From some military macaw named Diana." Nico answered. "She claims that she's friends with Ethan, and he told her this."

"Diana?" Pedro asked, "Isn't she that crazy bird who always tries to get Ethan's attention whenever he's performing?" Hearing this, Rafael's eyes widened. He knew what was going on.

_Diana must have been near here when Ethan was shouting that he 'might as well leave'! _Rafael thought, _Diana must be a fan of Ethan's and is trying to get attention!_ Rafael looked over to Nico and Pedro. "It's all an elaborate lie!" Rafael exclaimed. "Diana must be trying to get attention, and this is the perfect way to get it!" Nico and Pedro looked at Rafael, wide-eyed. After several minutes, Rafael finally saw Ethan's blue figure flying in the distance. Much to his relief, Ethan seemed happy. This could mean that he has good news.

"Guess what guys?" Ethan said happily, "I've got great news!" Rafael, Nico, and Pedro looked frantic.

"Well, we've got bad news." Rafael said, looking down. Ethan's smile turned to a worried look.

"What is it?" Ethan asked, worried.

"There's a rumor going around that says that you're leaving!" Nico exclaimed. Ethan's eyes widened.

"What? Who started this?" Ethan asked angrily.

"Some ultra-fan girl of yours named Diana." Pedro explained. Ethan face-winged himself in anger.

"Great! I've got the equivalent of Beliebers!" Ethan yelled angrily, throwing his wings up. Rafael, Nico, and Pedro became confused.

"Beliebers?" Rafael asked. Ethan shook his head.

"Not important." Ethan snapped. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes! Blu still doesn't love Jewel!" Nico cried out. Hearing this, Ethan's face changed. It eased from angry to dread. Ethan couldn't believe that a bird like Blu wouldn't love something like Jewel. His hopes of them getting back together were dashed. Everyone looked down in sadness.

"Well, Jewel loves Blu again!" Ethan said, hoping to bring a little hope. Rafael, Nico and Pedro looked happier. Although, the happy feeling didn't last long, as the news regarding Blu still hung over their heads.

"What do we do?" Pedro asked, looking up. "Wait another week?" Rafael shook his head.

"I don't think another week would do anything amigo." Rafael said, "It doesn't seem that Blu is going to change his attitude towards Jewel. I don't think we can do anything." Rafael remained silent for a couple of seconds. "But Ethan, how do you know Jewel loves Blu again?" Ethan looked up, a look of hopelessness on his face.

"Oh, she had a dream that she kissed him." Ethan explained, putting his head down. Rafael shot up.

"Where did the dream take place?" Rafael asked quickly. Nico and Pedro looked up, as did Ethan.

"Some dark hallway." Ethan responded, putting his head down again. Rafael's face lit up.

"Blu had a dream just like that!" Rafael exclaimed. Ethan looked up, looking confused.

"What do you mean?" Ethan asked.

"Blu was in a dark hallway and Jewel kissed him in the dream too!" Rafael exclaimed again, looking much happier. Ethan, Nico, and Pedro began to feel happy too.

"Maybe we still can get those blue birds back together!" Nico said excitedly.

"Yeah, let's get goin'!" Pedro said, starting to fly in the club's direction. The remaining three looked up at him.

"Not now, amigo." Rafael said. Pedro turned around, confused.

"Why not?" Pedro asked.

"Blu is not in the mood to go anywhere today." Rafael explained, motioning in the direction of Blu's birdhouse.

"And I don't think Jewel is either." Ethan added, raising a primary feather. Rafael nodded.

"Let's try tomorrow. I think then they'll be ready." Rafael suggested. Pedro nodded in understanding. Pedro flew off, Nico behind him. Ethan turned to Rafael.

"I sure hope this works." Ethan said, worried.

"Me too, amigo." Rafael returned, "Me too."

* * *

Jewel was flying around the jungle without a destination. Jewel was just enjoying the feel of the wind in her feathers. She just couldn't get enough of the feeling, being so free. It helped taking her mind off her conflict in her with Blu and Ethan. There was lots of other birds flying around, possibly enjoying the jungle as well. After several minutes of flying around, a Red macaw flew up to Jewel.

"Hey, aren't you Jewel?" the Red macaw asked. Jewel eyed this macaw suspiciously.

"Yes…" Jewel said cautiously, ready to defend herself if need be.

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for you." the Red macaw said pitifully. Jewel became confused.

"What do you mean?" Jewel asked.

"Don't you know? You're 'boyfriend' is leaving Rio." The Red macaw stated matter-of-factly. "He doesn't want you anymore." Hearing this, Jewel became sad. She felt betrayed that the only bird who understood her was leaving. She also became angry, but at the Red macaw.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that you shouldn't be so rude to a female?" Jewel asked. The Red macaw scoffed.

"What are you going to do? Cry on my shoulder?" the Red macaw mocked. This angered Jewel even more. In retaliation, Jewel clawed the macaw across the face. The macaw was at first shocked at Jewel's swiftness, then began to cry as the sharp pain across his face finally registered in his brain. He flew away, Jewel proud of her handiwork. But, the sadness returned to Jewel. Jewel flew back, refusing to believe what the Red had said.

* * *

Blu was standing on top of a building, watching some humans spend the day at the beach. Blu was using this to try to cool off. He was still angry that he enjoyed a kiss from Jewel. Even though it was a dream, he still didn't like it. After a couple of minutes, he heard some talons land beside him. Blu looked to his side to find a Hyacinth standing next to him.

"You're Blu, right?" the Hyacinth asked. Blu only nodded, still staring at the beach. "I'm guessing you don't know that your brother is leaving." Blu looked up to him, as the Hyacinth was taller.

"No, I didn't." Blu said bitterly, "If you see him, tell him good riddance." The Hyacinth nodded as he flew off.

* * *

**Uh oh! Now the rumor is coming into play! No wonder why these chapters have had the name "Uncertainty"! See you in the next one! **

**Rio Fact: Linda is a reference to Fargo. Her name is a play on the characters Marge Gunderson and Linda Kooksey. Also, Moose Lake is the location of the famous wood chipper scene. Definitely something I never would have found out without the Internet. **


	14. Hey Brother

**Hey guys, Sly here! Before we start, Happy Father's Day! I wanted to do a one-shot for Father's Day, but I got the idea today, and you guys know how long it takes me to make a chapter. I could have crammed it in today instead of this chapter, but l woke up at 9:30 today, and I saw Jurassic World also. (Which was amazing, I recommend you go see it. Also, when I write these things, I normally do the intro after.) **

**Also, I've noticed that in some reviews, people are saying that Blu is much younger than Jewel due to his eye color. I believe people are saying this because of that one Real Life Fact I did in the Deleted Chapters. Guys, Blue Sky Studios gave our favorite characters human eyes. This is through the use of personification, or in other words, the giving of human qualities to things like animals and inanimate objects. They were not staying true to the Spix's macaw's actual eye anatomy. Besides, Blu's eyes aren't beige anyway. Beige is the color of a white person's skin. **

**Anyway, enough talking about skin color. Lez do dis! **

**Disclaimer: I only own Ethan and the Imagination Hat. Lyric changes are for a parodic manner only.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Hey Brother

* * *

"Today is the day!" Ethan chimed as he flew through the jungle. Ethan was flying to the fruit trees to get lunch for him and Jewel. Ethan was excited, as it was finally the day that he, Rafael, Nico, and Pedro would get Blu and Jewel back together. What plan was to have Ethan and Rafael to get Blu and Jewel, respectively, to go to the club at the same time. Nico and Pedro got as many birds to the club as they could. They also got Diana to the club as well, just to show how wrong she was.

Although, there was a change in the plan. Originally, Nico and Pedro were going to sing in the club as part of it. But, since the problem directly involved Ethan, and with the rumor going around, it was better for Ethan to sing. It would be more powerful from him, as Nico and Pedro aren't experiencing the problem firsthand.

But, something was still nagging Ethan. The problem with Blu. According to Rafael, Blu hadn't changed his view on the situation one bit, unlike Jewel did. Although, Ethan had an upside to the thought. Since Blu and Jewel shared the dream, Blu could still love Jewel, but he refuses to accept it. He just needed a push, and hopefully, the song is the push.

Ethan took two passion fruits off a tree in a hurry. He wanted to get back as soon as possible, as he wanted to get there before Rafael. Ethan pumped his wings as hard as he could to his hollow. When it came into sight, he slowed down, as to not raise suspicion.

"Jewel, I'm back." Ethan said as he landed. "I got some passion fruits this time." Jewel noticed his presence, and walked up to Ethan to take one.

"Thanks." Jewel thanked, depressed. For the past day, Jewel was sad, as she 'knew' that Ethan was going away, and that she'd be left all alone. Ethan had no idea that the rumor was the reason.

"Perk up, Jewel." Ethan said, hoping to raise her spirits, "We're going to the club today. It's gonna be a blast." Jewel looked up and smiled weakly. She liked the idea of partying one last time with Ethan.

"Sounds great." Jewel replied, smiling. Ethan smiled back as he took a bite of his passion fruit.

"That's what I like to hear." Ethan said through a full beak. Jewel giggled at Ethan, as he looked really funny with two large mounds coming out of his beak. He also sounded funny when he talked. "What's so funny?" Ethan asked, causing Jewel to giggle even more.

"You sound like an old bird with the passion fruit in your beak." Jewel giggled. Ethan swallowed his meal and smirked. Ethan scrunched up his face, looking angry.

"Now listen here missy!" Ethan garbled in an old-sounding voice, "I've lived twice as long as you, and you're in no position to make fun of me!" Ethan began to pace left and right, holding a primary feather in an accusing manner. This, along with Ethan's face and voice, caused Jewel to start laughing and for her to drop her half-eaten passion fruit. Ethan began to goose-step around the hollow, mumbling unintelligible nonsense and throwing his wings around. This caused Jewel to laugh even harder.

"You… always… know how to… make someone… laugh!" Jewel stammered between laughs. Ethan smirked again.

"I always like to make people laugh." Ethan said. As he said this, Jewel took a step back, which made her trip over her dropped fruit, causing her to land on her back. Also, she stepped on the passion fruit, sending it flying as she fell. The fruit landed on her face with a loud _splat_. When Jewel got back up, fruit juice was all over her face. Seeing all of this, Ethan burst out laughing, him also falling on the ground. "Now… it's… my turn… to laugh!" Ethan stammered as he laughed uncontrollably. Jewel began to wipe the juice off her face as Ethan tried to recollect himself. "Okay, enough fooling around. Let's get going." Ethan and Jewel turned and flew off to the club.

* * *

Rafael flew on to Blu's birdhouse, hoping to convince him to go to the club with him. Rafael was worried that Blu was still angry about yesterday, and was calm enough to go to the club. As Blu's birdhouse came into sight, he saw Blu standing outside, waiting for him. He looked calm, which eased Rafael's worries.

"Hey buddy!" Rafael called out.

"Hey Rafie!" Blu returned happily. Rafael was surprised. He didn't expect Blu to be so cheery. He hadn't been so cheery all week.

"This is a surprise!" Rafael said as he landed, "You seem… genuinely happy today Blu! I guess you're over that dream?" Blu shook his head.

"No. It's just that I've heard great news!" Blu said, throwing his wings up. Rafael's stomach dropped to his legs hearing his, but still kept his smile.

"What did you hear?" Rafael asked, curious.

"I've heard that that bastard of a brother of mine is leaving!" Blu said happily. Rafael's stomach reached his talons hearing his. He was utterly surprised at Blu's excitement for the only other friendly bird he had contact with for fifteen years was leaving. "Man, what made me like him in the first place?" Rafael remained silent for a couple of seconds.

"Anyway, let's go to the club!" Rafael said after shaking his head, "Nico and Pedro are hosting a party for two special birds. They want us to be a part of it." Blu pondered over the idea for a second before nodding.

"Sure. I want to celebrate after the news." Blu agreed happily as he took off. Rafael put on the biggest fake smile he could muster. He became deeply worried. The chances of the plan working seemed to become incredibly slim.

* * *

Ethan and Jewel walked into the club. It looked the same as the last time they were there, birds dancing and having fun. Jewel was excited, ready to party. Upon entering, they heard Nico call out Ethan.

"'Ey, Ethan!" Nico yelled, flying over to Ethan and Jewel, "Glad you're here! We need some help." Nico turned and flew off.

"Okay, I'll be there in a second!" Ethan called back, "I'll be right back." Jewel nodded, finding a spot in the center of the dance floor. A minute later, Jewel heard a familiar voice. She turned around, and what she saw shocked her. Blu was standing at the entrance with Rafael. He looked happy, seemingly content with not being with her. Jewel lost hope just then, seeing Blu so happy without her. Suddenly, Blu was pushed by someone, causing him to bump into Jewel.

"Oof!" Blu grunted as he collided with Jewel, "Sorry about that, I didn't mean-" Blu said, stopping himself when he realized who he was addressing. Blu frowned, and then turned away. Jewel did the same, their backs to each other.

* * *

Diana was sitting at a table with some of her new female friends that she made due to her now-famous rumor. She was talking until something caught her eye. She saw Ethan walking through the dance floor.

"There he is!" Diana jumped up, pointing at Ethan.

"Come on, let's go meet him before he leaves." A Scarlet suggested. The other four birds agreed as they got up. The six walked through the crowd of birds to meet Ethan, Diana leading them. When they reached him, Diana spoke to him.

"Hi, Ethan!" Diana said happily. Ethan turned to her, and gave her a confused face. Ethan already knew who she was, but acted like he didn't.

"Um, hi?" Ethan said quizzically, "Do I know you?" The five birds that were with Diana became confused. They thought that Ethan knew Diana, as that was what she told them. Diana looked nervous.

"Uh, it's me, Diana!" Diana said nervously. Ethan became more confused.

"Diana? I don't know anyone named Diana, especially a military macaw." Ethan said. Diana became seriously nervous. "Wait, Diana? Oh yeah!" Ethan said, now remembering. Diana became relieved. "You're the Diana who spread that nasty rumor about me leaving Rio! I am NOT! Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to be somewhere." Ethan turned and walked away, smirking. A large amount of birds heard this, and looked down angrily at Diana.

"Heh, oops?" Diana said nervously.

* * *

Blu and Jewel were still standing in the center of the dance floor, not moving. Then, out of the corner of their eyes, Blu and Jewel saw Ethan on stage, looking surprisingly depressed. This caused the two to look up with both of their eyes. Different music began to play, sounding less upbeat than the previous music. Ethan took a deep breath, and began to sing.

_Hey, brother, _

_There's an endless road to rediscover, _

_Hey, sister,_

_Know the water's sweet but blood is thicker,_

_Oh, if the sky comes falling down or you,_

_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do. _

Ethan began to address Blu, then Jewel. Ethan only stood there, his wings moving slightly. Blu and Jewel turned away again. Blu scoffed internally, realizing that Ethan wasn't leaving. Jewel, on the other wing, was glad he wasn't leaving. She was also glad that Ethan considered her a sister rather than a girlfriend.

_Hey, brother,_

_Do you still believe in one another?_

_Hey, sister,_

_Do you still believe in love I wonder?_

_Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you, _

_There's nothing I wouldn't do. _

A beat began to play, stirring something in both Blu and Jewel. Jewel began to regain hope again peaking over at Blu from time-to-time. A feeling of want beginning to arise in Blu. He didn't know why he had it, but didn't like it. This began to make him angry.

_Blu: What if I'm far from home?_

_Ethan: Oh, brother I will hear you call._

_Jewel: What if I lose it all? _

_Ethan: Oh, sister I will help you out!_

_Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you, _

_There's nothing I wouldn't do. _

To everyone's surprise, Blu sang, sounding angry. This created some hopelessness in Jewel, causing her to sing as well.

More music began to play, causing other birds to dance. Only Blu, Jewel, and Ethan did not dance. But, the music began to create hope in Jewel again, making her feel more elated. Jewel would constantly look at Blu. Blu felt that feeling of want returning again. Blu didn't feel angry this time, peaking at Jewel several times. They would look at each other separately, not noticing each other's glances.

_Hey, brother, _

_There's an endless road to rediscover, _

_Hey, sister,_

_Do you still believe in love I wonder?_

_Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you, _

_There's nothing I wouldn't do. _

The dance music stopped, returning to its original beat. But, Ethan was signing right next to Blu and Jewel. The two turned away. Ethan addressed Blu first, placing a wing on his 'shoulder'. Blu moved his head away even more. Ethan did the same with Jewel. Jewel didn't move her head further way. Ethan backed off.

_Blu: What if I'm far from home?_

_Ethan: Oh, brother I will hear you call._

_Jewel: What if I lose it all? _

_Ethan: Oh, sister I will help you out!_

_Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you, _

_There's nothing I wouldn't do. _

Blu sang again, but this time not angry, looking at Ethan completely. Jewel did the same. When Ethan finished, Blu and Jewel looked at each other, the dance music returning. The music seemed to build up, though. Jewel stared at Blu pleadingly, wanting to return everything to normal. Blu's feeling of want was now as strong as ever. Blu then realized it was Jewel he wanted, his feelings of love returning. The two began to dance together when the music seemed to be intensified. At the end, Blu and Jewel kissed, more passionate than ever before, like their returned love. When Ethan saw this, he closed his eyes and sat down, pure relief and fatigue on his face. He was so glad that it was all over. Everyone in the crowd gave a thundering standing ovation. After a couple of minutes, Blu and Jewel parted.

"I'm so sorry Jewel." Blu apologized, looking down.

"I'm sorry too." Jewel returned. Blu smiled, as did Jewel. Rafael, Nico, and Pedro, who were watching, flew down to them.

"Congratulations amigos!" Rafael congratulated, smiling.

"I knew the plan would work!" Pedro hooted. Blu and Jewel looked at them quizzically.

"Plan?" Blu asked, "You planned this?"

"Well, Ethan really." Nico pointed out. Ethan shot up.

"No! It was your idea Nico!" Ethan shouted, wanting to give them credit.

"Well, you were the one who put into action!" Pedro said. Ethan rolled his eyes, seeing they wouldn't budge. Blu walked up to him.

"Thanks." Blu said, "And sorry. I shouldn't have been against you." Blu looked down. Ethan placed his wing on Blu's 'shoulder'.

"Hey, it's like I said. There's nothing I wouldn't do." Ethan said, smirking. Blu smirked back. Blu then hugged Ethan. Ethan then hugged him back. The crowd gave another applause. After the hug, Ethan took a deep breath. "Okay, let's go home." Blu and Jewel nodded, and they turned to leave.

* * *

**Yes! It worked! Blu and Jewel are back together, and the rumor is proven wrong! I could have put this part in the last chapter, but I thought it needed a chapter of its own. See you in the next one!**

**The song featured in this chapter was "Hey Brother" by Avicii. Who knew it was this song?**

**Real Life Fact: Jesse Eisenberg and Anne Hathaway played in the series **_**Get Real**_** as brother and sister. Guess what I'm going to be searching for in Netflix now! **


	15. A Kidnapping

**Hey guys, Sly here! That's right ladies and gents, we ain't done yet! There's still one thing we need to take care of… **

**Also, holy crap! I can see you guys like the song chapters. I'm happy, because I like to write those too. Also, I forgot to tell you what the song in the last chapter was. It should be changed before I publish this. I hope you guys like the frequent updates that I'm able to do now. :)**

**Also, Reidak beat his cancer! That's frickin' awesome! That's great that we didn't lose great author in this community. Lez do dis!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Ethan and the Imagination Hat.**

* * *

Chapter 15: A Kidnapping

* * *

Peace was throughout the jungle of Rio de Janeiro. All of its animal inhabitants were enjoying the relaxing and quiet of the jungle. But, it was interrupted by a scream.

Blu was flying for his life. Something was chasing him, and he knew it would spend doom for him. Blu weaved through the trees in hope of losing his pursuer. Blu flew down, then up, then through some thick vines, which he nearly lost control of himself while doing these maneuvers. Blu took a peak behind him to see if his pursuer was still behind him. Sure enough, she was. Blu screamed again, seeing that she was gaining on him. Blu pumped his wings as fast as he could, but it proved useless, as his pursuer tackled him midair. The two landed in some bushes, which broke their fall. Blu had a talon to his neck and his legs, holding him down.

"Okay!" Blu yelled helplessly, "You win! You win!" His pursuer got off him and Blu got up.

"I told you," Jewel began, "you can't get away from me, Bobo." Blu smirked. Blu had challenged Jewel to try to catch him, as he believed he became faster than her. He was wrong.

"At least I'm getting faster." Blu said in his defense. Jewel smiled warmly as he walked up to Blu.

"That I can agree on." Jewel said, smirking. As she finished, Jewel pulled Blu in for a kiss, which they both enjoyed. "I'm going to get some food." Jewel stated after parting, "I'll see you at the hollow." Blu nodded as they both flew off. It had been a few days since the party that brought the two back together. During that time, Blu and Jewel had moved back to the old hollow they used before they broke up.

Nearly immediately after Blu had returned to his old hollow, he heard someone land outside. Blu turned around to find Ethan standing there. Blu smirked.

"Back again, aren't we?" Blu said. Ethan rolled his eyes.

"I just want to make sure everything's going okay with you two." Ethan responded, annoyed.

"Well you don't have to." Blu said, "Everything's fine."

"Do you know how stressful that was for me?" Ethan asked, trying to express his point, "I just don't want it to happen again." Blu shook his head, smirking.

"Well, you don't have to worry. Everything's… fine…" Blu said, his voice weakening at the end.

"Well, that's good to-" Ethan stopped himself, realizing how Blu acted, "Are you sure? You don't sound like it is." Blu realized how he spoke.

"Oh! Sorry, it's just…" Blu stopped, looking down.

"It's just what?" Ethan said worryingly. Blu sighed.

"It's just… I don't think I've proven myself to Jewel yet." Blu began, "I don't feel like I've shown her that I truly love her again." Ethan sighed in fatigue. Ethan put his wing on Blu's 'shoulder'.

"Blu, look," Ethan began, "Throughout this week, Jewel has become increasingly happy because of you. I think that's enough, don't you?" Blu looked up at Ethan. After a few seconds of pondering Ethan's statement, Blu smiled.

"Thanks bro." Blu said. Ethan smiled.

"Hey. That's what brothers are for." Ethan said. Right after Ethan finished, a horrified scream rang throughout the jungle. Blu and Ethan snapped their heads in the direction of the scream. Looking out of the hollow, they saw that the scream came from the fruit trees. Blu then gasped.

"That sounded like Jewel!" Blu yelled worryingly. Blu and Ethan looked at each other worryingly. "Let's go!" Ethan nodded and the two took off as fast as they could to the fruit trees.

* * *

Jewel felt relaxed as she to the fruit trees. She was looking back at the past few days in her mind. The memories of the party and the activities that she, Blu and Ethan did during the past few days warmed her heart. She felt extremely lucky to have such a loving and protective boyfriend and incredibly protective brotherly figure.

When the fruit trees came into view, something felt odd to Jewel. There were only three other birds, a female yellow macaw, a male Hyacinth, and a male Lear's. It was also extremely quiet as well, as the three were not talking to each other. They also seemed in a hurry. Jewel kept her guard up as she landed on a guava tree.

Just as Jewel was about to pick a guava, she was forced down onto the tree by a strong talon. She felt another on her legs as well, keeping her in place. Jewel was able to look up, and saw an enormous Crown eagle staring down at her. This eagle had scars all over his body that looked like birds trying to get away from him. He had piercing red eyes that looked sharp enough to kill.

Jewel looked to her left to see one Crown eagle holding down the Yellow and two holding the Hyacinth, but the Lear's was nowhere to be found. The other Crowns had similar scaring as the one holding Jewel, yet not as much. She looked up at her captor.

"Hello there." The Crown eagle snarled, placing his head close to Jewel's, "Sorry to drop in like this, but you're formally invited to our dinner party." The eagle smiled sinisterly as he tightened his grip on Jewel's neck.

"Who-Who are you?" Jewel stammered out of fear and shortness of breath. The eagle pulled his face back slightly, a look of confusion existent for a slight second. He then laughed manically.

"You don't know who I am?" The eagle thundered, laughing, "I see you are new here. Well, let me introduce myself. I am Drako." Jewel's eyes narrowed, recognizing the name.

"D-Drako?!" Jewel said fearfully. Drako laughed again.

"So, you do know me." Drako snarled. He tightened his grip on Jewel's neck even more. "Liar." Then, a fifth Crown landed in front of Drako. This one also had scarring like the others, and was slightly chubby. He still had the piercing red eyes as Drako did.

"Drako," the chubby eagle said, "The Lear's got away…" Drako became infuriated, his grip inadvertently lessening enough on Jewel to allow her to breathe. Jewel gasped for breath as Drako shouted at his assailant.

"Dammit Julio!" Drako snarled, "You may be the slowest of us all, but you are definitely faster than a stupid Lear's!" Drako exhaled in frustration. "Let's go boys." They all nodded and flew off. Drako tightened his grip on Jewel's neck once again. Before he did, Jewel was able to give a horrified scream. The force of the grip immediately caused Jewel to become unconscious.

* * *

When Blu and Ethan arrived at the fruit trees, many different birds were standing on the fruit trees, trying to figure out why there was a scream. They landed on a tree, and spotted Rafael.

"Rafie!" Ethan called out, grabbing Rafael's attention. Rafael flew over to them, looking as confused as they were.

"What are you doing here, Rafie?" Blu asked.

"Probably the same as you." Rafael responded, shrugging his 'shoulders', "Do you know what happened?"

"I do!" said a voice behind Blu and Ethan. The three turned and saw a male Lear's behind them.

"Well, what happened?" Blu asked impatiently.

"Drako and his gang of eagles came and took Hyacinth, Yellow, and some other macaw." The Lear's explained. Hearing the last macaw, the three's stomach's dropped.

"Did the last macaw look like me and him, except a lighter feather color and female?" Blu asked quickly. The Lear's nodded. Blu nearly fainted, Ethan catching him.

"I'm so sorry amigos…" Rafael apologized, depressed. Rafael knew Jewel's fate. Blu then suddenly got up, looking confident.

"No. We're going after them." Blu said confidently. Ethan was slightly surprised, while Rafael and the Lear's looked worried.

"But, it's suicide!" the Lear's protested, but Ethan pushed him back.

"We can take 'em." Ethan said confidently, walking next to Blu. Blu nodded.

"Let's go." Blu ordered. The Lear's and Rafael watched Blu and Ethan leave, worried for their lives.

* * *

**Oh no! Just when things were starting to look up! Let's hope that Blu and Ethan can get there in time. Also, I don't know if Crown eagles actually eat macaws, but I'm only making it so for the plot. See you in the next one! **

**Rio Fact: The first movie makes reference to **_**Pyscho**_** of all movies by shrieking violins in certain scenes. Never noticed it until now…**


	16. Trust

**Hey guys, Sly here! Sorry for the later-than-usual update, I've just been a little caught up in my new Xbox One. XD. Ah, crazy me. Also, we've hit fifty reviews! Woo hoo! RIO2lover100 is the author who gave said milestone. Also, things are going to get a little graphic here, so don't say I didn't warn you. Lez do dis! **

**Disclaimer: I only own Ethan, the Imagination Hat, and Drako and his group.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Trust

* * *

Blu pumped his wings as fast as he could. His eyes were moving left and right in a spastic manner, trying to find Jewel's captor. He, along with Ethan, had been flying around blindly for nearly an hour and found nothing. Ethan had begun to try to get Blu's attention after the twenty-minute mark.

"Blu!" Ethan cried out for the thousandth time, "Blu! Slow down, this isn't getting us anywhere!" Blu refused to listen again and pumped his wings harder. Ethan sighed in exasperation and flew on. The two flew on for another ten minutes before Blu just fell to the ground. Ethan quickly reacted, swooping down and catching Blu by his talon before he hit the ground. _His exhaustion must've finally caught up with him._ Ethan thought as he placed Blu on the ground. But to his surprise, Blu got up quickly. Instead of fatigue, it was hopelessness that brought Blu down.

"It's over!" Blu wailed, placing his head in his wings. Blu began to weep like a child that lost his mother, which is an unfortunate coincidence. Blu sat down, his face still in his wings. Ethan became worried for Blu's morale, which has seemed to plummet.

_We'd all this bravery go?" _Ethan thought to himself, "Hey. It's not over." Ethan said firmly, placing a wing on Blu's 'shoulder'.

"Yes it is!" Blu wailed back, "I've failed. I've failed you, I've failed Rafael, and most of all, I've failed Jewel!" Ethan became even more worried, standing back up. Ethan quickly used the Hat to find out where the eagle's home was, and found it to be relatively close. It was to their right, about ten minutes away. The area that they were in was uninhabited, due to the predators living nearby. Fruit trees were overflowing with fruits, some rotting and large piles sitting at their bases. Ethan turned back to Blu.

"Hey!" Ethan said firmly, shaking Blu. He stopped crying. "You haven't failed anyone, not yet. Look over there." Ethan pointed in the direction of the eagles, "That's where those assholes are, barely ten minutes away. And when we get there, we're going to give 'em hell." Blu looked at Ethan, his sadness and hopelessness long gone. Blu's face of sadness turned to determination. Blu nodded, and so did Ethan. They turned to the eagles and flew over.

_I'm coming, Jewel._

* * *

_One hour before_

Jewel's eyes opened groggily. Everything was blurry, and her neck hurt. She also felt something on her back, something rough. It felt like it was being constantly rolled over her back, but was constantly changing. A bump here, and much smaller bumps later instead of the larger. Jewel reached up to touch her neck to try to soothe the pain in it. When she reached it, she felt something on it.

Her eyesight finally cleared to see a large talon holding onto her neck. Jewel saw Drako dragging her along the ground, looking straight ahead. Jewel quickly looked around her to find the other four Crown eagles walking behind Drako. The Yellow was screaming for her life. The Hyacinth was unconscious, probably because of the hassle it would've been if he was conscious.

Upon further observation, Jewel found herself in a large, circular clearing about fifty feet in diameter. A small dirt road led to another smaller clearing about twenty feet in diameter. Jewel looked ahead to find the horror of Drako's clan.

There were two male Lear's, two Scarlets, one being male and the other female, one female Military, and one male Red. All six of them were tied up in ropes and vines, their limbs completely immobile. The worst of it all, were their conditions. All six of them had deep, bloody cuts throughout their bodies and heavy bruising. Some cuts looked fresh, as wet and dry blood were everywhere. The Red had a cut through his chest, his ribs visible. The Military's beak was broken, and it looked like it would fall off at any moment. The Scarlets had their eyes blinded. The leaves were shaded what made them blind. Finally, the Lear's legs were cut badly, not moving and still bleeding. All of them were pleading: "End it, end it please!" Their eyes told that they'd been tortured for months. Jewel nearly threw up.

If Jewel wasn't scared before, she was now. Jewel tried to break free, but even in Drako's lesser grip, she couldn't budge. Because of her squirming, Drako noticed Jewel.

"Oh, you're awake." Drako smiled sinisterly, "I'm glad. That way you see our way of things." Jewel still squirmed, not paying attention to Drako. "Quit squirming you!" Drako hissed as he tightened his grip on Jewel. She stopped. Drako smiled again. "Good. Now, these birds here. They may seem that they'd been tortured for a long time. But, they've only been here for a mere four days." Jewel's blood ran cold, "As you can see, ten birds, two for all of us to eat!" Jewel became confused.

"Ten? There's only nine here!" Jewel sputtered, as her throat was being squeezed.

"Oh, my mistake, the tenth is over there." Drako smiled, pointing over to the smaller clearing. "He's my meal, and so will you." Jewel's eyes narrowed. Drako grabbed some vines nearby. "Now, let's get you into your casing." Drako proceeded to wrap the vines around Jewel, who constantly kicked and squirmed to escape. Eventually, Jewel was tied up like the others. Drako began to drag her to the smaller clearing. Drako stopped before entering. "Boys! Go get to work!" Drako ordered. His cronies smiled/laughed and proceeded to torture the Yellow and Hyacinth.

Drako entered the smaller clearing, dragging Jewel. Jewel then noticed a male Yellow macaw on the other side of the clearing. He had the same cuts, bruises, and pleading as the others. His wings looked shattered, the bones visible. Jewel gagged.

"You see that one there?" Drako asked, "He's only been here for a day. He broke in two hours. I expect the same with you." Jewel watched Drako fearfully. "Now, let's get started." Drako smiled evilly as he approached Jewel.

* * *

_Present _

Blu landed on a branch overlooking a clearing, a determined look on his face. Blu could see five Crown eagles standing on the far end of the clearing. The larger of the five was observing the other four, while the others were doing something that Blu couldn't make out. Blu heard Ethan land next to him, wearing a similar expression.

"That must be Drako." Blu pointed out, referring to the larger one. Ethan nodded.

"Looks like he'd be the leader." Ethan stated. He turned to Blu. "You ready?" Blu nodded before turning back to the clearing.

"Let's go get Jewel." Blu commanded. The two leapt off the branch and landed in the middle of the clearing. The eagles hadn't noticed them.

"Hey, dickheads!" Ethan shouted. The eagles turned around in surprise. They hadn't seen any birds other than their meals in the area for years.

"Where's Jewel?" Blu demanded. Drako smiled.

"Oh, the one who looks like you? She's mine now." Drako stated, smiling evilly. Blu determined face disappeared. "Boys?" Drako asked sinisterly, "Whoever gets these two first gets to have dessert." The four Crowns smiled and walked up to Blu and Ethan, ready to catch them. Ethan smirked. He stepped forward.

"You're mine!" Yelled Julio, and leapt forward, his wings extended. Ethan grabbed one of his wings and forced him down, disorienting him. Ethan turned to Blu.

"You might want to duck." Ethan suggested. Blu did just that, and Ethan swung Julio around. Julio's body crashed into the other three, sending them back. Ethan swung Julio again and let him go, Julio landing on Drako. They all got up, and the four tackled Ethan, Blu leaping out of the way. Ethan was able to push them off and ran forward.

Unfortunately, one, named Horatio, swung his wing around and collided with Ethan's stomach, flinging him backwards. Ethan got up, and was immediately and another, named Gustavo, came from the side and punched Ethan hard in the back, sending him forward. Julio came and grabbed Ethan with his talons, impaling him slightly. Pain shot through Ethan's chest. Julio threw Ethan up where the lanky Crown, named Hugo, forced Ethan down. After Ethan landed, the four dogpiled on Ethan again.

"Ethan!" Blu cried out, watching his brother get beat up. He was scared, if Ethan couldn't fight them off, then it would all be over. Drako smirked watching his cronies. Knowing that they'd soon get to the other, he walked to the smaller clearing to have his meal.

After several long seconds, Ethan finally broke free, the four getting tossed away, disoriented. Blu's worry nearly disappeared. Ethan pumped his wings, gaining incredible speed. Ethan then held his wing in a fist, and used the force of his speed to punch all four in one strike. After taking a quick breath, Ethan turned to Blu.

"Drako's going to get Jewel, and I still have to deal with these dickheads!" Ethan shouted, "That means, you're going to have to save Jewel." Blu's eyes narrowed.

"Bu-but how?" Blu stammered, "How could I beat him? I can't fight, and he's twice the size of me!" Ethan paused. Ethan began to think. He replayed all the past fifteen years he'd been with Blu in his head. Ethan looked up at Blu. Ethan hesitated, and reached up to his head. The Hat materialized over his head as he grabbed it. Ethan then looked at it, and threw It to Blu. Blu caught it, and looked at It and at Ethan in disbelief. Ethan trusts him with the Hat.

"You wanted to prove to Jewel you love her?" Ethan asked, bringing back Blu's statement from earlier, "Now's your chance." Suddenly, Gustavo flew up and tried to grab Ethan. Ethan stopped him by grabbing both of his wings, holding him back. Blu took a step towards Ethan, but Ethan stopped him. "Just go!" Ethan shouted, "I'll be fine!"

"But Ethan-" Blu started before being interrupted.

"JUST GO!" Ethan screamed. Blu took off to the smaller clearing, the Hat in his talon. Seeing Blu fly off, Ethan pushed Gustavo away. "Now then…" Ethan stood firmly, placing his right wing next to his head and his left in front of his face, both in fists. "WHO WANTS IT?!"

* * *

**Holy crap! Things are going nutso! Ethan gave Blu the Hat, Drako's going to have his meal! Since we have this, I have a question for you: Who fights First? That's right, you guys are going to decide who's going to be featured fighting first in the next chapter. I'm going to use a poll, but it might have issues, since this is my first time doing one. If it doesn't work, then tell me in the reviews. So, See you in the next one!**

**Rio Fact: Petricious is the name of the parakeet that destroyed Nigel's acting career. Again, just a random fact. **


	17. Rescue

**Hey guys, Sly here! Well, that poll flopped! I tried to vote myself to see what the problem was, and it said it was in demo mode! There was no demo mode mentioned in the About section! If anyone could give me a hand with that, I'd be grateful, because I plan to use another poll in the future. Anyway, thanks to the reviews, we do know who's fighting first, and it's Blu! Honestly, I didn't expect Ethan to win. Lez do dis! **

**Disclaimer: I only own Ethan, the Imagination Hat, and Drako and his group.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Rescue

* * *

Blu flew into the smaller clearing, searching for Jewel. He didn't see any sign of Drako anywhere. Blu turned around to see something he will surely never forget.

Blu saw Jewel and the male Yellow right next to each other. Seeing the both of them, Blu puked. He and Ethan did not notice the eight nearly-mutilated birds behind the Crowns, as their bodies blocked them. Now seeing the horrors of Drako's methods of torture, especially on Jewel, Blu was sick.

Jewel was, by far, in the worst condition. All of the other tortured birds had one major wound, but Jewel had all of them. Drako seemed to run out of 'original' ideas for a single wound. After Blu recovered from his puking, he flew over to Jewel as fast as he could, crying.

"Jewel!" Blu cried between sobs, "Jewel!" Jewel seemed unconscious, her eyes closed and unmoving. Blu tried to shake her awake, but careful to not injure her more. "Jewel! Please, get up!" Blu sobbed. His wish was granted. Jewel opened her eyes. Blu felt relieved that she was still alive. His tears stopped flowing. But something was off. Jewel's eyes stared blankly through Blu, not noticing his presence. They looked empty, as if nothing was there.

"Please, end it." Jewel muttered, as if she was under a trance.

"Please, end it now." The male Yellow muttered as well. Jewel and the Yellow began moaning the words in complete unison, sounding completely hopeless. Blu's eyes began to shed tears again, grabbing Jewel.

"No," Blu muttered, "No, NO, NO!" Blu began crying harder than he'd ever cried before, burying his face deeper into Jewel. Then, Blu heard maniacal laughter. It seemed to come from everywhere.

"I see you have found your friend." Drako laughed, his voice coming from everywhere. Blu became angry, setting Jewel down lightly.

"Come on out, you coward! I'm not afraid of you!" Blu yelled back, standing up.

"You're not?" Drako asked, "I'm impressed. You are much different from other birds. You have the nerve to come here and challenge us." Drako's voice stopped echoing. "Unfortunately, that was a horrid mistake." Drako's voice came from behind. Blu turned around quickly, only to get clawed in the face. Drako then grabbed Blu and threw him across the clearing.

Blu got up and flew over to Drako, full of rage. Blu began to zig zag in hopes of throwing him off. Unfortunately, Drako easily grabbed Blu mid-air and pounded him into the ground multiple times. Blu got up once more, only to get pounded into the ground. Blu rolled away, and tried to claw Drako in his leg, but Drako swooped his leg around and kicked Blu in the back. Blu was again launched, now landing next to Jewel and the Yellow.

Blu wasn't doing so well, as he was beginning to become tired, breathing heavily. Although by looking at Jewel, his determination remained strong. Blu charged at Drako again, going for Drako's throat. Drako expected this, ready to force Blu down with his talon. Suddenly, Blu moved to the left, barely missing Drako's talon. Blu flew up, and clawed into Drako's back. Drako yelled in pain and began to spin around to shake Blu off. Blu stayed on though, punching Drako whenever he moved his head to look at him.

Eventually, Drako fell down on his back, crushing Blu. Blu finally let go, as the force of the landing seriously disoriented him. Blu still laid on the ground as Drako got up. Drako looked down on Blu and laughed. Drako picked Blu up by his neck, immobilizing him. Drako laughed again.

"You put up a good fight, macaw." Drako complimented, "You were actually able to land an attack on me. That doesn't normally happen. You should be proud of yourself." Drako tightened his grip. Drako then flew up, raising his free talon to Blu's neck. "Too bad it had to end." Blu readied himself for the blow until something slammed into Drako, freeing Blu. Blu landed several feet way from Drako as he looked up.

Drako was already up, and was looking angry. Although, he wasn't looking at Blu. Julio had crashed into Drako. Julio quickly got up and flew away, looking back fearfully. Blu and Drako looked to the bigger clearing to find out what caused Julio to crash into them. They saw Ethan fighting off the remaining three Crowns. This caused Drako to become more angry.

"Weakling!" Drako yelled at Julio, "You can't even fight off a single macaw?!" Drako continued to yell after Julio. Blu got up and began to think.

_I've got to think of something before Drako remembers me!_ Blu thought. Then he remembered what Ethan gave him. Blu looked down, and saw the Hat in his talon. Blu was miraculously able to hold onto it after all the blows he took. Blu gave the Hat a good look. He was unsure what would happen when he put It on, considering what happened to Ethan when he put It on. Blu then looked at Jewel, still mumbling. Blu frowned. _I've got to do this._ Blu thought, _For Jewel._

Drako had stopped yelling after Julio. He couldn't hear him now. Drako then remembered what he was doing before Julio came along. He smiled deviously and turned to Blu. Seeing Blu though, his smile faded to confusion. He saw Blu holding some purple thing. He couldn't tell what it was. Blu was looking at it intensely, as if he was studying it. Blu then looked up to Drako, an angry expression on his face. Blu then placed the object on his head. A loud _Gong_ was heard, and some white orbs came out and disappeared quickly. Blu's eyes shut quickly, causing Drako to become even more confused.

Blu, on the other hand, suddenly felt empowered. Blu quickly imagined that he had Ethan's fighting skills. Blu clenched his wings into fists before opening his eyes to reveal that his coca eyes were gone. They were now replaced with a deep red, similar to Drako's. The two stood there for several seconds, eyeing each other angrily.

Drako was the first to move. Drako charged Blu with incredible speed, but Blu sidestepped and grabbed Drako by his talon. Unfortunately his speed was too much for Blu to stop him. But, Blu pulled Drako backward, causing Drako's face to skid on the ground. Blu then slammed Drako flat on his back onto the ground.

Blu then leapt up onto Drako's face, repeatedly clawing at him. Drako swung his wing around and knocked Blu off. Blu quickly recovered, and quickly dashed to head-butt Drako in his stomach, pushing him back. Blu flew up and socked Drako in his face, a cracking noise heard. Blu then stabbed Drako in his chest with his talons, blood coming out. Blu punched Drako in the face again after taking his talons out.

Drako swiftly moved the side, talons extended. Blu turned to Drako and backfliped, his talon upper cutting Drako's beak while doing so. This move caught Drako off guard by its suddenness, causing him to step back, his wings over his beak. Blu took this opportunity and charged Drako. Blu began to repeatedly slam his fists and legs all around Drako, causing multiple bleeding wounds and bruises.

Drako finally fell over, exhausted. Pain was all over him, and some of his blood was spilling on the ground. Blu walked over to him slowly. Drako noticed this, and began to move away, his eyes full of fear.

"Wa-what was that thing?" Drako stammered, moving away.

"Something that isn't mine." Blu answered, now standing over Drako. "Too much for you to understand." Blu raised his fist high, and slammed it into Drako's face. Drako's now unconscious body flipped over, landing on its stomach due to the force of the punch. Blu stared at Drako's body for several seconds, taking in what he had done. He then remembered Jewel. Blu quickly flew over to Jewel. "Jewel!" Blu said, grabbing Jewel's wing, "It's over. I've beaten Drako. You're not going to get eaten! You're safe!"

"Please, end it." Jewel moaned. Blu became more and more worried.

"Jewel! You're safe!" Blu cried.

"Please, end it." Jewel moaned again. Blu let go of Jewel's wing. Blu took a slow, step back. Tears began to form in Blu's eyes. Jewel was too far gone. Blu dropped down on his knees, sobbing his eyes out. This went on for several minutes until Blu heard wings flapping.

"Blu! You did it!" Ethan said happily, "I knew you cou-" Ethan stopped when he saw Jewel's condition. "Ugh! UGH!" Ethan quickly turned away, his wings on his head. "GOD DAMN!" Ethan yelled, his eyes wide. After a minute silence, Ethan turned around again. Ethan winced at seeing Jewel's condition again, and walked over to Blu.

"We were too late!" Blu sobbed, his face in his wings.

"Hat please." Ethan said sternly, his wing outstretched. Blu looked up quizzically. Blu then took off the Hat and gave it to Ethan. The empowered feeling immediately disappeared. Blu had lost all Power.

"Alright." Ethan said, holding his wings out, "Let's try this again." The familiar white beams shot out of Ethan's feather tips. Jewel's wounds were healing, everything returning to its proper place and any cuts and bruises were being mended. And best of all, Ethan's Focus seemed to be right on. Within two minutes, all of Jewel's injuries were healed. Ethan lowered his wings. "Done." Ethan simply said.

"You did it! Jewel's back to normal!" Blu cried out in happiness, running to Jewel. Ethan held his wing out.

"Not her mind." Ethan said grimly. Blu became angry.

"Ethan!" Blu screamed angrily. Ethan looked at Blu.

"You know I can't do minds." Ethan grimly stated. Blu's face softened. Blu's sadness returned, but no tears came. Blu walked up to Jewel.

"Please, end it." Jewel pleaded.

"Don't worry, I'm going to." Blu said. Blu then pulled Jewel in for a beak-lock. It was the only thing he could do. Blu then felt the kiss being returned, but he didn't care. He was too absorbed. Ethan on the other hand, could see what was happening.

_Come on!_ Ethan thought, _Come on! COME ON! _Jewel was beginning to return the kiss. She was beginning to move. After several minutes of nothing but love and hope, Blu and Jewel separated. Blu looked into Jewel's eyes. The life in them had returned. Blu felt like he was going to explode in joy.

"Blu." Jewel softly said.

"Jewel." Blu returned, a smile forming. Jewel then realized what happened.

"Blu!" Jewel screamed before kissing Blu again. Ethan began jumping around, yelling.

"Hallelujah!" Ethan screamed, "Hallelujah! HALLE-FRICKING-LUJAH!" Ethan fell on the floor, feeling more relieved than when Blu and Jewel got back together, and that was saying something. After another several minutes, Blu and Jewel broke.

"You did it Blu." Jewel smiled, "You saved me." Blu chuckled.

"Well, I did have a little help." Blu said, referring to Ethan.

"I _may_ have given Blu the Hat." Ethan chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. Jewel became shocked, looking at Blu.

"REALLY?!" Jewel nearly yelled. Blu chuckled again.

"Heh, yep." Blu smiled. He then turned to Ethan. "And speaking of the Hat, I probably could have healed Jewel." Ethan's smiled disappeared. He then face palmed.

"Ahh! You're right!" Ethan cried out, "That was selfish of me! I guess I'm used to this thing." Ethan paused. "That sounds sad, doesn't it?"

"Anyway, when I gave It back to you, I think I lost all of my Power." Ethan became confused.

"Hmm, let me see about that." Ethan said, looking away. "Huh, apparently, since I'm the 'Original Wearer', I can use the Hat's Power without wearing it, and others who use it don't have this ability." Blu and Jewel were still confused. "Man, this thing has been talkative lately." Jewel giggled.

"And uh, one of the Crowns got away." Blu stated.

"How?" Ethan asked, confused as to how one got away from him.

"He slammed into me and Drako, saving my life." Blu stated, looking in the direction where Julio escaped.

"Huh. Well, let's take care of that." Ethan said, somehow snapping his feathers. Behind Ethan, Blu and Jewel saw Julio come racing towards them, not knowing that he somehow teleported. When he did realize it though, it was too late. Ethan swung around, clotheslining him. The force of the blow caused him to backflip twice midair before crashing, clearly knocked out. Ethan pointed at the four he defeated.

"Bitches!" Ethan yelled as he pointed. Jewel became confused, and looked at Blu.

"He would normally do that whenever he drove off Alice and Chloe." Blu explained.

"Oh." Jewel said.

"Okay." Ethan said, clapping his wings together. "Why don't you two go home? I'll handle everything here."

"What are you going to do with everyone here?" Jewel asked.

"I'm going to take all of them to the aviary." Ethan explained, "I'm going to heal all the victims and I'm going to see what I can do with their minds. Also, I'm going to make sure Major Dickhead and his troops get the punishment they deserve." Ethan pounded his fist into his other wing. "This means I'm probably going to be gone most of the day tomorrow." Blu and Jewel nodded as they took off. "Now, make sure no one gets captured again!" Ethan yelled after them. Blu and Jewel smiled as they flew back home.

* * *

**Yeah, that was awesome! Jewel has been saved, physically and mentally, and Drako and his cronies are gonna get what they deserve! Could things get any better? For those of you who are asking, yes I'm still gonna do Ethan's fight too. So until then, see you in the next one!**

**Rio Fact: Rio was the first Blue Sky Studios movie to have modern humans, as the only humans featured in other movies were Neanderthals. Another first for Rio! **


	18. Dealing with Dickheads

**Hey guys, Sly here! Sorry that it took so long for me to update, it's been pretty busy around my place lately. I've had lots of visitors here, especially for the Fourth. Don't worry, I think it's past, so I get back to this story. Also, speaking of the Fourth, Happy Belated Fourth of July for other fellow 'Muerians! I probably spelled that meme or whatever it's called wrong, didn't I? Sorry if this is short, considering me having nearly a week. **

**And one last thing, this story is ending soon. Only two more chapters left, and the last is an epilogue. Don't worry, there're still a lot of ideas in this brain of mine for this series and others to be later mentioned. Lez do dis!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Ethan, the Imagination, and Drako and his cronies.**

* * *

Chapter 18: Dealing with Dickheads

* * *

"WHO WANTS IT?!"

Horatio sprang forward, straight towards Ethan. Ethan quickly sidestepped and punched Horatio in the gut. Horatio stepped back, a wing over his stomach. He then fell on the floor, spitting blood. Ethan then charged to the remaining three, grabbing Gustavo and Julio's faces with his wings and forcing them down. Ethan quickly let go and back handed Hugo.

Hugo quickly recovered, and tackled Ethan. Ethan forced him off, standing back up. Julio and Gustavo flew around quickly from the side, head-butting Ethan at the same time. Ethan yelled in pain, and fell to the floor. Julio and Gustavo then tried to stab Ethan with their talons, but Ethan managed to duck. Ethan then quickly bit hard in to Julio's leg, causing Julio to yell and some blood spilling.

Ethan rolled away only to get slammed into by Horatio. The force of the hit flung Ethan towards Gustavo, who then upper-cutted Ethan in his gut. Ethan yelped again. Gustavo kicked Ethan away. The four began to circle around Ethan, who was lying on the floor.

Once the Crowns got close enough, Ethan sprang up, quickly punching Julio with both of his wings. Julio landed hard on his back, Ethan leaping off him. Horatio dived at Ethan, who grabbed Horatio and forced Horatio behind him, Horatio landing on his head. Gustavo sprang forward as Ethan forced Horatio down. Ethan quickly moved to the side, causing Gustavo to land face-first into a tree. Hugo then leapt forward, and was finally able to grab onto Ethan.

Hugo held Ethan down on his stomach, forcing his grip painfully on Ethan. Ethan grunted, squirming. The other three were getting up, and approaching the two. Just before they reached them, Ethan flipped Hugo around, now holding Hugo down. Ethan then jumped up, and then used gravity to add more force to his punch. The force of the blow nearly caved Hugo's face in, a broken beak with incredibly injured eyes, rendering him unconscious. Ethan quickly sliced both of his wings and talons, ensuring that if Hugo was to wake up, he couldn't move much.

As Ethan got off Hugo, he realized something. He had imagined most of that recovery and disabling move before it happened. That move could have only been done with the Hat, since Ethan wasn't that good of a fighter without it. But, since he did that move, he figured it out. Ethan still had Power, somehow. He couldn't think too deeply into it at the moment, as he was fighting three Crown eagles at once. But with that knowledge, Ethan smiled.

_That just made this a whole lot easier._ Ethan thought, moving back into his original fighting stance, his fists in the front and side of this head, respectively.

Now seeing one of their allies down and out, the remaining three became angry. Horatio and Julio charged Ethan as quickly as they could. Ethan continued to smirk as they approached. They two were about to land powerful punches to Ethan, but Ethan blocked the two with the both of his wings. They skidded back due to the force, but Ethan seemed unfazed. The two Crowns paused, confused, and Julio even looked scared. Ethan continued to smirk.

Ethan then flipped the two around, pounding his fist into Julio. Julio launched into the smaller clearing, and Ethan heard a small crash, but ignored it. Horatio landed on his back, and Ethan quickly clawed his eye, blood spurting and rendered the eye blind. Horatio yelled in pain and quickly covered his eye. Ethan proceeded to do the same to Horatio as he did to Hugo.

Gustavo had watched the whole thing unfold. He just watched two of his allies get creamed, and the other one fled. He saw that Julio crashed into something, and saw him fly away. Gustavo turned to Ethan, who just finished disabling Horatio. Ethan looked up to him.

"You're all that's left! Dead man walking!" Ethan yelled, readying himself. **(Hey guys, Sly here! Anyone get that reference? I'm guessing not.)**Gustavo felt his stomach drop for a split second before becoming angrier. Gustavo charged Ethan like the others, full of rage. Ethan only shook his head in disappointment. As Gustavo reached him, Ethan grabbed his wing and forced him down. Ethan looked down at Gustavo, shaking his head. "You shouldn't have done that." **(How about that one? That one should be a little easier.)**

Ethan threw Gustavo up, and flew after him with incredible speed. Ethan slammed his fist into Gustavo's back. Ethan then began to repeatedly punch and kick Gustavo in several different places nearly simultaneously. After thirty seconds of this ferocious beating, Ethan pushed Gustavo down to the ground, knocking him out. Ethan stood up, and shook his wings.

"Whew! That was one way to blow off some steam!" Ethan said. He then remembered Blu. "I gotta see if he needs help!" Ethan turned and flew to the smaller clearing, leaving the three unconscious Crowns behind.

* * *

**Well, here it is, Ethan's fighting scene. I know, short. But I did say it might be. Again, sorry for the late update.**

**Also, the references were to COD: Black Ops 2 Zombies and the creepypasta "Ben Drowned". "Dead man walking" is the thing that the demonic announcer says in Mob of the Dead Grief when someone on your team leaves or dies. Yes, I like COD Zombies this much. I think you guys can piece together the "You shouldn't have done that". See you in the next one!**

**Real Life Fact: The airport that Blu and Linda land in the first movie, Santos Dumont Airport, does not take international flights. Guess it wouldn't have made sense landing in a different city.**


	19. Three Stronger Bonds

**Hey guys, Sly here! Well, here we are, the last "real" chapter of Girl Trouble. And it's a **_**long**_** one. Want to know why? You're gonna find out soon. Also, this is the last "real" chapter of Girl Trouble. The epilogue has little to do with this story's plot. Don't worry, I think you'll enjoy it. Lez do dis!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Ethan and the Imagination Hat. Lyric changes are for a parodic manner only.**

* * *

Chapter 19: Three Stronger Bonds

* * *

The Brazilian sun once again rose over Rio. Another new day of fun and adventure for everyone. Humans and animals alike were discovering and reliving new fond memories for themselves. For three Spix's macaws, it was no different.

Blu opened his eyes groggily, his body realizing that it was morning. He looked to his side, to see Jewel sleeping peacefully next to him. Blu smiled, as Jewel looked so beautiful in her sleep. Blu carefully got up, trying not to wake her. He had a surprise in store, and did not want her to find out. Ethan didn't know about it either, but Blu didn't have to worry about him that much. Rafael, Nico, and Pedro knew about it, as Blu needed their help for the surprise.

Blu walked outside the birdhouse and onto the wooden ledge. He, Jewel, and Ethan had moved to the birdhouse after the run-in with Drako. They wanted to make sure that no predators would try to get them again, especially with a human residence nearby. Blu was glad that Jewel agreed because he wanted her safe, and to not get captured again. Blu took off into the jungle to find some fruit for Jewel, as he had to leave for his surprise. While he was flying, he went over what Ethan had told him yesterday.

It had been the second day since Ethan returned from the aviary, having to make sure the Crowns got what they deserved. Ethan told Tulio all about the situation, and Tulio gave Ethan permission to do what he wanted. Ethan had left the five in incredibly cramped cages, left alone in rooms, and given little food and water.

Ethan's plan for doing these things was to slowly drive them insane. This was retaliation for all the birds they terrorized and tortured, as their victims were driven insane. The cages gave them a sense of claustrophobia. The isolation took away any social interaction. Finally, the little food and water was a grim reminder of how devious their practices were.

Blu flew back with two mangos in his talons. When he landed, took out a small note that he hid in one of the nearby leaves on the tree. Blu placed it outside the hole where Jewel was sleeping, holding it down with one of the mangos. Blu smiled the whole time, and turned to fly off to the club, eating his mango on the way.

* * *

Jewel opened her eyes from her sleep, ready to start the day. Jewel looked to her side to hopefully see Blu looking back, but he wasn't there. Jewel became disappointed, as she wanted to cuddle with Blu for a little bit. Jewel got up and walked outside, hoping to find him there. Again, he wasn't, but there was a mango on top of a piece of paper. Jewel suspected they were for her, and she ate the mango. She couldn't make out the wording, as she didn't know how to read. After finishing her mango, Jewel looked up to Ethan's house.

"Ethan?" Jewel called out. After a couple of seconds, some rustling up in Ethan's house was heard. Another couple of seconds later, Ethan emerged, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Yeah?" Ethan said groggily.

"Could you read something for me?" Jewel asked.

"Sure. Just… give me a second." Ethan said, yawning. Suddenly, Ethan slapped himself in the face, hard. "AAAAHHHAHAHAOW!" Ethan yelled. Jewel couldn't help but laugh at Ethan's actions.

"Why'd… you do… that…" Jewel asked between laughs. Ethan frowned.

"To wake me up." Ethan stated matter-of-factly, "Now would you stop laughing and give me the letter?" Jewel finally stopped laughing and handed Ethan the letter. Ethan cleared his throat before speaking.

_Dear Jewel, _

_I'm sorry I wasn't here to greet you this morning, but I assure you I have a good reason. When you feel like it, come to the club. There's something I want to show you._

_Blu_

"Huh, another surprise." Jewel stated, "Did you know about it?" Ethan shook his head.

"Not until know." Ethan answered. Ethan then noticed the mango bits on the floor. "Hey! Where's my food?" Jewel giggled.

"I think Blu knows that you can get food on your own." Jewel said, smiling. Ethan frowned.

"Shouldn't he know that about you too?" Ethan retorted. A pear then materialized in front of Ethan, as he conjured it up. Ethan then proceeded to eat it. Ethan had become more acquainted to the Hat; he used it more often. It still wasn't used much though.

"Let's go find out what this surprise is." Jewel suggested after Ethan finished. Ethan nodded and the two flew off to the club.

* * *

Jewel and Ethan arrived at the club, and it was surprisingly quiet. No birds were dancing, no lights, and no performers. Jewel and Ethan became confused as they entered. All the birds stood away from them, giving them space. Then, the lights on stage turned on, revealing Blu standing there. Soft music began to play, and Blu started to sing.

_Blu: Every part of my heart I'm given out, _

_Every song on my lips I'm singing out,_

_Any fear in my soul I'm letting go,_

_And anyone who'll asks I'll let them know,  
._

_She's the one, she's the one,_

_I say it loud,_

_She's the one, she's the one,_

_I say it proud,  
._

_Ring a bell, ring a bell,_

_For the whole crowd,_

_Ring a bell, ring a bell,_

_I'm telling the world,  
. _

_That I've found the girl, _

_The one I can live for, _

_The one who deserves,_

Jewel and Ethan became genuinely and pleasantly surprised, especially Jewel. Blu didn't move much, and neither did anyone else. On his third verse, Ethan turned to walk into the crowd, as it really didn't involve him. But before he could, Jewel stopped him and whispered something into his 'ear'. When she finished, Ethan smirked and nodded. Ethan then walked into the crowd. Jewel turned back to Blu.

_Every part of my heart I'm given out, _

_Every song on my lips I'm singing out,_

_Any fear in my soul I'm letting go,_

_And anyone who'll asks I'll let them know,  
._

_She's the one, she's the one,_

_I say it loud,_

_She's the one, she's the one,  
._

_I say it proud,_

_Ring a bell, ring a bell,_

_For the whole crowd,_

_Ring a bell, ring a bell,  
._

_I'm telling the world, _

_That I've found the girl, _

_The one I can live for, _

_The one who deserves,  
._

_To give all the light, _

_A reason to fly,_

_The one I can live for,_

_The reason for life,_

Blu had begun to sing much more passionately, more of himself into each word.

_Rafael, Nico, and Pedro: Oe oh, oe oh,_

_Yeah, yeah,_

_Oe oh, oe oh,_

_Yeah, yeah,_

_Oe oh, oe oh,_

_Yeah, yeah,_

_Oe oh, oe oh,_

Rafael, Nico, and Pedro began to sing behind Blu, but Jewel paid little attention to them. She was too focused on Blu, her eyes watering. Blu and Jewel stared intensely into each other, full of love.

_Blu: I'm telling the world, _

_That I've found the girl, _

_The one I can live for, _

_The one who deserves,  
._

_To give all the light, _

_A reason to fly,_

_The one I can live for,_

_The reason for life,  
._

_(Rafael, Nico, and Pedro join in)  
._

_Oe oh, oe oh,_

_Yeah, yeah,_

_Oe oh, oe oh,_

_Yeah, yeah,_

_Oe oh, oe oh,_

_Yeah, yeah,_

_Oe oh, oe oh,_

_Yeah, yeah._

Blu began singing again, soon joined by Rafael, Nico and Pedro. Jewel began to slowly walk up to the stage, and towards Blu. As the song ended, Jewel came face-to-face with Blu. She was barely a millimeter away, and Blu was expecting Jewel to pull him in for a kiss. Instead, different music began to play. Jewel took a step back, and she began to sing.

_Jewel: A silent love is calling me,_

_That saved me through a hallway,_

_Into echos you can feel,_

_And changes the way you hear,  
._

_Make them dance, _

_Just like you, _

'_Cause you make me move,_

_Yeah, you always make me go,_

When Jewel began singing, Jewel began to slow dance with Blu. Blu was completely caught off guard, but quickly followed along, spinning Jewel around before she paused.

Rafael, Nico, and Pedro meanwhile, had found Ethan on some nearby instruments, making the music. Ethan noticed them, and quickly held a primary finger up to his beak, telling them to be quiet. He then motioned them to help him out.

_I'll run away with your footsteps,_

_We'll build a life that dreams for two,_

_And if you lose yourself,_

_I will find you, _

When Rafael, Nico, and Pedro joined Ethan, Ethan boosted the music to a more dance type, causing Blu and Jewel to ditch the slow dance. They two dance more energetically, both spinning around at the end.

_Stuck on words,_

_We almost used,_

_We're fireworks with a new fuse,_

_Flying with paper wings,_

_To the same Achilles' heels,  
._

_Make them dance, _

_Just like you, _

'_Cause you make me move,_

_Yeah, you always make me go,_

The music slowed down back, causing Blu and Jewel to slow dance again, ending with Blu spinning Jewel again.

_I'll run away with your footsteps,_

_We'll build a life that dreams for two,_

_And if you lose yourself,_

_I will find you, _

The music rose again, causing Blu and Jewel to dance in the same fashion as the last time, ending with them spinning around again.

But this time, Jewel didn't continue to sing, but instead, the music amped up once more. When the rise began, Blu and Jewel separated, dancing in front of each other, in perfect sync.

_Yeah, you always make me go,  
._

_Open up the skies,_

_Turn up the night,_

_For the speed of life,_

_Turn up the night,_

_Put your love in lights,_

_Turn up the night,_

_I will find you, _

When Jewel sang the one line, the two ran up to each other and jumped backward, spinning mid-air. When they landed they continued to dance in the same way as before.

When Jewel began to sing again, the two grabbed each other's wings. The first time Jewel sang her second line, the two stood up straight, and moved to their right. Their left wing was lying horizontally. Their right wing was looser, resting vertical. Each time Jewel repeated the line, the two would do the same move, only on the second one they moved to the left. On the last line, Blu nearly threw Jewel in three different directions, and on the last word they spun around each other.

_Make them dance, _

_Just like you, _

'_Cause you make me move,_

_Yeah, you always make me go,  
._

_Yeah, you always make me go,  
._

_I'll run away with your footsteps,_

_We'll build a life that dreams for two,_

_And if you lose yourself,_

_I will find you,  
._

_Yeah, you always make me go,  
._

_Crowd: (go, go, go, go,)_

Blu and Jewel went back to their original dance, and by now the entire club was dancing too.

_Jewel: Turn up the night,_

_Crowd: (go, go, go, go)_

_Jewel: Turn up the night,_

_Crowd: (go, go, go, go, turn it up, turn it up)_

_Jewel: Turn up the night,_

_I will find you, _

Blu and Jewel began dancing in the same way with the horizontal and vertical wings, and ending the same way.

_Make them dance, _

_Just like you, _

'_Cause you make me move,_

_Yeah, you always make me go._

Suddenly, the music dropped back to the slow dance the song started out with, and the two lovebirds didn't seem fazed. They two slow danced the same way they did when the song began, ending with a spin. Jewel finished singing, and the two kissed. The crowd cheered loudly, even louder than when they got back together.

"I love you, Blu." Jewel confessed. Blu smiled.

"I love you too." Blu responded. When they pulled away, they heard new music, this time drums. They turned and saw Ethan pounding on them, and Pedro soon taking his place. Ethan then slid down a guitar, and began to play it. Nico soon took his place as Ethan flew down to Blu and Jewel.

_Ethan: Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking, _

_When you fall everyone stands,_

_Another day and you've had your fill of sinking,_

_With the life held in her,_

_Wings are shaking cold,_

_These wings are meant to hold,_

Ethan began to sing, walking up to Blu. His lyrics were clearly directed at him, and Blu was slightly annoyed, but liked it nonetheless. The music abruptly stopped. Ethan then sang his last to lines as if they were advice.

_Speak to me!_

_When all you got to keep is strong,_

_Move along, move along, like I know you do,_

_And even when you're hope is gone,_

_Move along, move along, just to make it through,_

_Move along, _

Ethan jumped back, and began dancing. He spun around once, and swung his wings in front of his body.

_Blu and Ethan: Move along!_

_Ethan: So a day when you've lost yourself completely, _

_Blu and Ethan: Could be a night when you're life ends!_

_Ethan: The breakup had lead you to deceiving,_

_All the pain held in your,_

_Blu and Ethan: Wings are shaking cold, _

_Blu: You're wings are mine to hold!_

_Ethan: Speak to me!_

Blu had joined in, causing Ethan to pause. He smiled at Blu, and Blu smiled back confidently. The two began to sing about Jewel as Ethan did to Blu. Jewel had the same reaction as Blu. Blu grabbed hold of Jewel's wings at the end.

_Blu, Jewel, and Ethan: When all you got to keep is strong,_

_Move along, move along, like I know you do,_

_And even when your hope is gone,_

_Move along, move along, just to make it through,_

All three began to dance, Blu with Jewel and Ethan next to them.

_Crowd: (go on, go on, go on, go on)  
._

_Blu, Jewel, and Ethan: When everything is wrong, we move along,  
_

_Crowd: (go on, go on, go on, go on)  
_

_Blu, Jewel, and Ethan: When everything is wrong, we move along,_

_Crowd: (along)_

_Blu, Jewel, and Ethan: Along,_

_Crowd: (along)  
._

_Blu and Jewel: When all you got to keep is strong,_

_Move along, move along, like I know you do,_

_And even when your hope is gone,_

_Ethan: Move along, move along, just to make it through!_

On the last stanza, the music slowed down, and only a piano was heard. Blu and Jewel were wrapped in each other's wings, looking deeply into each other's eyes. The two closed in for another kiss, but Ethan moved in between them before they could kiss, their beaks thrown way from each other. They looked annoyed at Ethan as he sung, and the music picked up again. Ethan withdrew, and the three continued to dance as they did before.

_Blu, Jewel, and Ethan: When all you got to keep is strong,_

_Move along, move along, like I know you do,_

_And even when your hope is gone,_

_Move along, move along, just to make it through,  
._

_When all you got to keep is strong,_

_Move along, move along, like I know you do,_

_And even when your hope is gone,_

_Move along, move along, just to make it through,  
._

_Crowd: (go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_Blu, Jewel, and Ethan: Right back what is wrong, _

_We move along,_

_Crowd: (go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_Blu, Jewel, and Ethan: Right back what is wrong, _

_We move along,  
._

_Crowd: (go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_Blu, Jewel, and Ethan: Right back what is wrong, _

_We move along. _

Everyone continued to dance and sing into the day and late into the night, as stronger bonds had been formed between the three Spix's. Brand new life awaited them.

* * *

**You have NO idea how long I had wanted to do this chapter. In my own opinion, this has to be my best chapter of this story. What do you guys think was the best chapter in this story? Tell me about it! **

**Also, three songs in one chapter! Yikes! And speaking of songs, when I do these song chapters, I recommend you listen to the actual song while reading. If you don't have the song, then use a lyric video on Youtube. The official music video might have spaces before and during the song that wouldn't happen in a lyric video. **

**See you in the next one! **

**The three songs featured in this chapter were "Telling the World" by Taio Cruz. (You guys should know this already.) The second was "Find You" by Zedd featuring Matthew Koma and Miriam Bryant. The last and most certainly not least was "Move Along" by The All-American Rejects. Who knew any of the other two songs? Let me know! **

**Real Life Fact: The gazebo that Blu and Jewel spent their first night in was the Vista Chinesa. I guess those of you who follow Lunar Froxy already know this. **


	20. Epilouge

**Hey guys, Sly here! Epilogue time! And unfortunately, this is the time we say goodbye to Girl Trouble. Boo hoo. Lez do dis!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Ethan and the Imagination Hat. Lyric changes are for a parodic manner only.**

* * *

Chapter 20: Epilogue

* * *

_All the birds of the feather,_

_Oh whoa,_

_Do what we love most of all, _

_Oh whoa,_

Many birds of different species sang on the trees and branches of the jungle, shaking their wings.

_Moon and the stars, _

_Strumming guitars,_

_That's why we love Carnival!_

Keel-billed macaws swung on vines while Scarlet and Yellow macaws flew in helix formations as they sung.

Among all the birds singing in unison, Blu and Jewel flew among them, their song different but not a nuisance.

_Jewel: Loving our life in the jungle, (Anne Hathaway as Jewel)_

_Everything's wild and free,_

_Blu: Never alone, (Jesse Eisenberg as Blu)  
._

_(Kids join in)  
._

'_Cause this is our home, _

_Blu, Jewel and Kids: Magic can happen in Rio,_

_In Rio, all by itself, _

_By itself,  
._

_(Kids stop)  
._

_Blu and Jewel: You can't see it coming, _

_you can't find it anywhere else,_

Jewel began to sing, flying and twirling through the trees, Blu right behind her. Blu soon sang too, followed by their three kids. It looked like there were two males and on female judging by the feather color, but it was the exact opposite. It would change soon. They all flew up and down onto a branch over water. The kids danced as Blu and Jewel continued to sing, their wings outstretched.

_Ethan: I'm a human?__(Slyassassin25 as Ethan)_

_Bird?_

_I don't know,_

_What I do know though,_

_Is that if you going to get my family?_

_You're gonna have to get through me._

_Kids: Hi Uncle Ethan!_

_Ethan: Heh…_

Ethan flew in front of Blu, Jewel, and their kids, singing. Ethan held one wing up for his first line, then his other for his second. He then shrugged, and continued to fly on. He pointed to himself several times before folded his wings with a smug look. Then, Blu and Jewel's kids flew onto Ethan, the male on Ethan's head, and the females on Ethan's wings. Ethan gave a nervous laugh.

_Pedro: I'm the Capowaya Kinga, Will. as Pedro_

_Kinga, kinga, kinga, KINGA!_

_Birds like me 'cause I'mma hot winga,_

_Pedro hot winga,_

_AHHH!_

Pedro then flew in front of Ethan, raping as he danced forward. Pedro did his signature call and flew off.

_Nico: Here everybody loves Samba, Jamie Foxx as Nico_

_Pedro: I like to Samba,_

_Rafael: The rhythm you feel in your heart, George Lopez as Rafael_

_Pedro: I'm the samba master!  
._

_Nico: Beauty and love,_

_What more could you want?_

_Pedro: Ha!_

_Nico and Pedro: Everything can be in Rio!_

Nico landed on a branch nearby, dancing and hitting his bottle cap like a tambourine. Pedro landed next to him, dancing as well. Next to them, Rafael sung with Eva and three of his kids next to him. Nico and Pedro flew low over water, and shot up high, dancing mid-air.

_All: In Rio,_

_Pedro: AHH!_

_All: Hear something else, _

_Something else,_

_You just feel it coming, _

_You can't find it anywhere else,  
._

_Luiz: I LOVE YOU RIO!_

Blu and Jewel flew up high into the air, slightly spinning right next to each other. Ethan flew overhead, spinning rapidly. Blu and Jewel's kids soon joined, as did Nico and Pedro. Then, Linda and Tulio on a hang glider joined the group as the flew towards the sunset. Hilariously, Luiz was on a glider too, yelling. Ethan could also be seen looking back and giving a two feathered salute to the audience, as a farewell.

* * *

**Come on, don't look so surprised. You know I had to do it. Oh, and Alexriolover95? Here's your ending song. :) **

**That probably came out wrong, didn't it? Oops. Also, I hope you guys liked me placing the actors names for the characters. It just felt right to me. **

**Unfortunately, I might not have any deleted chapters for this story. Well, I do, but it's what leads up to the Incident, after the party. I think you guys know what I'm talking about, and why I don't want to do it. *shudders* I might have something else though. Anyway, until then, See you in the next one! **

**Real Life Fact: Spix's Macaw plumage is not entirely the same shade of blue throughout the entire body as shown in the movies. Instead, their heads are lighter, grey-tinted to be precise. Eh, must have been a little lazy. **


End file.
